Completely Backwards
by RUMad
Summary: Sequel to Completely Forbidden. Set 26 years later, There was always 'Something about Lima' and now it's time to go back; but things are a bit different from how they remembered it. More werewolves and vampires!
1. Happy Birthday

**AN: I was going to wait but I just wanted to start this already, it's set 26 years after the end of the first one but I'm not writing it all future-y with future technology and stuff.**

**AN2: there will be quite a few OC's in this I made up the names by finding popular American girls and boys name and common surnames and then I mixed a load of them together, they won't be in it for a couple of chapters yet though**

**AN3: Any ways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I might as well say I own absolutely nothing; it's just easier this way.**

**Posted: 10/7/11**

Happy Birthday

Stumbling through the dark forest, a young girl of 17 with long dark hair and hazel eyes; found what she was looking for. She crouched under the shelter of a pine tree in a fresh snow drift; watching intently at the exciting scene in front of her. The girl was tiered from her long trek but she didn't want to miss another fierce event. She didn't mind the cold early December weather, she'd wrapped herself up in a thick coat, which she wore with jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater, walking boots and thick gloves.

Despite her attempt to cover the distance up the side of the mountain as quickly as possible; she only arrived in time to see the last few members of a group of outcast vampires get cut down by a superior mixed group of elite werewolves and vampires.

The girl watched the small amount of blood thirsty violence with awe; then to her disappointment, it was over. She saw a female vampire with short blonde hair, land next to the wolf with dark glossy brown hair who was inspecting the dead; they seemed to be having a silent conversation, as if they were speaking telepathically. The wolves were wearing shiny steel armour with black leather and the vampires wore shiny steel armour with white leather. The wolf and vampire in silent conversation both had a decorative gold trim on their armour; as if to show their importance.

The grounded vampires took off again and for a fraction of a second the forest was completely silent. That is until, the glossy brunette wolf's head snapped toward the direction of the girl and brilliant green eyes met scared hazel ones,

The girl froze in her crouched position under the tree as the wolf shot towards her, taking larger leaps with each stride. At the final leap before reaching the girl the wolf shifted into a 'girl' who looked only 18. This girl had dark brown hair to match the wolf's but didn't have radiant green eyes but dark brown ones instead. She stood in front of the girl who was hiding under the tree and curled both her hands into fists as she put them on her hips.

"Talwyn Sue Berry! I told you to stay at the castle"

The girl crawled out from under the tree and stood dusting the snow from her clothes and sighing "Yes mother"

The blonde vampire landed next to Talwyn and the girl's mother

"Tal; you know it's dangerous for you to be this far from home by yourself"

"I'm sorry mum, I can't help it, I love seeing you fight"

"She's got your blood lust then Rach"

Rachel just shook her head and sighed "I'll give you a lift back T"

"Thanks mother" Rachel shifted back into her wolf form and her daughter climbed on to her back.

They took off back to their home. It didn't take long for the super natural beings to get back but night had fallen when they reached sanctuary within the castle walls.

Later that night and everyone had retired to their quarters.

Rachel and Quinn were getting changed for Bed

"I'm worried about Talwyn, that's the seventh time she's left the castle by herself, do we 'mother' her too much?" Quinn asked

"No! You can't blame her for being curious, look at what she's been raised around, and you can't blame us, or yourself, we have to be protective"

"I know we've trained her, she's at her human physical peak for her age, but she hasn't changed yet and-"

"But she will; tomorrow is her 18th birthday so she might change into a vampire like you, if not it's a full moon in 3 days so she'll change into a werewolf then. I personally think she'll be a vampire"

"Why do you think that?"

"She said she was craving blood the other day"

"Are you sure that's not the over excited blood lust that she inherited from you"

"What gives you, and it seems half the beings in this castle, the impression that I'm obsessed with blood. I'm a werewolf _you're_ the vampire, you drink the stuff" Rachel pulled the sheet back off the bed

"Yes, I drink it but didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food. Whenever you give someone advice on how to kill the enemy, you move from 'breaking their neck before they can heal' to 'ripping major organs out…with your bare human hands!'"

"I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak or can't handle a fight or that I'm afraid to take a life. I have the title as King and I'm female, that hard enough for some to accept so I have to make my-self…" she searched for the right word

"Crazy? Scary?" Quinn volunteered

"No! the word I'm looking for is: intimidating so those who don't believe I'm capable will realise I am. There's nothing wrong with that"

Quinn raised an eyebrow

"Fine" she sighed "I might have a problem, do you think I'm paranoid"

The both climbed into bed

"Maybe, just a little bit. But I still love you" she said giggling

Rachel climbed in behind her wife, rolling her eyes "Gee, thanks… I love you too" They assumed their usual sleeping positions of Rachel's front against Quinn's back and an arm around the blonde protectively.

"We best get some sleep, we've all got a big day tomorrow whether she changes or not"

Rachel yawned hugging her wife tighter "Okay, goodnight my beloved"

Quinn still smiled when Rachel called her that, remembering the first time Rachel called her that shortly after their first kiss. "Goodnight my love" she muffled her reply by turning more into her pillow before drifting off to sleep.

…

Talwyn slept peacefully through the night because she was tired form her mountain trek that had got her into trouble. Even thought she was going to be 18 she was still childishly excited for her birthday, well it was a big deal, she was going to find out which supernatural being she was.

It was about6.30 on the morning when she woke, she tried to go back to sleep but failed and by 7.00 she decided to get up and excitedly run to her parents room to wake them for her birthday. She hadn't done this since she was about 9 but this one was such a significant one she just felt like she had to.

She burst through the double doors to her parent's bed room only to be confused and disappointed when she saw the bed had been slept in but no one was there. She searched the rest of their private quarters, which was very much like a modern apartment, each member of the elder council had an 'apartment' for them and their families to live in. She searched the kitchen and living room before deciding to get dressed and leave her private home to search the rest of the castle.

Talwyn cautiously pushed open the heavy medieval door that seemed out of place in their modern private quarters but it matched the style of the long hall way outside the room. Along the long corridor where many other doors leading to other elder council member's private quarters, outside each door stood a vampire or werewolf guard in similar armour to what the super naturals she saw fight, wore.

Talwyn's parents didn't always have a lot of time for her (but they'd managed to still have a good relationship with their daughter) so she got to know the guards around the castle pretty well. She turned her head toward the guard standing by her door "Hey Arren, have you seen my parents around?"

Arren didn't turn to face her and answered professionally "Yes your highness, their majesties and the rest of the council's went to the conference room. I hear an emergency meeting was called"

"Thank you Arren" she said politely before walking way

"Erm, your highness" she looked back towards him "Happy birthday"

She smiled brightly at him, in a way her mum would say reminded her of her mother "Thank you" she then hurried to the conference room.

Talwyn didn't bother knocking; none of the council had denied access to any of their children once they were of the age of 10 or over. Of course Talwyn was only one of 3 children whose parents were on the elder council and she was the only one over the age of 10.

She walked with confidence into the lowly lit room in her signature jeans and a hoody. The main source of light was a large screen at one end of the room. The council stood (still in pyjamas and dressing gowns) around the room watching the man on the screen and the brunette at the front having a conversation.

"…Of course Mr Lester" Rachel finished her sentence

Talwyn sleepily walked into Quinn's side hugging her, while Quinn immediately put an arm around her daughter "Hey, happy birthday angel" she whispered

"Hey, what's going on?" she whispered back

"Trouble" Quinn stated with a huff

"When isn't it trouble?"

"I don't understand, what is the threat?" Rachel said to the man on the screen. Talwyn guessed the man must have been in his mid-fifties.

"We believe that the threat links back to the group that was taken care of just over 26 years ago, we believe that some humans are involved, they know of Lima's more recent past and have labelled themselves as hunters, we also have Intel that they are using Witchcraft"

"Witch craft? Witches have been extinct for over 200 years, how can they be using that, and what are they doing that would be related to what was left behind" Rachel spoke her thoughts out loud

"Necromancy?" Quinn suggested. Rachel's eyes widened

"But how can they use 'magic'. That sort of magic was popular with witches and like I said they're extinct!" Rachel said excited and worried at how serious and unique this threat was.

"Witches are only extinct as far as we know, Miss Berry and I was told by the late Mr Whitmore that all super naturals have some magic, maybe another species has adopted this type of magic. Don't werewolves and vampires have some… abilities?"

"We have a few, yes. But they don't involve necromancy, they involve quick healing and give us abilities such as my wife and I being able to have a child that shares both our DNA" she sounded like she was getting angry as if he had accused her

"I'm sorry if I have offended you"

"No, Mr Lester, I'm just worried for Lima"

He continued "Our primary evidence started with the disappearance of some locals, our research shows they are mainly loners, people with no families who, someone might believe, wouldn't be missed. A total of 7 have gone missing and we would leave it to the Lima Police department but when they found 3 of the bodies near to the mass graves, of the army you and your people took care of we decided to intervene, then we found our latest evidence of these 'Hunters'"

"What action are you suggesting to be taken?"

"I think it's best to assemble a fine team of at least 10 to send to Lima to carry out the investigation. We have organised a maximum of 10 places at a local high school in the junior year, I'm sure you remember; McKinley, it was rebuilt after you left they area. The disappearances are all linked to that school: a few teachers and even a couple of students who had no families went missing.

"Okay, one of those placements can we have it changed to a teaching position instead of student"

"Of course, any teaching preference?" The man on the big screen asked

"Spanish"

"That is one of the vacant positions, I will organise it"

"Okay, we shall assemble a team and we shall leave tomorrow afternoon"

"Miss, berry, I think it would be for the best if you left as soon as possible"

"Which is tomorrow afternoon, Mr Lester"

He sighed "Very well them, we will have a plane standing by, for your team at the airport you arrived at, to take the team directly to Ohio, we will have 5 cars waiting for the team at other end, they are theirs to keep… as a sort of, thank you for all you've done and your cooperation so far"

The head werewolf smiled "Thank you, Mr Lester, I'm sure we shall speak again soon"

He nodded and then the screen went blank. Lights came on round the room to increase visibility.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh before taking her seat, which was one of two at the head of a long table with 11 seats running down each side.

The rest of the council elders took their seats; an extra chair was added on the corner next to Quinn for Talwyn to sit.

"Okay" Rachel started "We all just heard the situation, the reason I want to wait until tomorrow to send the group is because as we all know today is Talwyn's birthday and I don't want _us_ getting ready for a mission whilst trying to celebrate her birthday" she looked at their faces

"What do you mean by _us_?" Santana asked curiously

"Guys, it's Lima, it's where this all started, so I propose that the team consist of myself, Quinn, Noah, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Will" There was surprise on their faces "I really want to go back and I think Sarah and Lucas can remain here in charge"

Lucas was Sarah's Husband, he was a vampire and he was one of the first to approach the castle and offer his services to Quinn, she accepted him and offered him a place on the elder council, he was ecstatic at the offer and took it without hesitation. Sarah and he became close friends, then their feelings grew, but it was 7 painful (to witness) years before Lucas finally asked Sarah out and their love lives started there. 6 years after that they were married and now 9 years later they have two kids of ages 7 and 3. They were the only other children whose parents were members of the elder council.

"Kurt and Blaine, will be werewolf second in command. Well what do you think?"

"I'd really like to go back" Puck spoke up first and the rest smiled and agreed

Talwyn interrupted "But you said 10 and that's 9 people"

"Well, T, after your mum and I spoke last night, we realised your grown up now, and you need to get out of the castle, so, if it's okay with your mum, then i think you should go with us" Talwyn looked at both her parents in disbelief.

Quinn turned to the rest of the group at the table "Meeting adjourned"

The council left the room

"Come on, we want to speak to you in private"

They went back to their quarters and sat in the living room

Rachel started "After your seventh escape and the fact it's your 18th birthday, I think it would be a food idea for you to get some life experience, however you will not be involved in the mission until you have had your first change, okay?" Talwyn nodded enthusiastically "What do you think Quinn? Ultimately it's up to you"

Talwyn turned to Quinn "Please mum, I really, really want to go" she pleaded

Quinn smiled "I think it's a really good idea, and I wouldn't want to go without you anyway"

Talwyn leapt from her seat to give her mum a hug, Quinn didn't miss the sad look on Rachel's face as Talwyn said many 'thank you's to Quinn (well it was Rachel's suggestion in the first place)

The Talwyn pulled away as a thought hit her "What if, because you're two different species, that it cancel each other out, and I don't change"

Rachel answered "I don't think that's possible… but if it is you can choose what you want to be and whichever you choose one of us will change you" she tried to reassure her daughter.

"Cool, well if that's the case, I want to be a vampire, now if you'll excuse me I need to shower and get dressed for the party" she skipped childlike out of the room.

Rachel looked sad and hurt

"Don't take it personally Rach, she's probably thinking wings over excess body hair" Quinn chuckled sitting next to Rachel and hugging her.

"It's not just that… she's always been closer to you, ever since she started calling me mother when she was 13"

"Well she said she was 'too grown up' to call you mummy anymore"

Rachel just sighed and pouted

"Grow up, your 107 years old" Quinn teased kissing her wife on the lips

"How will you feel if she's a werewolf?"

"I always consider myself part werewolf since that day you saved me, I'm sure it did something to me, I'm definitely faster on my feet that I was before. Honestly though, I don't care, she'd our daughter and that's all that matters. How will you feel if she becomes a vampire?"

"Happy I guess, happy that she's what she wants to be, and like you said I don't really care as long as she's healthy and happy, and she's ours. But going back to you saying you felt part werewolf because of the incident that day, I'm sure I became part vampire, I'm sure I get more height on my jumps now and I always like an extra bloody steak nowadays"

"Are you sure that's not just you blood lust talking?" Quinn teased

Rachel just smirked and leant back toward Quinn, they were about to kiss again when Talwyn walked back in

"so what's this Lima place like?

"I thought you were getting ready?" Quinn said, partially annoyed that they were interrupted

"I was but loads of questions came to mind" she said innocently although she was fully aware of why they were a little annoyed at her

"Let's celebrate today we'll discuss that tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine" Talwyn huffed out before turning going back to her room

"Now where were we?" Rachel smirked and Quinn lent back in for that kiss.

…

All the council elders, their families, the generals and commanders of the armies and guards, and their families and others of importance, were all celebrating in the great hall. Everyone not at the party had the day off and were given food and drink to celebrate elsewhere in the castle.

Tina and Mercedes say happy birthday to Talwyn with Sam and puck on acoustic guitar and after a lot of nagging and encouraging from Quinn, she finally got Rachel to Sing Firework for their daughter.

Rachel sat back next to Quinn at their table while their daughter was mingling with her guests. In reality they weren't really her friends; they were her parent's friends or they were her staff.

"What time was she born exactly, it's slipped my mind?" Rachel leant over to talk to Quinn softly

Quinn checked her watch "We've got about an hour and a half"

"Okay, we'll leave in an hour, so she can settle and be ready if she changes"

…

It was just over an hour later and they'd left the party and were now back in their quarters

"So… what time was I born? You've never actually told me"

"It was very late, it was about 11.35 p.m. give or take 5 minutes" Quinn answered

"You don't know for sure!"

"Hey sorry, I was giving birth to you and we weren't exactly at a hospital and there was no mid-wife. It was just 6 of us in the room. Your aunts Mercedes and Brittany helped me deliver you, while your aunts Tina and Santana helped comfort your mother… When she fainted!" Quinn glared at Rachel

"Hey! I did not faint!" Rachel tried to defend herself

Quinn just did her signature eyebrow raise.

"Fine, I fainted" Rachel agreed reluctantly "But did you see the size of her, she wasn't the smallest of babies"

"I didn't need to see her I felt the whole thing"

"I'm standing right here you know" Talwyn failed to interrupt her parents argument, it was half serious, half playful,

"You can have the next one" Quinn stated

"Who says we're having anymore" Rachel smirked, Quinn just raised an eye brow again "fine but not for a while yet" Rachel conceded yet again.

"I love how I get my way just by raising an eyebrow" she smirked back, reaching across the sofa and snatching Rachel into her embrace.

Talwyn rolled her eyes as the light hearted argument just became a sappy scene. Then Talwyn felt aching in her arms and legs and her hearing faded, then her vision clouded over "Mum" she called out, then she fainted.

**What d'ya think? :/**


	2. Awaking and aching

**AN: thank you for the positive feedback! I was going to do flash backs anyway but I didn't think of doing one about the pregnancy or the birth because I already had them talk about it, but after the suggestions, I got some ideas so….yeah I wrote it, in this chapter**

**Posted: 12/7/11**

Awaking and aching

It took a few seconds after she woke up, before she felt the dull ache all over her body, her head was pounding and her back was killing her. She kept her eyes tightly shut but she could tell it was daytime, her bedroom window was open and she could hear her mother barking orders at her people in the courtyard bellow. She would have rolled her eyes but it hurt to move. T_ypical, I'm in agony, I had my first change and she doesn't even care_ Talwyn thought.

The dull ache and pain in her back and even her headache were bearable; if she kept still enough and concentrated on her breathing. But then she tasted blood and felt something piercing her lower lip "Sh…!" she opened her eyes and mouth wide, and jumped out of bed to inspect herself in the mirror. The first thing she saw where two long, sharp fangs, from where her K9 teeth had extended. She turned her head and ran her tongue cautiously over the end of each one, inspecting them.

"You'll get used to them, then you won't stab your own lip"

Talwyn, startled, looked in the mirror to see Quinn standing in the corner of the room watching her "Sorry I didn't see you there"

"That's okay… Your wings will come through in an hour or two, I'd try to go back to sleep, so you sleep through the pain. Once you have your wings then you'll be able to shift back and forth when you want" Quinn explained

"I didn't think it would hurt this much" Talwyn said throwing herself back onto her bed, then regretting it due to the abrupt contact with the mattress

"Yeah, but at least your body isn't changing shape, it's just your muscles becoming more defined, and the wings are more of an addition than your bones reshaping, that's why it's an achy kind of pain, like growing pains. Apparently for werewolves the pain is more intense but only lasts a few minutes. It won't hurt when you change voluntarily. How's your vision?"

Talwyn hesitantly peeled her eyes open "Normal, I guess"

Quinn knelt down by her side and inspected her daughters eyes "They haven't changed yet, when they do; visibility will increase dramatically, you will be able to see better in lowly lit places too"

Talwyn closed her eyes again and heard Rachel in the courtyard shouting something to someone; Talwyn groaned "Why isn't she here? Does she not care?"

"Don't say that Tal; she cares a great deal. She caught you, when you passed out, then she carried you in here. She was so worried last night she didn't go to bed; she curled up in the middle of your bedroom floor and slept right there. She wouldn't leave you this morning but I'd already given my orders out so she had to go and give hers"

Talwyn now felt a small amount of guilt "I'm going to sleep now"

"Okay" Quinn dropped a kiss to the exhausted girl's forehead and then silently left the room.

She closed the door quietly while Rachel simultaneously entered the quarters and closed that door quietly too, behind her.

"How is she?" the brunette whispered

"She's fine, she just gone back to sleep"

"She woke up?" Rachel sounded disappointed, Quinn nodded, she hated seeing Rachel like this. "Will she be okay to leave at 1600 hours?"

"She should be, she already has her fangs" they walked into the living area and sat down

"She has her fangs!" she whisper shouted, she then looked longingly at the door, she wanted to see her daughter but she couldn't disturb her.

"You two really need to work on your communication" Quinn huffed and shook her head

"What do you mean?" Rachel turned back to her wife

"You think she drifting away from you and she's worried that you don't care about her. There is a distance forming between you, if only she knew how protective you are over her"

"I don't want to worry her, if she knew I beat one of my own men because I thought he was complaining and mocking her for her birthday when I asked him to pick up some supplies, she'd think I was…" she gave up thinking of a better word "Crazy"

"She'd only think you were crazy once she found out that in that incident it was later revealed he was complaining about his _own_ daughter wanting a party like Talwyn's"

"Yes, I do remember what happened I didn't need you to repeat it and make me feel bad. In my defence, no one stopped me after I accused him, so I might not have been wrong and he and his family were heavily compensated, I bought them a bloody villa in Spain, with my own money, money I've been saving since my first ever job" Rachel kept her voice low

"Don't worry about it Rach, it happened like 10 years ago, you shouldn't feel bad about it anymore… I think you and Tal need an activity something just you two can do together, you could teach her something"

"Like…? we have no common interests"

Quinn huffed "Are you kidding, she's so your daughter. I'm actually relieved she's a vampire; except her eyes she's just like you, she has your attitude and she looks very similar to you. When we get to Lima, we'll find something you can do together okay?"

"Sure" _there's no way she'll want to spend time with me; her mother_

"I heard that" Quinn warned "She will; you two are so alike it's scary" Quinn lowered her head to the brunettes shoulder and sighed _what am I going to do with these two?_ She smirked knowing her thoughts could be heard

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

…

They enjoyed the silence for nearly an hour, keeping thoughts and plans to themselves. They were bought back to reality by a crash coming from Talwyn's room. The pair simultaneously leapt from their seat and charged towards the door Rachel reached it first by a millisecond, Quinn deliberately let her be the first one there. Rachel ran out of fear, but Quinn knew what was waiting on the other side of that door.

Rachel's heart was beating a mile a minute until she stood in the doorway. Talwyn was sat up right on her bed staring at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser, opposite. Her eyes wide and now a radiant green like Rachel's to her surprise. Her fangs were still there form earlier that morning and now she had wings, they were huge, bat like, and the same tone as her skin. She looked to her parents, she looked a little shocked and a bit mesmerised. Quinn noticed the broken lamp on the floor and chuckled to herself.

"I'm sorry, I stretched, I forgot I might have wings and I stretched them too" she'd knocked the lamp off her bedside table with her wings when stretching

"You look amazing, T" Rachel commented

Talwyn smiled "Thanks"

"Why don't you try them out? You and your mum could go for a fly while I go and check that the cars will be ready to go, I forgot to tell them to put chains on the tire and with the snow…" she trailed off

"I'd love too" she ran out the room kissing her mother on the cheek and grabbing her mum's wrist dragging her outside. Rachel watched the two most important people in her life, leave the sanctuary of their quarters, Talwyn obviously wanted to show off to the rest of the residence, otherwise she would have left via the balcony. I that moment Rachel felt that even though Talwyn was still with the other parent, maybe they had made a little bit of progress.

…

_Flash back_

"_Rachel!" Tina ran down the hall and crashed through the double door out onto the courtyard where Rachel, Santana and Will were training some of their latest recruits." Rachel!"_

_The entire courtyard of people all looked towards Tina "It's Quinn, it's time" she panted_

"_Where is she?" Rachel rushed over franticly_

"_Your bed room"_

"_But we had a room all set up and, and-" Rachel started almost hyperventilating_

"_It doesn't matter about that right now come on" she dragged the brunette by the wrist "Santana you too!"_

_Santana looked surprised but followed the two werewolves; sprinting through the grand hall and dashing up the stairs taking more than one at a time. Rachel looked nervous, she wasn't sure she was ready for this. She gulped as she was yanked through another door._

_Quinn was sat in the middle of the bed in the classic position for this 'event' she was already taking lots of repetitive breaths and she already had a layer of sweat oh her forehead. Mercedes and Brittany were either side, doing all they could to help her. All 6 women in the room had learnt about what to do in this situation when they found out Quinn was pregnant. Rachel was left standing in the doorway, taking many shallow breaths herself. Santana arrived moments later, she had stopped by the room they had originally set up and grabbed towels and a few other supplies, she dragged Rachel forward to Quinn and she settled the stack of towels down handing them to the others trying to assist the blonde._

_Rachel stood beside the bed helplessly, all the information they had researched on 'what to do in this situation' went out of her mind, she just watched as Quinn grit her teeth and yelled "you suck" to her over and over again_

_Mercedes got annoyed with Rachel and moved her out of the way, unfortunately toward the foot of the bed. Rachel was now sweating with nerves as Quinn cried out in pain, Rachel wasn't concentrating, she thought she heard Quinn yell "It's never coming out!"_

_The next time Quinn said something as Mercedes and Brittany held her down, Rachel didn't hear her; she could only hear her own heart beating in her ears as she watched Quinn's face as her emotions changed from anger to pain to maybe a little bit of panic, (Rachel avoided looking anywhere else)_

_Santana was standing behind Quinn, she reached forward with a damp cloth to wipe Quinn's forehead, Tina stood by Mercedes ready to jump in to assist at any point._

_Out of the corner of her eye Santana saw Rachel sway "Catch her!" she pointed to Rachel and Tina (who was closest) turned in time to catch Rachel as she went limp._

_..._

_Rachel was woken by someone nudging her in the shoulder, she was laying on the sofa in the living room, she slowly opened her eyes and Tina was looking down at her "It's over"_

"_What is it?" Rachel sat up abruptly almost knocking heads with her friend_

"_A baby" Tina said casually and Rachel's excited expression dropped_

"_Seriously not funny" _

_Tina laughed mischievously "Why don't you go see for yourself" She offered her hand which Rachel accepted, helping herself to stand._

_Rachel still felt a little wobbly on her feet; she took a moment to clear her head. She finally took the last few steps towards the room as Mercedes, Brittany and Santana walked out smiling. Rachel gave a nod to them, then her heart sped up again as she reached for the door handle and pushed the heavy door open._

_Quinn sat in the middle of the bed leaning against the head board; the hair from her fringe clung to her forehead and a little wrapped up 'bundle of joy' in her arms. She looked up at the intruder and smiled sleepily "Would you like to meet your daughter?" she said softly._

_Rachel grinned, they had a girl, it didn't really matter (it just meant she'd won money off Puck) she didn't mind what they had; all that mattered was that it was their child._

_The brunette careful lowered herself to sit next to her wife; she carefully peered at her daughter making sure not to disturb her "She's beautiful, just like you" she looked at the blonde lovingly who looked back and smiled brightly, Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn softly on the lips "What are we going to call her?"_

"_I have no idea" Quinn gently chuckled_

_End Flashback_

…

"Everything packed up?" Rachel called out, she got the usual few verbal responses and nods.

Talwyn landed next to her mother abruptly, almost falling over in the process, Rachel put a single arm out to support her "I love this!" she exclaimed as she shifted back to human form, Quinn landed next to her immediate family, she however landed gracefully (thanks to years of practice)

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked her daughter

"Yeah! I'm really excited to go out into the 'big wide world'"

Quinn laughed "You really know nothing about Lima do you?"

"No, I thought we'd be talking about it on the way"

"Yeah, we'll talk about what happened the last time we were there, come on" they all piled into two land rovers, Rachel, Quinn, Talwyn, Santana and Britt in one and Puck, Tina, Sam, Mercedes and Will in the other, a guard drove each of the cars. The cars pulled out of the courtyard and the gate was shut behind them.

Talwyn looked out the back window at the her home "We'll be back soon" Quinn said softly

"I know, I'll miss it, but I'm really excited about this too"

**Any thoughts?**

**Was it crap? :/**

**I'm normally positive at the beginning and by the end, I'm not so sure**


	3. Planes, Names and Automobiles

**AN: just a short chapter, nothing much happens in this one, thanks everyone for the reviews, it's really encouraging :)**

**Posted: 13/7/11**

Planes, Names and Automobiles

They were currently half way across the Atlantic; comfortable on their private plane. The humming from the engines was unfamiliar to the youngest vampire, the new noises and experiences just added to the excitement of being away from home. Of course; she still felt safe as her parents and people she had grown up around, were with her.

Her mother had just finished the tale of Lima, 26 years ago. They had ever told he the full story before, they didn't want her worrying about anything that could still happen as consequence of their actions all those years ago. Now it didn't matter, they needed Talwyn to be vigilant; none of them were completely prepared for what was waiting for them back in Lima Ohio.

"Mum, you nearly died!"

"It's okay, your mother saved me"

"But, you could have died after you just got together that would be such a romantic tragedy, the two heroes are finally together and then one gets taken away!"

"Calm down T, Your mum is fine, I would never let anything happen to her" Rachel reassured her panicked daughter.

"Sorry it's just, I had no idea all that happened, I knew you met there but I had no idea of all the circumstances" the young vampire settled back into her seat "Do you think it's strange how you all met your mate or one, in Lima"

"Yeah, weird but wonderful at the same time" Quinn smiled looking at her other half in the seat next to her; Rachel smiled back and took her hand. They started a mushy telepathic conversation of _'I love you more's _Talwyn recognised the silence and the looks her parents were exchanging, she sighed and rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"You two are like love sick puppies"

"No I'm not, she's a puppy"

Rachel pulled her in twined hand away and slapped Quinn on the arm "Need I remind you 107, I'm a grown up now"

"Because you sound so grown up" Talwyn muttered sarcasticly under her breath

"What was that?" Quinn asked who was sat in between Rachel and Talwyn

"Oh nothing, jut wishing I'd chosen to sit next to someone else"

Rachel looked round the small area of the air craft and saw all the other couples in conversation, holding hands, or sleeping against one another_ "Well, if you wanted to avoid mushy scenes your only option would be Will" _she sent telepathically to Talwyn_ "And I don't think you want another lecture"_

Talwyn huffed "What's happening once we're there?" she changed the subject quickly

"Well Will's going in tomorrow, to start his 'new job' so he can give us a report, so we know what to prepare for. Your Mum, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina will all go back to using their old last names-"

"What about me? I'm a Berry"

"Well we were thinking, you could pose as my cousin, so you can keep your surname"

"You look obviously similar, so you won't be able to get away with being not related" Quinn added before Talwyn might say something she might regret.

"And where are we living?"

"Will is moving into an apartment, it would be weird if someone found out he was living with 9 of his students. The rest of us are all living where I grew up when I was in my teens, it's the same place, where the elder council started" Quinn had sold her house, she wanted her memories of her parents to be happy ones, and that house only reminded her of their ending, when they weren't her mum and dad anymore. "We're about halfway now, you should get some sleep it will be about 9.30 pm"

"Okay" she yawned and turned in her seat.

…

_Flashback_

"_Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Rachel spoke softly as she cautiously entered her bedroom and closed the door quietly; she saw that Quinn was awake_

"_No" she whispered and then yawned "How's Mercedes doing? She told me she was going to call her parents again today"_

"_She was in the middle of another disagreement with them as I left, I just had to get out of there for a minute, give her and Sam some privacy"_

"_They must be really worried about her, she calls them like at least once a month and it's been 8 years now, that's at least….96 phone calls, and they are always about an hour long. But it's like she hasn't made any progress"_

"_I think there is some progress, the phone calls are no longer being traced, of course they wouldn't be able to trace them anyway thanks to Tina and those tech-y vampires you found" The brunette settled down next to her wife and pressed herself against the other girls back. Rachel kept herself propped up one elbow so she could look down at her wife "That reminds me, we have more recruits coming from Germany and we secured a second safe house in London" Safe houses had been 'collected' so that if any of the castles residence were in another country they could stay there._

"_That's good… I'm still worried for Mercedes; her situation with her parents is so awkward, why can't they just believe her?"_

"_It is kind of hard to believe Quinn, maybe if they could see her, see that she hadn't aged or see that she's safe at least, that would probably help. Tina and her group are trying to sort out a webcam system that we can keep private but it won't be ready just yet"_

_Quinn repositioned her head to look up at Rachel "I can't just let her go visit them, they'll lock her up and then Sam will be heart broken so will she an-" Rachel kissed her softly and slowly, cutting off her ramble, it also kept her quiet (she had started to talk louder and Rachel was afraid she'd wake the slumbering baby)_

"_Sorry" she said pulling away "I just really wanted to do that" she smirked_

_Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the side, trying to hide the satisfied smile as it grew on her face, now her gaze was resting on the cot in the corner of the room "What are we going to call her?"_

"_I don't know, we had all that time to come up with names and we never decided on one… I have an idea for her middle name though"_

"_Oh yeah?" Quinn turned her head back to her wife again "What is it?"_

"_I was thinking, maybe Sue, after Sue Sylvester" _

"_I like that idea, I mean she did practically save both of us, she took that hit for you and then you were able to save me. Yeah that's a great idea… 'Little, no name', Sue Berry" Quinn turned back to her child momentarily then back up to her wife._

"_What about her first name?"_

"_I told you I don't know…. You have a name don't you? You're too hesitant to tell me what it is, but you have an idea"_

"_Okay, hear me out before you shoot me down: Noah was playing video games-"_

_Quinn cut her off with a sigh and an eye roll; and turned her head away again_

"_No let me finish" she said; gently turning Quinn's head back to face hers "Noah was playing video games, and one of the side characters had a name that stood out to me"_

"_What was it then?"_

"_Talwyn"_

"_Talwyn? That's interesting… I like it"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, Talwyn, Sue, Berry"_

"_And just think, we can shorten it, Tally, Tal, T. What's she going to call us? I called my dads: dad and daddy, so we could go with mum and mummy"_

"_Sure, you should be mummy?"_

"_Why? It sounds like…"_

"_It sounds like what the softer parent should be called and that's you"_

"_Why me? You gave birth to her"_

"_Exactly and yet, which one of us fainted?" Quinn raised her eyebrow_

_Rachel lowered her head into Quinn's neck hiding because she was embarrassed "I'm never going to live that down am i?"_

"_Nope" she grinned and kissed the side of Rachel's head._

…

As they stepped out into the cold Ohio December air they found 5 cars waiting with an official looking man standing by them.

"Mrs' Berry?" he asked the two girls who stood at the front of the group

"Yes?" Rachel answered for herself and Quinn.

He simply handed her 5 envelopes with car keys in them "they are all insured, taxed and legal documents are in the glove compartment of each vehicle"

"Thank you" Quinn answered looking at the 5 different cars in front of them. He nodded and left.

The group looked at the cars, there was; a Toyota Camry hybrid in silver, A Lamborghini in a loud fluorescent orange, a Dodge charger in dark blue, a Ford Thunder in a bright blue and a jeep wrangler in cherry red. Rachel turned to look at her group; Santana immediately made eye contact with her, and pulled a face with puppy dog eyes, Rachel read her loud and clear and chuckled to herself. She read off names like a list:

"Santana and Brittany: Lamborghini" she tossed them the envelope with the correct key inside, Santana childishly fist pumped as she caught the key and ran over to the car to hug it. Brittany looked a bit jealous.

"Noah and Tina: Truck" she tossed the keys to Puck. Puck missed his old truck, it had made it all the way to the castle, but one winter he lent it to a recruit, who then got disorientated in a blizzard and ploughed the truck into a bank of snow, he managed to find his way back, but they never did find the rusty old truck again.

"Will: Toyota"

"Sam and Mercedes: Jeep" she chucked them their keys

"Didn't you want them Lamborghini?" Quinn asked over Rachel's shoulder

Rachel shrugged "Nah, this is the one I really wanted, besides, this one will fit the three of us and all our luggage"

"Isn't it a bit suspicious that 9 new students are going to show up at school in two days all with brand new, flashy cars" Talwyn interrupted from behind her parents.

"We'll make up something"

"And won't they find it weird that a group of people who already know each other just happen to show up and start school a couple of weeks before Christmas" they packed their bags into the boot of the car.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tal, we've got many cover stories already prepared, I like how your thinking though, looking at the fine detail" Rachel said proudly, they were now in the car, and were securing their seatbelts. "Everyone belted?" The two others in the car confirmed that they were, so she pulled out of the covered area outside the entrance of the airport, out into the dark cold December night, their destination: Home

**AN: I was sad enough to calculate what time their flight would land if it took off at 7 pm lol**

**Any thoughts? It will get better, this was just some filler, with a couple of minor explanations, the other characters will come into it more, starting in the next chapter and they'll be returning to McKinley**


	4. Hello Again

**AN: okay I spent most of my day writing this, I think it's a bit better than some of my other chapters but I can't tell anymore lol… Enjoy!**

**Posted: 14/7/11**

Hello again

"You've got the keys right?" Puck asked worried and uncomfortable as he held too many bags

"Of course I have" Rachel answered irritated, as she rummaged through her shoulder bag "Aha! Found them" everyone breathed a sigh of relief "I'm going to have to get a load of copies made" she thought out loud.

She pushed the key into the lock and turned it, with a click the door was unlocked. She pulled the door handle down and the door swung open. The air was stale and the surfaces of the furniture had a thin layer of dust. "We'll clean up the house tomorrow, well just get some sleep now" Rachel instructed. The jet lagged super naturals didn't argue and all retired to their usual room, Sam and Mercedes now had the room that had been Kurt and Blaine's the last time they were here. Rachel detoured and went to the basement first to retrieve the put up bed, she took it to her room and moved the dresser over so the bed could rest against the wall "I've ordered you a real bed it'll be here tomorrow, you can sleep on this tonight" she told her daughter.

She only received a nod of acknowledgement as Talwyn went into the bathroom to change, she then came back onto the room and went straight to bed. Soon everyone was asleep, that didn't last long though.

Quinn woke around 1.30 in the morning, sensing that someone was emotionally disturbed in her family; she went downstairs to find said person sat in the kitchen, with a glass of water.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" she asked groggily

She looked up from her glass "They're here, of course they're here, they live here! I haven't seen them in person since the night we left"

"Your mum and dad?"

"Yeah, and I talk to them on web cam all the time, and the arguments finally stopped after they saw me, they saw I hadn't aged and they saw I was safe, but they never let me talk to my brother, I don't even know anything about him" a tear leaked from her eye "I don't even know if he'll remember me"

Quinn slowly approached her and wrapped her in a supportive hug "I think, that tomorrow you should go see your parents and talk to them and ask them about him"

"Thank you"

"I didn't do anything"

"No, you give me confidence in situations like this, and you're always there when I don't want to bother Sam"

"You know he'd want to know"

"I know but tomorrow I have to do this by myself, they seem okay when Sam and I talk on the webcam. But they might turn on him when and if we showed up in person" she chuckled at a thought that came to mind "They might be in their 60's now but I'm sure they could take down Sam"

Quinn released her hug and laughed lightly too "Are you okay now?"

"Much better thanks, I'm going back to bed, night Quinn"

"Good night" she went to the cupboard and got herself a glass, she then filled it up with water.

…

Meanwhile, upstairs, while Quinn had been out of the room.

Talwyn had started restlessly fidgeting

Rachel sat up and whisper shouted "Tal!"

Her daughter looked over, her eyes adjusting to the dark room "Yeah?"

"Come here" they both got up

"What?"

"Swap with me, I don't like seeing you restless"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I used to sleep on it during the last couple of weeks we were here last"

Talwyn smiled sleepily "Thank you"

Once they were settled in their new sleeping places, Quinn returned with her glass of water, she noticed immediately that her wife and daughter had switched places. She smiled and thought, how can, Talwyn not think she cares.

The house was peaceful again

…

It was around 11.20 a.m. and the house was full of life again, the new bed had just been delivered and Rachel, Puck and Tina were trying to get it up stairs having arguments on the way. Santana, Brittany, Talwyn and Sam had gone shopping to stock up the house and Quinn was giving Mercedes a pep talk in the kitchen (avoiding the commotion form the three trying to get the bed up the stair well)

"I'm ready to go now, thanks for the talk though"

"Do you need a car?" Sam, Santana and Brittany took the jeep

"No, I'm going to walk,"

"Okay" Quinn hugged her and walked her to the door "Good luck"

"Thanks, again" she wrapped herself up in her coat and put her gloves on, before she stepped out onto the cold morning, December air.

Quinn turned back and addressed the three on the stairs who'd managed to wedge the bed in the stair well. "I expected this from you two, but Tina I thought you'd be more responsible"

"Hey, don't look at me, I was in charge of the mattress, I took it up and when I got back here, they had got it stuck" she replied from the turn in the stairs.

"And what do you mean you expect this from us?"

"Rachel I'm sorry to say this but in your old age you've become more like Puck, all actions and no plans"

"Wow you need to make up your mind, one minute I need to grow up and the other I'm old, thanks" she let go of her side of the bed that she was supporting while it was wedged, and folded her arms, leaving Puck to support the whole thing.

Quinn rolled her eyes, stepped towards Rachel and quickly kissed her

"Erm guys; I might be stronger than any human but this thing is still heavy and it's clamped my foot" Puck interrupted

"Sorry Puck, right let's get this thing moving, Tina, grab that side…"

…

26 years, the last time she was at this house was 26 years ago, the last few hours here were sad, she wanted to say a real goodbye, but she couldn't because she was running away. Now she stood at the end of the pathway that led to the front door, just looking up at her old home. Without any more hesitation she made those last few steps that were between her and her parents. She rang the doorbell and shifted her weight from each foot and exhaled slowly, she froze all her actions when she heard the door latch from the inside being moved.

The door opened slowly to reveal a familiar yet aged face (if she hadn't seen her parents on webcam, and seen them older, she was sure she would still recognise them)

"Mercedes?"

She couldn't speak she just nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, her mother called to Mercedes father, who rushed to the door and the parents enveloped their long lost (kinda) daughter, in a warm embrace. They both ushered her inside.

Moment later they were all sat in the living room with cups of coffee. Her parents were fairly relaxed despite all they had been through, they still had difficulty understanding but there was clear evidence that she wasn't normal anymore, it had been 26 years and yet she still looked 18.

She had already tried to explain everything that she knew about what had happened the night she asked them if they could leave town, and why she left, they were as understanding as possible.

"So, how has life been treating you, Mercedes?"

"It's amazing and unbelievable, did you get the photos I sent you, of the castle?"

"Yes, we're glad that your happy… we've missed you so much"

"I know I'm sorry but…"

"We know, this is your life, not ours, you have to understand though, when Sam told us he was a vampire and you looked all serious, you both sounded crazy"

She chuckled "I know, I'm still amazed that I was so calm when he showed me"

"How is he?" her dad asked

"_He_ is fine"

"Sam phoned us, to ask us, did you know?"

"What did he ask?"

"He asked your father's permission for him to propose to you"

"No, I didn't know… he asked around the same time we stopped arguing whenever I phoned you"

"Yeah, he phoned, I said some harsh things about him, and he just took them before calmly asking if he could ask you to marry him. It was then that I felt different, as if it was time to accept it, you always sounded safe when we spoke."

"When you left, we assumed he was crazy and kidnapped you, but we read the letter, it seemed genuine; of course you can still understand our worry"

"Of course, I'm sorry I did that to you guys"

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"Not entirely sure, I will probably still be here for Christmas, so maybe we could spend the day together?"

"Sure, you and Sam should come over for Christmas dinner"

"That would be great… why did you keep me away from Jarred, he's my brother"

"He was heartbroken when you left, but then he was acting weird about it, as if he knew what we didn't understand until years later, we felt like we had to protect him, what if one day you stopped contacting us, he'd go through all that heartbreak again, we couldn't risk it"

"And now?"

"If you really want to see him-"

"He's 33 years old, he's an adult now"

"Okay, here's his address" her dad wrote it down on a post-it and handed it to her "He has a family, a wife, a son who is 8 years old"

"I have a nephew?" her mum nodded "Does Jarred even know I'm alive?"

"We never mentioned you to him after we got the police to stop the search, we told them you had made contact and that you were safe"

"I've got to see him" she stood up

"We're not stopping you" her mum said

"Okay, I'll be in contact again; soon, maybe I could come by at the weekend"

"Why don't you, and bring Sam too"

"You're not going to hurt him, right?"

"No, not until he hurts you"

"He'd never hurt me" she reassured them while putting her coat and gloves back on "I'll see you guys soon, I promise, bye"

They called back "goodbye" as she left through the front door.

_Next stop, my not so little anymore, brother's house _Mercedes thought to herself as she set off.

…

"We're back!" Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Tina heard from downstairs, the four had collapsed onto Talwyn's new bed and partially on top of each other, after exhausting themselves by finally getting the bed to its destination, in Quinn and Rachel's room.

Rachel groaned and sat up poking Quinn to move who was lying across the brunettes lap "We better go see what they got, I'm hungry now anyway"

At the thought of food puck got up quickly pulling Tina with him and rushing down the stairs to root through all the bags. He tried to grab one from Brittany

"Whoa, down boy"

"Okay we get it, enough with the dog jokes and puns okay" Puck said genuinely annoyed

"Let them have their fun Noah, we'll get our revenge eventually" Rachel smirked "hey T, did they look after you"

"Yeah, the human world is really weird" they laughed at her comment

"Yeah you'll find it quite different from our way of life" The only ex-human in the room said chuckling

"You two would be proud of her, she didn't stand out from the crowd, she blended really well, even though everything seemed new and interesting to her" she said to Quinn and Rachel about their daughter.

"You're going to do just fine" Rachel said as they both hugged their daughter.

…

Now she stood outside an unfamiliar house. Just by looking at the house and the car in the driveway, she knew he was doing well for himself.

When she stood outside her parents' house she only felt as though she had to brace herself for any arguments, this time she had to be ready for anything, she was mostly expecting rejection: if he didn't remember her then that was rejection enough but he could remember her then turn her away for leaving him, she was just preparing herself for the worst.

She was in the process of trying to work up enough courage to walk up to the house, when a voice disturbed her

"Hello, can I help you?" she turned to see a young dark skinned man in a track suit and had a German shepherd on a lead. She tilted her head for a moment and the young man looked at her curiously and furrowed his brow "Cedes?"

"Jay?" she asked excitedly

"Oh my God, it is you!" he stepped forward to hug her

"You're so grown up!"

"You haven't changed a bit" he said as though he wasn't surprised.

He let her in and they sat down at the kitchen breakfast bar with (more) coffee

"So Jay; what going on in your life?"

"Well I work from home, of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now" he pointed out, Mercedes hadn't even thought about the fact that it was a week day, so if he didn't work at home, he wouldn't have been in "My job is to do with helping other companies save money, so sometimes I go an visit their businesses to asses them but most of the time I can stay here meaning I can look after my son. I've been married for 9 and a half years, , my wife works for a small cosmetic company and our son is called Elliot and he's 8" he took a sip from his coffee "What about you?"

"I don't even know how to answer that"

"Why don't we start with the night you left" she looked down guiltily "Hey, Cedes, I remember, you said, you said that no matter what happened you would always love me, and to not forget that. I may have only been 7 years old but I knew something major was going on. That night Sam came over and then we all mysteriously left to stay with mum's parents for one night; well I looked out my bedroom window and saw all your friends and a few others in those crazy outfits. Not to mention the panic on your face when you were trying to get us to leave and then the relief when mum said okay"

"You remember all that?"

"Yep, you said don't forget right?" he chuckled

She smiled "Yeah, I guess I did"

"Thanks for that nightlight by the way, I've still got it in a draw upstairs, it was always comforting, not just for the light when I was scared of the dark but just because it reminded me of you"

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that, I know I'm just making excuses and I could have tried harder, but mum and dad stopped me form contacting you"

"I figured, they both had a 'time of the month' I guessed it was when you called because they'd get all worked up, I couldn't think of what other reason it could be… so what is your situation then, why are you still so young"

"Okay, don't freak, and I'm not lying, so please believe me"

"Okay"

"I'm a vampire"

He laughed then looked at her serious expression "Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Wow… Why am I not finding this hard to believe?"

"Well mum and dad had a problem believing it, that's why they chucked Sam out, I had to run away to be with him, He's a vampire and he told me that they have a 'one' like a true love and I was his, as soon as we got to our destination Quinn changed me and I could feel it too, he's my 'one'"

"So vampires are real?" he half stated half questioned

"Yeah and so are werewolves, that group you saw outside our house all those years ago, they were mostly werewolves, I recently learnt that apparently witches were once real too but they are now supposedly extinct"

"Do you have a job or do you just go round sucking people's blood?"

"We don't drink human blood, I never have but others say you taste the persons… personality and its normally horrible, so we drink animal blood instead, it's our main food source and we do _need_ it but we can eat human food too" He chuckled when she said human "my job is pretty special, I'm on the vampire elder council and we're trying to control the union between werewolves and vampires at the moment, its 26 years in the progress but we're getting there, there's just a few rebel groups who disagree…"

After a lot more explaining, about Rachel and Quinn and their importance, what happened last time in Lima and some stuff about the wedding Mercedes realised it was time to leave.

"It was great to see you again Jay, really great"

"You'll have to come over soon and meet my family"

"Definitely, although I'm not sure if they'll understand why I look like a teenager"

"Don't worry about it, you ad Sam should come round"

"Wow I've only been here one day and I already have two dinner invitations" she hugged him goodbye "I'll see you soon" and she left.

Today had been a good so far for Mercedes, she felt complete again.

…

She arrived home and Will was already there and the whole group were gathered in the living room, Sam waved Mercedes over as she took her coat of and hung it on the coat stand by the door. She sat next to her husband and the group settled ready for Wills report

"Guy's, you're not going to believe that place, It's the exact same as it was before, the building layout, the furniture, everything. So you won't have to worry about getting lost, with the exception of maybe Talwyn but we'll all be there for her" he handed out sheets of paper "I picked up your time tables none of you are in a single lesson without at least one other of you being their too, so that can only work in our favour for this investigation" he took a breath as he handed the last timetable out to Rachel

"Thanks, Mr Schue" she winked, everyone gave a light chuckle.

"I haven't sensed anyone peculiar just yet so I've made no progress on the investigation, sorry"

"Don't worry, it was more of a case of you giving us a hint at what to expect" Quinn assured him.

"Okay, so do you guys want the gossip?" They all looked at him eagerly "Well I got in there, got my teaching schedule and my class room, anyway I was walking down the corridor which at the time was packed with school kids and I noticed something… there aren't any cheerleaders, those uniforms were so distinct all those years ago and I noticed there weren't any. So I was talking to one of the other members of staff, she's coach of the football team, who are champions by the way, and she said there are cheerleaders but they're a student run club. There aren't any funds because, are you ready for this… the glee club needs the funds, apparently they 'rule the school'"

The group looked kinda pissed off, after those few years struggling in Glee the current club had everything, Talwyn just sat heir confused

"What the hell is a Glee club?" she interrupted the mumbling between the other people in the room.

Santana volunteered to answer "It's a show choir/music club"

Talwyn huffed a laugh "show choir? Who would be sad enough to join that?" they all turned to look at her with serious faces, except Rachel who burst out laughing at all their reactions. Rachel who sat next to Talwyn noticed her look down embarrassed she put her arm around her while she continued to laugh "Sorry" Talwyn muttered

"That's okay, it was kinda funny" Puck reassured her. "So glee is popular?" will confirmed by nodding his head

"What about the existing cheerleaders are they any good?" Santana asked; cheerleading was her territory; she was the ex-head cheerleader.

"The coach I was talking to said they were okay but they didn't make much of an impact, they don't have uniforms apparently they wear, red polo shirts and black shorts.

Santana looked straight to Rachel "Rach, with your permission, while we're here, I want to fix this, I want to get the cheerleaders back to their former glory"

Rachel smiled, she had been Santana's second in command when it came to cheerleading all those years ago "of course, just don't gate too distracted"

"Oh Quinn, with your permission I want to help Santana"

"Of course you can, how good are the glee club then?" she directed her attention back to Will

"They've been runner up 4 years in a row; their director is a scary woman" They all laughed "There's also loads more extracurricular activities and sports than there was before, but with all those clubs comes the usual hierarchy, just remember, football and glee club have the more popular kids, the cheerleaders not so much"

"Well I think it's best if we look at our time tables tonight, and come up with a plan of action. We need to think about the investigation but while we're here I think we should have some fun too. I'm not saying it's a bad thing that the glee club is doing so well, I just think we need to fix some of the things that are out of place, like the cheerleaders"

"They don't even have a name" Will interrupted

"I'll sort that, we'll be the 'Cheerios' again, for Sue" Santana stated making the others round the room smile.

"Okay let's get started on this plan, we need to look out for students and teachers who live alone, they could be targets so we'll need to keep an eye on them…"

They spent the rest of the evening laying out a simple plan on how they hoped the next day would play out. But even with Will's 'introduction' to the new McKinley they were all nervous and apprehensive about what was waiting for them.

**Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written lol**

**Any thoughts?**


	5. Back to School

**AN: hopefully in this chapter some confusion will be cleared up. Will is going to resume his teaching position but he won't be in charge of glee club. Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes and Talwyn are all going to be students in junior year. Some original characters who I didn't put in ****Completely Forbidden****, will be in this (E.g. Coach Beiste) and I have a load of my own characters, who will show up every now and then, and a few of them are based on original characters original personalities.**

**Posted: 17/7/11**

Back to School

"T; hurry up or you'll be late!"

Quinn stood behind her wife and muttered over her shoulder "No we won't, we've got ages yet"

"I know I just really wanted to say that, I wanted to see what it would sound like as if we were a normal family"

"We will never be a normal family" Quinn chuckled

"I know"

Talwyn stomped down stairs dragging her school bag so it hut every stair behind her on the way down "Was that stereotypically 'normal grumpy teenager' for you?" she chuckled, joining in on the scene.

"Yeah it was pretty good" Rachel hugged her "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm kinda excited too"

"Good, anyway there's no need to worry; there will be 9 people already there to look out for you" Quinn reassured her then she sighed "I really want to take a photo of our baby's first day at school"

"Mum! I'm 18 for God's sake"

"Yes but when you have an etern-"

"Yeah yeah, when you have an eternity 18 years isn't very long, blah blah blah, you say things like that all the time" Talwyn interrupted Rachel

"I think it's poetic when you say things like that" Quinn muttered in Rachel's ear wile embracing her from behind.

On the other side of the room Puck was finishing packing his back pack while Tina with him while watching the happy family by the stairs "When are we going to have that?"

Puck looked over "What? A family, a kid?"

"Yeah, when is it our turn" she playfully whined

"How about when this is over, when we're finished here?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just want to wait until we're safe again, I worry about you enough when its just you, I'm going to be so over protective when your carrying our pup, so if it's okay, we'll wait until we're safe back at the castle"

She jumped forward into his arms and kissed him

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Yes!"

"Aww that's so cute" Santana commented with a slight sneer in her voice "Can we go now?" she whined.

"Come on then; let's go" Rachel gave the order and they left the house piling into their cars.

…

The pulled up outside the school pulling into parking spaces one next to the other in a row.

The got out of the car and stood in a line looking up at their old, yet new rebuilt school, it looked exactly the same. They figured that the school board used the original architect plan to save money from hiring a new architect. Santana was on the far Right of the line and then it went Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Talwyn, Tina and Puck.

Santana looked down the line and then laughed, they all looked at her

"What is it?" Tina asked

"I just realised, we're all dressed the same" They all wore navy blue, or black jeans with a t-shirt and hoody "We need to get new clothes this weekend" they all looked down at themselves then to each other and nodded in agreement. They only had those clothes because they were convenient and kept them warm in the harsh, cold conditions at their home of the past 26 years.

"So what's everyone going to do today, other than keep an eye out for suspicious activity" Rachel asked

"I'm going to 'research' the current cheerleaders for today" Santana replied looking up at the building.

"I'm with San" Brittany chimed in

"I'm checking out the Glee club" Mercedes answered

"Me too" added Tina

"Football" Sam and Puck answered in unison

"I'm going to check out the extracurricular activities and sports, see what's on offer" Talwyn replied

"Sounds like a good idea I think I'll do that too" Quinn added

"Okay everyone" Rachel finished "We'll see each other in lessons but we'll meet up at lunch and trade any info, which can be to do with why we're here or just gossip" she clarified.

The marched toward s the building with confidence, they didn't go unnoticed, many heads turned towards 'the new kids'.

…

Talwyn was at her locker with Rachel and Quinn a few lockers down talking flirty and mushy to one another. Talwyn rolled her eyes at her parents but she couldn't supress the small smile that grew on her face too, she closed her locker and turned to follow Quinn and Rachel who had just started heading to their next class, as she took a few steps a girl, with dark blonde hair and who was slightly taller than Talwyn, knocked her back pack off her shoulder and her books from her arms, letting both drop to the floor.

Talwyn huffed and muttered a sarcastic sassy "Sorry"

The taller blonde girl turned back to her "yeah you should be"

Talwyn was crouched on the floor picking up her books she looked up "Excuse me?"

"You should be sorry; you and your friends just turn up and walk around like they own the place; I think you all need to be put in your places"

Talwyn did her signature (hereditary) eye roll and returned to picking up her books, she then stood up with her bag and books re-organised. The rude, taller girl was accompanied by two other girls, one with darker skin and dark brown hair and another with lighter skin and a softer colour brown hair. "Are we really that threatening?" the confidence form her vampire being shoe through in the crowded corridor. Quinn and Rachel watched from a short distance, ready to step in if they needed to, but they were confident Talwyn was ready to handle this herself "You're a coward, you couldn't approach all of us, you couldn't even approach 3 of us to even the numbers, you and your minions had to gang up on me three to one" Talwyn stayed confident as she insulted the girl that stood in front of her.

The girl in the middle looked seriously pissed, she stepped forward to intimidate Talwyn, cornering her against her locker, Rachel was about to step in, but Quinn held her back for a moment "I don't even know your name yet, but I swear to god, I'm going to make your life a living hell" she childishly slapped the books out of her arms again.

"Grow up Olivia!" was called from next to Talwyn

The girl who knocked Talwyn (Olivia) huffed and stormed off with the other two girls following

Talwyn crouched down again to retrieve her books, she was met by a boy in a letterman jacket, he had blue eyes and very dark brown hair, he was tall and well built, it was he who named Talwyn's tormentor "sorry about her, she thinks she runs this place" he helped her pick up her books

The crowd started to thin out and Quinn, with a knowing smile, ushered a worried Rachel away.

"I'm Alex by the way" he said standing with half her books "Alex Perry"

"Talwyn Berry" she took her books from his arm. He let go a little reluctantly.

He chuckled "Our names rhyme… after time, you'll find that I'm a dork" he added quietly "Can I walk you to your next class" he piped up again

Talwyn looked around, she couldn't see either of her parents "Erm, sure"

"What class have you got?"

She glanced at her time table "Maths, with Mr Martinez"

"Oh cool, me too, it's this way" he lead her down the hall to their class room. When they got their; he sat next to her, Quinn and Rachel sat a few rows back observing their daughter. He seemed a nice guy, Talwyn thought, but she wasn't sure of herself round him, it was like there was a something there but she didn't know what it was, she'd have to talk to her parents about it.

…

The group were gathered at a corner table in the cafeteria. The nine had just settled when Alex walked pass "Hey Talwyn" he said quickly making brief eye contact with her

"Hey" she replied, she looked down to hide the stupid grin on her face

"Who was that?" Mercedes teased

"Oh erm, that's Alex Perry, he walked me to maths this morning"

Santana sniggered "Perry and Berry"

Rachel glared at the Latina causing her to go quiet, she then turned her attention back to her daughter "Oh he's the one who got rid of that girl, right? What was her name?"

"Olivia"

"Is she slightly taller than you, dark blonde hair, darker than your mu- Quinn's?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I think so"

"Did she have two girls with her?" Brittany asked further

"Yeah that's her"

"Olivia Hayes" Santana said "Her two sidekicks are Jessica Cortez and Elise Adams"

"How come you two already know so much?"

"We were talking to the cheerleaders, just doing some research, there are only 9 of them, but they're not too bad. Anyway it's like 3 of them run the club, they're quite nice people, but they were warning us about Olivia and her minions, they think they run the school"

"That's what Alex told me" Talwyn piped in

"So anyway these three girls are in charge of the small group of cheerleaders but they're also in the glee club"

"Names? So we know who we can trust on a 'school kid' level" Rachel inquired

"Emily walker, Ava Flores and Mia Young"

"Oh that reminds me" Puck jumped in "Do you remember Azimio and Karofsky"

"Please don't tell me they reproduced" Rachel groaned

Sam chuckled "No, but there's two boy that are basically their replacements, I saw them slushy a couple of freshman this morning"

"Names?" Quinn sighed

"Aiden Clark and Warren Baker although I'd look out for Ethan Brookes too, he seem like a nice guy at the moment but I have a feeling we could be mistaken. He's the captain of the football team"

"Okay, everyone be aware of them, for many obvious reasons" Rachel paused "So T, seen anything that takes your fancy"

"_Alex Perry"_ Santana projected her thought to everyone at the table except Talwyn

"_Shut Up!" _Rachel projected back_ "She doesn't even know herself yet"_

"_Know what?" _Puck asked

"_That Alex is her one" _Quinn answered_ "There's definitely something about Lima"_ she mused.

They all aww'd internally

"Soccer"

"Sorry what was that?" Rachel asked as they were all bought back to the original discussion

"There's a girls soccer team; I thought it could be interesting"

Quinn had an idea "Hey Rach, didn't you play soccer at one of your old schools?"

"Yeah… like 30 years ago" she muttered the last part

"But you can't have forgotten everything you learnt, maybe you could help Tal with some training" Rachel looked at Quinn curiously _"You know for a bonding exercise" _Quinn projected her thoughts just to Rachel

"Oh yeah, it you'd like T, I'd love to give you some tips"

"Really, that would be great" Talwyn smiled

"Great" Rachel returned the smile "So anything about glee club yet?"

"Not yet, it's after school, so far, apart from knowing who a few of the members are, all we know is the club is called vocal adrenaline, not new directions anymore"

"Aren't you going to join Glee Rach?" Tina asked

"I'm not sure; as we've got an investigation to do I don't want to get distracted so I'm only going to do a maximum of one sport/club, but I'm not sure what yet"

The bell rang for them to go to final lessons, okay so we'll all see each other at home and you can tell us all about glee, and you guys can tell us about football practice"

Puck, Tina, Sam and Mercedes all nodded as they shuffled out of their seats and excited the cafeteria heading in their separate directions.

**Any thoughts?**

**I know it's a bit short and I didn't update for two whole days which is a big deal for me lol but there you go, let me know if it's confusing, I tried to keep it simple, more information will be in the next chapters…. I wonder who the Glee club director is hmmmm? Lol**


	6. Can't Do Anything Right

**AN: I've been really stuck lately, I know what I want to happen, and I have some scenes written but they won't be in it for a while, so I'm trying to build up the story a little bit more, so anyway… Enjoy :)**

**Posted: 19/7/11**

Can't do anything right

Quinn and Rachel were sat in their car in the car park as other students filtered out of the school. One of the back passenger doors opened and a Talwyn climbed in shutting the door behind her

"So how was your first day?" Quinn asked as Rachel started the car.

"It was interesting"

"Interesting?" Rachel pushed for more information glancing at her daughter in the rear view mirror

"Yeah… I talked to coach Beiste about soccer; she invited me to a try out Monday after school"

"That's good, we could do some practice over the weekend, it's Thursday today so that gives us 3 days. As you're a vampire you already have increased stamina, speed and reflexes and we did make sure you were already at your human physical peak, so that will help. That just leaves me to teach you the rules of the game and show you some moves. If that's okay?" she hoped she hadn't lost her daughter in her ramble.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it, thanks mother"

"Anything else happen today?" Quinn asked

"Not really, some of the teachers are really boring"

Rachel and Quinn chuckled "Yeah they normally are" Rachel agreed

"Did you make any friend?"

"I guess not, I hung around with you guys most of the day. That Olivia girl didn't bother me again"

"What about that boy who said hi at lunch?"

"Oh, Alex? Yeah he helped me with my books when Olivia was being confrontational. He then walked me to maths and sat with me… Wait a minute you know you were there, why are you asking?"

"Just wondering" Quinn said innocently

"_You better drop this you're going to worry her" _Rachel projected to Quinn

"_Fine"_ she rolled her eyes

The car was silent again…

"Mum, mother?"

"Yeah?" they replied in unison

"When you met each other" she swallowed "How did you know you were 'soul mates'?"

"Well we were really awkward round one another, I remember when our hands first brushed my gasped at the sensation" Rachel started

"You did?" Quinn asked surprised Rachel nodded "I did too"

"Anyway?" Talwyn asked anxious

"You have to remember it wasn't smooth for us, we were both hesitant, because we were on opposite sides and not even aware of it… just aware of that feeling of doubt and no wonder we were hesitant we were both about to step into an ordeal that was the fate of our races" Quinn further explained

"You say all that but you make it sound like it's not a big deal" Talwyn huffed a laugh

"I think Britt and San had the easiest starting relationship, they were on opposite sides too, but felt no hesitation, still not sure why, maybe it was because we had prophecies to fulfil and they only did too because they were connected to us" Rachel wondered

"Maybe, Anyway, Tal, I remember just feeling like I was in love, but in our case it felt forbidden. Why do you ask?" Quinn tried to dig deeper

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering, so I'd know _if _something happened"

"Has something happened?"

"No, I was just wondering" she said innocently

"_Why won't she tell us?_ Quinn moaned telepathically to the werewolf driver

"_Maybe she's not sure yet, you have to stop pestering her, this is going to be awkward enough for her because we'll be looking over her shoulder all the time, so don't push it okay"_

"_No wonder you're the more distant parent_" Quinn grumbled

"_Hey, that's not fair, I'm trying to respect her by giving her s little bit of space, if she doesn't want to share yet we shouldn't push her"_

"_I know, sorry for the comment, I'm just upset that she didn't want to say anything yet"_

"_Give her time; let her be sure of herself first, she'll talk to __you__ when she's ready"_

"_Aww Rach don't be like that"_

"_It's true though"_

"_We're going to fix this"_ Quinn tried to reassure her

Rachel didn't say anything else and the last few minutes of their journey home.

…

Talwyn, Rachel and Quinn were home for a couple of hours by themselves before the rest of the gang got home.

"Hey you're latter than expected"

"yeah we went shopping after glee and football"

"We decided last minute to go to the cheerleader meeting; we're going to transform them" Santana said confidently "In the free period I had this afternoon i decided to go to Sues old place. It hasn't been touched. Anyway I got the Key off Will and went over there. I found a room full of Cheerios uniforms, I swear to god there must be hundreds" she joked "They were all wrapped in plastic, straight from the dry cleaners and anyway they're polyester, so they last right. I think we should use them. Sues place is like a cheerio archive, what do you think?"

"Sound like the Cheerios are coming back to McKinley" Rachel announced

"Great, I'm going to talk to Emily, Ava and Mia tomorrow, about uniforms and a name for the group"

"So what did you buy?" Quinn asked gesturing to the bags

"Well" Tina started "I didn't realise, how attached to jeans I got, I ended up buying like 5 pairs, but I got some more fashionable tops"

"You didn't go back to your 'gothic' phase then?" Rachel asked

"Well when we were shopping I realised something ironic. Do you remember, the year you joined when principle Figgins told me I couldn't wear my choice in clothing anymore because of "twilight fever" and I was worried that he thought vampires were real, I now see how funny that is. Anyway I told you that it helps to be a little theatrical"

"Yeah but you never told us what you actually did" Puck stated

"Well I dressed up as a vampire, a classic Dracula style and I scared him, saying that my dad was king of the vampires and Asian vampires are the worst of all the vampires, and then proceeded to say that my dad was really pissed, and Figgin's was going to let me wear my lady demon clothes or my dad would steal away into his house and bite his face off… I hope I didn't offend you" she said to the 5 vampires in the room

They all just burst out laughing, with the exception of Talwyn; she just watched the group amused.

"I also find it a tad ironic that I'm not a vampire but a werewolf"

Quinn calmed herself enough to talk "That's just hilarious, just the idea that you had no idea we were real and he probably did, he probably pissed his pants" she laughed again. The werewolves were laughing too but not as hard as the 3 blonde vampires

"I'm just imagining his face" Rachel wiped a happy tear form the corner of her eye

"It was priceless" Tina added.

After a couple of minutes they finally calmed down. The rest of the evening ran smoothly, the super naturals who went shopping showed off their new wardrobe and then they sat down like the big family they were to dinner.

"So how was Glee?"

"Ugh" Mercedes moaned "We sung our audition, we sang 'dog days are over'"

"Like after sectionals in junior year"

"Exactly, the students were critical, they'd never heard the song before, then we explained, we lied and said it was poplar when out parents were kids. They then criticized us for using an old song; the teacher didn't seem that bothered by our choice in song so we still got in Mr Schue's right though she is scary, I don't know what it is but she makes me feel nervous... That Olivia is a bitch though, I say we all join and teach her a lesson. We can all handle more than one club or team right? Most of us did it before, even I was on the Cheerios at one point" Mercedes pointed out

"Please" Tina added

"I'm in" Santana started "Anything to put that girl in her place"

"Me too" Brittany chimed in

Then, Puck, Sam Quinn and Rachel agreed too

"What about you Talwyn?"

"Um, I'm not a singer, like, I've never done anything like that"

"Tal you're a natural, we've heard you sing before, you'll do great" Tina tried to encourage

"Well do it next Thursday, so you can train for soccer over the weekend and we'll start practising a rehearsal performance after Monday, we not going to let you get left out" Rachel suggested

"Okay" Talwyn smiled

"Yes!" half the room shouted and they all moved from their seats in the living room to tackle her in a hug

When they got up Tina spoke to Quinn "Can I talk to you for a second, in private?"

"Yeah of course" she led Tina through the kitchen and out onto the patio "Is everything okay?"

"Well, the thing is, the director of the glee club, I'm pretty sure she's… she's Rachel's Mum"

"What?"

"Shhhh" Tina hushed Quinn

"Sorry. Are you sure she's Rachel's mum?"

"Pretty sure, they have similar personalities, the even look a little bit similar… and they smell the same"

"Oh God, she can't know, it will stress her out, she's got a lot on her mind, with this case and Talwyn and trying to make sure we're all safe"

"I know that's why Mercedes and I thought it was best to tell you first. I get it, we'll keep it to ourselves"

"Thank you… oh God I just had another thought"

"What?"

"She's my mother in law" she said not to laugh

Tina laughed lightly "Come on" they went back inside and re-joined the rest of the group.

…

The next day at school Talwyn was at her locker again, her parents had tried to give her some space and she'd learnt her way around the building already so she was by herself. Rachel turned a corner in the corridor on her way to her locker, she could see Talwyn further up the hall and smiled to herself, the smile dropped when she saw a brute in a letterman jacket and slushy cup in hand approach her with his friend behind him, they were sniggering to one another, she could hear them but Talwyn was oblivious as to what was going on. It was Aiden Clark and Warren Baker.

Rachel heard them say "Is that the one Olivia put the order out on"

"Yeah that's her"

Rachel's eyes widened, she abandoned her bags and books leaving them to fall to the floor, she took off sprinting towards the bullies, Quinn, Tina and Puck saw Rachel run pass them and followed her with their eyes to the direction she was running.

A few feet before she reached the boys she saw him pull his arm back to throw the slushy at Talwyn's back, Rachel dropped to the floor and slid the rest of the way feet first, slide tackling the boys feet from beneath him, she then turned herself so she was on her knees and she caught the falling cup and its contents.

There were some gasps and looks of astonishment from the spectators. Talwyn had turned in time to see her mother's actions.

Rachel stood straight from her knees to her feet effortlessly and glared at the second boy, who had been standing behind his friend, Rachel thought she heard him whimper before he ran away.

Someone approached from behind Rachel she turned to come face to face with a tall heavy woman "Rachel berry is it?" she just nodded her head, wondering how much trouble she was in "Nice slide tackle, I want you to try out for the soccer team, see you Monday after school" With that coach Beiste walked away.

Rachel cringed and looked hesitantly toward Talwyn, who shook her head and left in a bad mood.

Rachel was now pissed off, she couldn't do anything right, she then turned to the dazed boy who was still on the floor and pulled him up, she slammed him against the lockers and held him by the shirt "Don't you ever come near her again" she gritted her teeth "Got that?"

He nodded franticly

"Good" she stepped away and threw the slushy in his face. Then out of anger she chucked the cup at his head and it bounced off comically. She stormed back up the hall to get her books and bag that she dropped earlier.

"Hey calm down" Quinn tried to reach out to her as she stormed past; she grabbed her wrist and turned her round "What's wrong?"

"I can't do anything right can i? I try to save her from some humiliation, I didn't even need her to be grateful or anything I just wanted her to know I care and now I get an invitation to a soccer try out, _her_ soccer try out" Rachel sighed and turned to grab her things off the floor

"It will be okay"

"Yeah it will" she said plainly

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell the coach that you can't do it?"

"No, I'm going to go, but I'm going to throw it, I want to be there for her support anyway, so I'll just play badly, besides, not that she needs it, but it might make her look even better"

"You know that's a bad idea" Quinn said moving into embrace Rachel "I know you want to join the team too to stay close to her though" she whispered into her ear

"Maybe, but I don't want to steal her spot light"

"Well work on this"

"I know"

The bell then rang, and the students in the hall started making their way to their next lessons. Rachel grabbed her books and took Quinn's too as they walked down the corridor hand in hand.

**Any thoughts?**


	7. First Vision

**AN: okay-I've struck inspiration so it's time to kick this story in the rear and move it on- I've been stuck for the last couple of days. I had a basic plot line and even a few scenes already written down but I've now got another sub-plot linked to the main one that will try and liven this up (I hope :/ )**

**AN2: this is just a short chapter, still filler sort of stuff, but I now have an actual plan for the next few chapters so hopefully it will get better… yeah I'm not happy with this fic at the moment**

**Posted: 22/7/11**

First Vision

"Hey have any of you seen Talwyn?" Rachel asked the rest of the girls and Sam as she approached their table in the cafeteria.

They all shook their heads, Rachel sighed; Quinn pulled her down to sit next to her "Relax Rach, she's a typical moody teenager who's pissed off with a parent"

"Thanks for reminding me" Rachel folded her arms and rest her head on them on the table

"Just give her some space Rae" Santana tried to comfort her friend

…

"Hey kiddo, what ya doing out here?" Puck walked up the steps of the bleachers. Talwyn sat with her knees bought up to her chest, with her arms wrapped round and her head resting on the top.

"Hey Uncle Noah"

"Err, not out here remember"

"Sorry; _Puck_. That means you can't be calling me kiddo either"

"Sorry; _T_. So why are you not with the rest of us?"

"Moth-Rachel" even if no one else was round it was best to keep up with using first names; just in case

"Oh she got a soccer try out. What's so wrong with that?" he sat down next to her

"I wanted it to be my thing; she's going to be better than me because she's actually played before, I don't even know the rules, I just wanted to try something different. Let's face it, coach will compare us and that means she'll get a place on the team and I won't"

"She wouldn't do that to you, she cares about you and she wants you to be happy" he put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder

"… I know… it was really cool the way she stopped the slushy attack" she peered at him and gave a weak smile

"Yeah" he chuckled "definitely one of her best, come on" he stood and pulled her up "I'll tell you about some of her more spectacular stopping of slushy attacks"

"Okay" she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked turning back to her

"Even though you didn't say it, you reminded me that there're bigger things than soccer out there right now, and we need to be vigilant… and I need something to bond with Rachel over"

He smiled at her then walked back and hugged her, then pulled away again "in the words of your mother; let's go"

He then led her back to the cafeteria and to their table; the rest of them had just finished talking about what could do for their glee club audition.

"So anyway I'm talking to Ava, Mia and Emily after lunch, I want on Monday morning for us to strut our way down that corridor making every head turn. Me and Britt are in; anyone else?"

"I'm in" Quinn announced "I can go with you to talk to them next as well"

"I'd like to be one too" Tina spoke up shyly

"Really?" Puck asked in a low tone

"Yeah, why"

"Nothing just imagining you in a Cheerios uniform" he quickly glanced at her up and down. This just got him a god old slap to the back of the head from his wife "Ow, hey, aren't I allowed to have these thoughts about my w-girlfriend"

"Thoughts: yes, voicing them: no" she smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her

Santana interrupted "Yeah Tina, you should join us, What about you, Mercedes?"

"Nah, I was one before, and even though I'm more physically capable now, it's just not my scene"

"Okay, what about you; Rach? If they make me captain be my second in command again?" she said confidently

"No thanks I think Britt's got that covered and don't get too ahead of yourself San, however I will think about joining the squad, maybe next week, I want to see how some other things play out first" She glanced at Talwyn who was looking down at her food, possibly just to avoid Rachel's gaze or she just wasn't paying attention. Rachel let out the lightest of sighs.

The rest of lunch went smoothly despite any mother daughter tension.

….

"Hey girls, we want to talk to you" Santana and the other 3 soon to be cheerleaders approached Emily Ava and Mia in the locker rooms

"Sure, what about?" Ava asked looking up at her from the bench she was sat on

"It's about the cheer squad, we think you're good but there's more that could be done. You need a name and uniforms, and we want to join the squad too" she gestured to Quinn, Brittany and Tina behind her.

"Well the name and you guys on the squad can be sorted easy, but we can't afford uniforms, we have no money for the club at all. We don't even have a coach so we're not even recognised as a real team" Mia explained

"Yeah but if we had a coach, then we'd be given minimal funds that would pay for travel to competitions, but like Mia said we aren't recognised as a real club so we don't get anything" Emily added

Santana paused in thought "I think I can get us a coach, and uniforms are sorted"

"Uniforms? Just like that? How comes you care so much?"

"My family were from this area, and they were on the cheer squad, I really want to return it to it's former glory"

"Oh yeah I heard they were 6 times consecutive national champions, before the school burned down, the coach was Sue Syvlester or something" Mia started

"Sylvester" Quinn jumped in to correct

"Oh yeah, she went missing around the time the old building burnt down"

It was sad for them, when they thought about the fact no one knew the truth. The entire supernatural group had, had moment where they felt uncomfortable, remembering the battle. Brittany and Santana were yet to step in the choir room, the old one (which looked exactly the same) was scariest moment for them in the fight, the moment they were closest to the end.

None of them had been in the auditorium yet, they knew they would probably do their audition performance in there, and they weren't looking forward to the rush of memories they would all experience (minus Mercedes and Talwyn)

They also realised they were lucky that the school no longer had old copies of the year books with photos of them in it, because the books were destroyed with the library and the rest of the school in the fire.

The group spent the rest of their free period organising a schedule over the weekend so that Santana would have the group owning the school by the end of the next week.

….

It was now later; that evening

"Hey"

Rachel looked back over her shoulder to see Santana stepping out onto the patio, sliding the door closed behind her, Rachel smiled "Hey"

"Thought I'd find you out here; full moon, lima. We always had our talks here. So what is it this time, visions?"

"No, just wanted to sit out… no visions… just feelings"

Santana dropped herself down next to her friend "Feelings?"

"Just the usual; worry, trouble. But I think that's just being back here"

"Of course you're going to have those feelings, I'm having them too"

"I know, it's also the fact that we're still not sure of what we're up against"

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana stirred

"I'm being called" she tapped the side of her head "Britt want's me-" she started to stand up

"Yeah okay, don't want to know anymore"

"K, night" she left Rachel to herself in the silence, staring up at the moon

"_Don't panic" _Quinn's voice in Rachel's head startled her

"_You just scared the crap out of me, what's wrong?"_

"_Tal just had her first vision, but it sounds horrific, so I'm assuring her it was a dream"_

"_Okay, I'm coming up now, just locking the back door now, would you like some water or anything"_

"_No thank you but Talwyn might"_

"_Okay, just getting her a glass" _a few seconds later she slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Quinn was holding Talwyn as they sat in the middle of the double bed, Quinn waved Rachel over.

Rachel offered the glass to her daughter who took it thankfully "I'm sorry, it just really shook me up"

"What did you see?" Rachel asked cautiously rubbing Talwyn's back

"It was dark, I think in the woods or somewhere and you two were there, there were some dead bodies, their cold dead eyes were staring at me; I knew you hadn't killed them, then, we were attacked and both of you were hurt and I was scared because I couldn't act, I was frozen, . Then the dream jumped and… nothing"

"What?"

"N-nothing" she had rapidly calmed and was now blushing, she got up settling the glass on the bedside table

"go on" Quinn playfully whined

"It was about…err um, Alex" Talwyn sat on the edge of her own bed

"Oh yeah?"

"We were just talking in the choir room… It wasn't a dream was it" her tone changed

"I'm afraid I don't think so, sorry Tal"

"It's okay"

"Do you remember anything else from your… vision?"

"I'm not sure, maybe 3 figures, I couldn't see their faces, I think they were a family, I'm not entirely sure"

"That's brilliant T; you're giving us information that can help… are you okay?"

"I'll be fine thanks, goodnight" she got under her covers and turned to face the wall, the other two in the room followed suit and the house was at rest again.

….

On the edge of town in a wooded area, 3 figures dressed in black stood over their victim as its life faded away. The 3 moved round the body together; a tall woman with long blonde hair, a man of similar height with dark but greying hair and boy in his late teens with curly brown hair. They moved to a specific spot; muttering strange words and joining hands.

The earth in front of them started to shake and shift and crumble…

**Okay, disappointing I know but; the last little bit is the very tiny start of a sub-plot I came up with. I hope I can start making this better now, a bit more drama and action is needed I think**


	8. Try outs and Auditions

**AN: Okay; excuses for why I haven't updated for a week: I was getting really stuck and a bit bored with where the story was and I was trying to move it on quickly, I have a plot template but it's a bit empty in the middle, so I had to think of something to keep it interesting. I came up with a sub plot line that links to the main one (I started it at the end of the last chapter) I then wrote a main scene for this sub plot and worked for there, I then figured it would fit in as chapter 11 and I wrote backwards from there, I know have up to and including chapter 12 ready to upload so I should now be up loading once a day until then at least.**

**AN2: I'm now adding in more flash backs that don't really link directly to the written scene around them, but I wanted to write them and I think they break up the main story nicely :/ Enjoy :P**

**Posted: 28/7/11**

Try outs and Auditions

_Rachel crept down the dark narrow corridor towards a door at the far end, she lifted her hand to the door handle to notice she had a paw instead, she now realised she was in wolf form. Rather than change back she crashed through the door._

_After her head cleared from the daze caused by head butting the door she looked up, in the centre of the room under a spot light sat Quinn tied to a chair; she wore black jeans and a white sleeveless top. She sat with her head down._

_Rachel looked around but the rest of the room was so dark she couldn't see if anyone was there, she reached out with her mind, she couldn't feel anyone there. She took a few steps towards the blonde vampire, her short hair created a short curtain in front of her face._

_Rachel continued to approach cautiously, she now realised she was back in her human form, she didn't even remember changing._

"_Quinn?" the other girl didn't make a move or sound_

_She took the final steps towards her wife. Rachel nudged her-still no response._

_She gently bought Quinn's head up, it fell back to reveal lifeless stony eyes and a long deep cut in her throat, her white sleeveless top was soaked in blood. Rachel stepped back breathing heavily "no" she shook her head and looked down at her hands realising they were soaked in blood too "No" she raised her voice stepping back, her eyes now locked onto Quinn's lifeless body as she took deeper and bigger repetitive breaths "NO!"_

She sat up in bed and looked to her right, her breathing calmed when she saw the blonde sleeping soundly, She then looked towards the foot of the bed and beyond to the extra bed where her daughter also slept soundly.

Rachel felt an arm slip round her waist and gently pull her back down, "What's wrong?" Quinn murmured without opening her eyes.

Rachel smiled with relief "Nothing, nothing at all"

"Are you sure?" was murmured into the pillow next to her

"I'm sure" she leaned over and kissed the other girls cheek "Go back to sleep"

"m, k" moments later Quinn was asleep again.

Rachel stared at the ceiling and exhaled slowly. _It wasn't a vision; it was a bad dream right, right?_

After exhausting herself with thoughts like those, she finally fell to sleep in an uneasy sleep, with her arms wrapped protectively around Quinn.

…

"Keep up you two" Quinn called over her shoulder

"Stop walking so fast" Talwyn complained back as she carried several shopping bags

"No we still have lots still to get"

Rachel groaned, she was carrying too many bags too, the mother daughter pair trailed behind, Quinn, Santana and Brittany

"Can't we at least go and put this in the car" Talwyn whined

"Okay" Quinn sighed and stopped "We'll meet you in there" she pointed to the shop behind them.

"Thank you" Rachel said before rushing away with her daughter following.

…

_Flashback_

_About 56-ish years ago… (So the early 80's)_

_She stumbled down the dirt track, it was a short cut through the woods, she had taken it so often after the usual parties, she only went to the get-togethers because the thought of her parent's reactions if they found out she'd been socially unacceptable (drunk) gave her a thrill she desperately needed. _

_Of course, she'd never want her parents to find out… what would they think of her?_

_Usually she'd be stumbling because she had drunk way too much at the party but this time she was, clutching her arm. She wasn't sure what had happened, she remembered leaving the party, stumbling down the street and then starting down the dirt track, short cut, through the woods. Then her memory was hazy, or was it? … Did a dog or...-or a wolf attack her? She wasn't sure, but that would explain her mangled arm, her favourite jackets' sleeve was shredded._

_She had woken up on the forest floor a couple of hours after she had left, that guy's house… what was his name?… Oh it didn't matter; anyway she couldn't go to the hospital with her injury, they'd have to call her parents and then some type of authority would have to be informed. _

_Maybe at the time it wasn't the right decision but it was the one she made. The Latina teen continued home, holding her arm, she didn't think anything was broken._

_She made it home luckily no one saw her. She stealthy made her way into the house; she stopped in the kitchen to find a bottle of antiseptic and then continued to creep up stairs to her room. Her bedroom had an en suite bathroom; she went in there to clean up._

_She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink, her hair was a mess and there was some blood on her face. With her good arm she washed the blood away and quickly brushed her hair, she then turned her attention to her other arm._

_She started by cleaning around the wound first using warm water with some of the antiseptic mixed in it, to make a solution. Now was the painful part; to ensure the wound didn't get infected she had to clean deep into it, she bit down on a rag and began scrubbing, she tensed as she cleaned and supressed herself from crying out in pain but she let the few tears of agony leak from her eyes._

_Eventually the torture was over and she could wrap her arm, with a bandage she pulled out of the medical kit down stairs when she got the antiseptic. She was now tired, too tired to change, so she just dropped to the bed._

_The next morning, when she woke it took her a few seconds to remember what happened the night before, she got up and went back into the bathroom, she slowly unwrapped the bloodied bandage from her arm, peeling away. She had to blink her eyes wider when she saw the wound was gone; there was only dried blood, she wasn't going crazy was she? I mean there was dried blood on her arm; there was a cut there last night, right?_

_She washed her arm and confirmed there was no cut, there wasn't even any scarring. She ran her other hand over the supposedly injured arm, it didn't even hurt. She furrowed her brow and went back to her bedroom to find her jacket, and sure enough the left sleeve had been shredded and there was blood all over it, now looking down at her-self there was blood on the rest of her clothes too._

_One thing was for Sure; Santana Lopez was completely confused_

…

_It was two weeks later, after the morning after the incident Santana had got rid of the 'evidence' and decided to not think of it gain… but she couldn't help but think about it. After two weeks she had finally had enough, she decided that night, she would sneak out and go back to the woods where she believed she had been attacked._

_The Latina snuck out of her house at 11.30 pm she jogged to the wooded area where the incident took place. It seemed brighter this night, brighter than the night two weeks ago, Santana figured it was because it was a full moon out tonight, and it was a cloudless sky._

_She was reaching the exact spot where she was sure it had happened, she looked around but no one was there, she looked on the ground, but the area was covered in loads of broken twigs and leaves… it was possible a struggle had taken place but it was hard to tell. Santana leant against a tree and was going to wait a while when all of a sudden she felt her body burning, her joints, her bones her muscles, she dropped to the floor as the pain weakened her, she then felt her bones shifting, she howled out in pain, and after what felt like a life time but was in fact more like 2 minutes; it was over. She tried to stand but felt unbalanced so she dropped onto all fours, she looked down at her feet to find paws, big paws with huge sharp claws, she screamed but it came out as a wince._

_She wasn't sure what to do, after the initial shock had worn off, she felt excited, all her senses were heightened and she just had this urge to hunt. Her big pointy ears picked up on a small defenceless, delicious, animal and she couldn't help but dart after it._

_She woke the next morning in her bed, completely undressed, wrapped in her bed sheets. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she remembered what had happened. Santana then had a thought; could she change again? She got out of bed and confidently walked over to the full length mirror, she tensed but kept her eyes open, if it worked she wanted to watch it. She didn't really know what to do, or what to expect, she just thought about changing and concentrated on it, after a few tense seconds it worked, and to her relief it didn't even hurt._

_She looked at her wolf reflection; the dark wolf with dark intense eyes looked back at her and in that moment, she felt stronger and even more confident._

…

_Just two days later she decided to tell her parents, she didn't expect it to go down well, but her wolf gave her even more confidence. She'd never confronted them about getting wasted at all those parties; parties they didn't even know about in the first place. But now she could, she felt strong enough and she was proud of the creature she had become._

_As Santana descended the stairs, she thought of how she was going to approach this, she wasn't sure why but she didn't want to keep this to herself, she felt a need to tell them. She found her parents sitting in the living room reading; her dad was reading a newspaper and her mother was reading some trashy novel._

"_Mum, Dad; I need to talk to you about something"_

_Her mum lowered her book and her dad peered over his paper_

"_Yes Santana, what do you want to talk about?" her mother asked settling her book on the coffee table in front of her, her dad then huffed from being disturbed and folded his paper before chucking it onto the same table._

"_I don't really know what to say, or what to call this but, I guess in the simplest way of explaining it is… I'm a werewolf"_

"_Have you been taking drugs" her dad asked seriously and abruptly_

"_No!" she shook her head franticly, she'd drink till she passed out but she wasn't going to give into peer pressure and take drugs. "I'm telling the truth, I can change into a wolf, a bid dark wolf, I kinda look like a normal wolf but considerably bigger and heavier set"_

"_Santana this isn't funny, I'm afraid I don't understand your joke" her mum interrupted; confused_

"_It's not a joke, I really can change"_

_Her dad approached her and tilted her head back. With his thumb he forced her eyelids open wider and checked her pupils "I think you need to go lie down, get some rest"_

_She swatted his hands away irritated and stood up "I'm not lying, I'll show you" she started removing her clothes_

"_Seriously now Santana" her dad spoke sternly, warning her, he then looked away as she removed her last items of clothing. Her wolf definitely made her more confident and less modest_

_She covered herself with her arms "I'm going to change now" she announced_

_Both her parents risked a glance towards her out of curiosity, they looked in time to see the beginning of her change, and form that point they couldn't look away._

_When she finished she looked at them playfully, like a big playful family pet._

_The wolf seemed to smile, but her parents stood and sat still with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. She took a cautious step towards her mother, who cried out a shriek, Santana stopped her movements, she looked back to her dad on her left but he wasn't there. Before she knew what was happening he ran from the kitchen and was on her right side in the blink of an eye, she didn't have time to react as he stabbed a knife in between her spine and shoulder blade._

_She howled out in pain and slowly shifted back, crying out instead, she stayed on her hands and knees as she pulled the knife out and the stab wound healed quickly 'well that explains the arm2 Santana thought, she then looked up at her parents, her dad had his arms protectively wrapped around her mum who was sobbing_

"_Get out, now, go, and don't ever come back"_

_She gathered her clothes and ran upstairs, she got dressed and packed clothes into a duffle bag, as she zipped the bag up she broke down crying, she dropped down to the floor next to the bag and hugged her knees to her chest._

'_did I really think they would be okay with this, who would be, maybe because I found it so easy to accept I thought others would too' these types of thoughts ran through her head_

_After a few minutes, she gathered herself, wiped her tears and picked herself up from the floor, she grabbed the bag and without looking back she left the house without looking back. She was free, so what was she going to do, she thought about it and realised she needed money, she ran to the bank and withdrew the maximum on her credit card before her parents could cancel it, she managed to take out about $6000._

_She was independent, she had some money for security, and she her wolf for protection, she left that town and never looked back._

_End Flashback_

…

It was later that day when the five got back form shopping. Mercedes and Sam were having lunch with Mercedes parents. Puck and Tina had gone out for a run (in human form)

…

"Okay remind me to never go shopping with mum again" Talwyn said as she walked out across the patio, she sat down on the edge to put her shin pads, socks and soccer boots on "I'm exhausted"

Rachel was playing with the soccer ball on the grass, she chuckled at her daughter "are you going to be okay to train?"

"Yeah, I'll just use the shopping trip as my warm up"

Meanwhile inside, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sat at the dining room table, Quinn was watching her immediate family out the window, smiling as her wife and their daughter bonded.

"We're going to sort out cheerio uniforms later, me and B are going to Sue's old place to get a load of uniforms then we're all gathering at Ava's house to hand them out, and make sure they fit properly. I presume you're coming too Q"

"Yeah, I'm going, what are you going to do about a cheerleading coach?"

"We'll I figured that we don't really need someone to actually coach the cheerio's, just act as the coach, so I thought, maybe Will would be interested, it wouldn't involve any work from him, it would just get us the funds"

"That's a good idea I guess but we can't get distracted by cheerleading, we can't forget why we're here"

"Of course not, and it's not like we're trying to bring glee club down, we're just trying to fix this club… for Sue, and for me I guess, I want that kind of power again, you know, power that doesn't really hold too much responsibility, not like the werewolf council"

"Okay, just make sure we don't over work even if that was the Sue Sylvester way"

…

It was the perfect way for the Cheerios to make a comeback. The 13 members gathered in the car park outside. Rachel, Talwyn, Mercedes, Sam and Puck all told them they'd see them in class and went in separately.

"Santana? We all took a vote and you know so much more about all this than we do, we want to make you Captain"

"Really" she faked shock but she was kinda hoping they'd want to nominate her. "I accept" the non-super natural members all smiled brightly at her "Right let's get this show on the road"

It may have been freezing cold but they didn't wear their matching jackets, Santana wanted the impact of just the uniform as they walked into the building. The stood in the entrance way; Santana at the front in the middle; on her right Stood Brittany, Quinn then Tina and on her left stood Emily Ava then Mia. These 7 walked down the hall in a V formation, the other 6 members behind them.

Santana put her hands on her hips and the rest of the group copied her as they strutted down the hallway. As predicted all heads turned to watch them, they held their head high and looked down their noses at everyone with a smirk. Santana thought: _It's good to be back._

…

Meanwhile in another area of the school Mr Schue was moving to his new office, it was Sue's office; well it was sort of Sue's office only it was the rebuilt version.

It felt so empty, that was probably due to the lack of trophies. The cabinets to hold them weren't even there. But there it was; looking similar to before, Sue's office. Will put the box of his office possessions onto the desk. He then heard a knock on the door; he turned to meet a woman with shoulder length ginger hair and big doe eyes

"Hi, Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and newly appointed to Cheerleading Coach" he stepped forward to shake her hand

She was hesitant at first but she did take his hand eventually "Emma, Pillsbury, I'm the guidance councillor, erm are you new here?"

"Yeah I started last Thursday. How come I haven't seen you in the staff room at least?"

"Oh I don't leave my office much" she muttered 'germs' as an excuse; even if she didn't mean for him to hear it, his 'wolf senses' allowed him to hear her clearly.

He just smiled as feeling over whelmed him, at his age he knew exactly what was happening "Well maybe you could have lunch with me today, in the staff room" he suggested

"Maybe" she smiled, the bell then rang and she excused herself "You better get going, and so should I, it was nice to meet you will, I'll see you later"

"See you later" he raised a hand as a gesture of a wave as she left his doorway and returned to the emptying corridor

He couldn't help the beaming smile that grew on his face, he'd found her.

…

Later that afternoon, Rachel and Talwyn were out on the soccer pitch for their try out.

They had gone through the warm up exercises and now they were playing with the team and the subs. The entire group had been split into two teams evenly, so their skills were evened out meaning Rachel and Talwyn played opposite each other. They wore red or black bibs to distinguish who was on what team.

At first Rachel honestly didn't mean to play badly, she was distracted watching Talwyn to see how she was doing, in her mind she was just a proud parent watching from the stands, she forgot she was actually playing.

After a few hiccups Rachel started to let her competitive side show, but whenever she pulled off a spectacular tackle or scored a goal (2 in total just from her, which Talwyn matched) she'd then play badly for the next few minutes. It was quiet obvious to the Coach what she was doing.

At the end of the game which finished with Talwyn's team winning 3-2, thanks to Rachel's almost invisible slip up allowing some other girl pass the defences to score their 3rd goal.

Coach Beiste spoke to the members of the team about their progress today and even asked them what they thought about the girls who tried out. Rachel and Talwyn were too busy talking to one another to bother to tune in and listen in on what the others had to say about them. The coach then dismissed the team.

"Berry and Berry!" coach Beiste called the girls over

"Berry T, you're on the team, you'll be the new striker" Talwyn's eyes widened in amazement

"Berry R, you're also on the team, Centre midfield" Rachel's expression was similar to her daughters

"Both come by my office tomorrow morning; I'll have you're uniforms ready by then and I'll let you know when all our practice times are. I think we've got a good chance this year with you two on the team"

"Erm Coach, aren't the other girls going to be annoyed if we get to play these positions when we're new to the team"

"No I talked to them, they said they don't care they just want to win so badly and you two are definitely going to help us do that, now off you go"

The two nodded and started to leave "Actually Rachel can I have a word"

They both stopped and Rachel waved Talwyn to keep going

"Yes coach?" she asked turning back to the woman towering over her.

"I saw that deliberate slip up at the end, and I think I know what's going on, you don't want to upset your cousin, am I right"

Rachel looked at her feet before nodding her head "I'm sorry, I just don't want to upset her, if she thinks I'm trying to show off or something"

"I still want both of you on the team, but don't do that again Berry or you're off, understand" The coach spoke firmly but she wasn't threatening

"I get it, I won't let you down… because if I do, I'll be letting her down too, not to mention the rest of the team"

"Good, now get outta here"

"Thanks Coach" she jogged off meeting Talwyn outside the changing room waiting for her. "Hey"

"Hey, we're on the team" she squealed, Rachel held her hand up for a high five but Talwyn dove in for a hug instead "Thanks for helping me"

"Any time T" Rachel said smiling as she hugged her daughter back

…

It was now Thursday afternoon, and the 9 Super naturals were getting ready to perform, they had been rehearsing after school. They decided that they would sing 'Light up the world' as it was one of their original songs. It was the one they sang at nationals their junior year, before the vampires were at McKinley. 'Loser like me' had been suggested at first by Mercedes because it was a much more personal song when they sang it all those years ago, but Santana pointed out that they don't want to be labelled as losers, so they should sing the other up beat original song.

They didn't wear matching outfits or anything but they used the original choreography, Sam, Quinn Brittany and Talwyn all had to be taught the routine and song, but they managed to pull it off. Sam sung Arties part, and Puck sung Finns part. It didn't sound the same but in some people's opinion it sounded better (even if Sam and Pucks voices were totally different to Artie and Finns).

They were now ready to perform in front of the glee club; who were waiting in the seats. The 9 who were auditioning were getting ready behind the curtain. The band was still setting up, so they were quickly running through the routine one last time.

They all felt nervous, they weren't sure why, maybe it was from not performing for so long at least that must have been what it was for at least Mercedes, Talwyn had never performed properly before so that's why she probably felt nervous, but for the rest it was not just that it was the space they were in, they were remembering the last time they were here, kinda, they had to remind themselves; it was new building but it still looked the same.

As they were finding their starting positions, Rachel's stopped and stood still staring at one spot on the stage

"Are you all right?" was whispered over her shoulder

"Yeah I'll be fine" They both knew what she was staring at, it was the exact spot where Quinn had almost died, where Rachel shared her life force with Quinn to save her.

One of the band members cleared their throat "We're ready when you are"

The group all nodded in response and got into position. The curtain was pulled back, the lights came on and the guitarist started playing…

...Needless to say they blew the current glee club away and got into the club.

**Wow longest chapter yet. Any thoughts?**

**I'm trying to keep it interesting (in my mind) but if you have any suggestions go ahead and I'll see what I can do.**

**I know the actual progress in this story is a bit rushed but I just want to move on with this now.**

**TrustInFaith**** : thanks for the suggestion… a few hours before I read your review I actually started writing something sort of, kind of similar (give away is at the beginning of this chapter) I tried to include an argument but it was really hard to find something worth them arguing over. I have come up with something different but it won't be in it till chapters 11 and 12. Also thank you for the reviews :)**


	9. Family Future and Past

**AN: to: faberryfan; I have to keep the story interesting ;D**

**Posted: 29/7/11**

Family; Future and Past

It was now nearly 3 weeks later and it was a Wednesday; it was the last school day before they broke up for the Christmas break.

Talwyn walked into the choir room during lunch, she wasn't expecting it to be empty but she wasn't expecting, the person who was there, to be there.

"Oh hi"

Alex looked up from his seat in the corner at the top of the risers "Hey" he smiled "How are you? We haven't spoken much even though you're in Glee club now"

"Yeah I know, I'm good thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Fine thanks" he smiled at her again, there was a moment of awkward silence.

Talwyn looked to her feet then back up "You haven't, by chance, seen my cousin recently"

"Rachel? She was here just before you came in, then that other girl, Quinn came in and they kept giving each other looks" he chuckled

_They were probably communicating telepathically_ Talwyn thought to herself.

"If they wanted privacy, they could have asked me to leave; I wouldn't have minded leaving… They're a bit intense sometimes, aren't they?"

"Yeah" Talwyn cringed as she agreed; trying not to think of her parents in any intimate way.

"So I'm presuming by the face you pulled there's no way in hell you intend on finding them right now"

Talwyn looked up at him again and laughed "Yeah I don't want to find them, I guess I'll go find some of the others" she turned to leave

"You could always stay here and spend your lunch break with me" he inquired.

She turned back "Actually I'd really like that" she replied shyly. She went and took a seat near him, so that there was one seat between them.

"So how are you finding McKinley?"

"It's okay, sometimes it's really boring but it has its moments"

"I always found it really boring, it got better lately"

"Oh yeah, how come?" she asked with genuine curiosity

"Well since you and your friends arrived, you all stirred up the social hierarchy, it's really fun to watch people like Ethan and Olivia, mainly Olivia and her minions, going mad trying to put it back in order. Like the cheerleaders, that was really cool what Santana and the others did" he laughed lightly

Talwyn laughed a little too "What it is with Olivia?"

"She just feels a need to be powerful and popular, I mean she doesn't even care for Ethan she's just using him because he's captain of the football team, he knows she's using him but he doesn't care because Olivia puts out-" he cut himself off "sorry that was a bit bitchy and crude for lunch time conversation"

She just smiled "No it's fine"

"I can't believe I dated her"

Talwyn looked up from her lunch box on her lap, she felt a pang of jealousy "You dated Olivia?"

"Yeah, in the end I broke up with her, I let her tell everyone it was the other way round, you know, she couldn't let it damage her reputation. I didn't really care, it never damaged mine. I just realised I didn't feel anything for her, I mean we didn't even do anything and I knew she just wasn't for me… God have mercy on whoever she's supposed to end up with… I must sound like a real pansy right now"

Everything this boy said seemed to make the young vampire smile "Well if I remember rightly, when we first met you confessed to me that you were a dork"

"Shhhh that's supposed to be a secret, I never confessed that before"

Talwyn huffed a laugh "I don't know why you'd be worried about it, you're on the football team and in the Glee club"

He looked round the room comically to make sure no one was there "Can I tell you, perhaps, my biggest secret"

"Of course, I'll keep it to myself"

"Okay" he took in a deep breath "I hate football"

"Really but you're so good at it"

"I know, it's a cliché, but my dad wants me to go to college and play football there, I however want to be a Veterinary practitioner"

"A vet?"

"Yeah, I already have a Saturday job at the main one in Lima, they trained me to work in the reception and I sometimes handle animals to and from surgeries and they let me assist a vet sometimes to learn about it. My mum is all for it, but I'm too scared to tell my dad"

"You shouldn't be scared" she wanted to reach forward and comfortingly take his hand, but she resisted "you don't want to be stuck doing something you hate"

"Yeah, you're right" he said glumly looking at the floor, he then turned back to her "I don't really see how it's any of their business anymore, they don't live at home anymore"

"Why not?" Talwyn asked disgusted

"They both travel for their jobs so they're only home a couple of days at a time then they're off again for months"

"Oh" was all she could say, well what else could she say? She hardly knew Alex really; yet she felt like she'd known him her whole life. She couldn't insult his parents even if he felt that way about them, it wasn't any of her business really, even if he confided in her.

Alex decide to break the silence "Oh I almost forgot, congratulations on your soccer Win last Saturday"

"Thank you"

"I heard you got 'woman of the match'"

"Yeah, I scored two of three of our goals and assisted the third"

"That's brilliant… see you and your friends are really changing this school. The girls soccer team is the best we've ever had here, the boy's football team is stronger than ever thanks to Puck and Sam, there are now actual cheerleaders, and in Glee I think we have an actual chance of winning at nationals this year"

"I just hope we're still here" Talwyn muttered

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, I guess you told me a secret, I guess I can share information with you… we all live together, all 9 of us, I guess we grew up together, and for all of us our situation with our parents are complicated and the move here was only temporary"

"Oh, that's … sad… at least you have one another I guess"

"Yeah it's nice, they_ are_ my family"

"Well I hope you don't move away… erm because glee really need all of you, I mean I really can't dance or sing"

"So why did you join? It's not like you need the immunity… erm I mean, you're not that bad of a singer and dancer" she teased

He just laughed "I joined Glee because I like music, and I'm about to reveal some more of my 'dork side': I play the violin and the trumpet and I love it" Talwyn burst out laughing "What?" he said trying not to crack up at her reaction

"I just can't imagine it. Alex Perry, handsome superstar football player and glee club member, is actually looking for a career as a vet, enjoys playing the violin and trumpet and has no interest in football"

"Oh so am I not handsome when I'm a dork" he flirted

She blushed and looked away realising what she said "No you're still good looking either way" she muttered, she missed his face reddening at her compliment. It was awkwardly quiet again for a moment

"Tal-"

"Well if it isn't Perry and Berry" It was Olivia, without back up

"What do you want?" He asked her abruptly

"Nothing" she said coyly "I just left my book in here earlier" she walked over and immediately found her book and left again "bye" she said teasingly making Talwyn feel uncomfortable

"I guess she wasn't up for a fight today" Talwyn said looking over to Alex again.

"No she would only have started something if she had the bigger numbers… Talwyn?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to… to go out on… a date… with me?" he couldn't look at her as he asked

"I'd love to" she answered without hesitation

He looked back at her meeting her eyes this time "great, erm how about this Friday? I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, Friday at 7 is great for me, if you give me your number I can text you my address" they swapped numbers and then continued talking for the rest of lunch

…

"I thought you two were meeting with T in the choir room"

"When I got their Alex was in there, when Q showed up we decided to go so that when Tal showed up maybe they'd talk. She still might not know it yet, but I see it so clearly, they're meant to be. I'm just worried; she hasn't had a chance to talk to him because we're all always hovering around"

"So" Quinn started getting every ones attention "Sam, Puck what can you tell me about my future son in law" Rachel chuckled at her wife.

"I wouldn't worry about it Quinn, he's a genuinely nice guy" Sam reassured her

"Good, I wouldn't want to punish him if he hurts her"

"I don't think he will, he doesn't seem the type, besides Rach give the boy a break he has no idea what he'll get himself into if he asks her out" Puck chuckled

"Okay… We'll go easy, but one slip up"

"You know we've all got Tal's back" Santana reminded Rachel "He won't have a chance to hurt her"

Rachel and Quinn felt so lucky to have such a caring extended family of friends.

…

"Hey Emma" Will walked into the staff room with his bag on his right shoulder, holding the strap with his hand and carrying his brown paper bag, for his lunch, in his other hand "Is this seat taken?" he gestured to the seat at the small round table opposite her.

"No" he sat with her permission, they sat with each other every lunch time since the day Emma knocked on his new office door. But Will still asked every day for permission to sit with her. He knew when they first spoke that she had some form of OCD, but he knew there was hope...

_Flash back to, one evening, a couple of weeks ago:_

_Will was with the other nine at their home away from home; they had started the evening by discussing the reason they were even there, the investigation. They had picked up on a few suspicious characters, so each pair of super naturals in the team was assigned one or two to continue to investigate. The group also discussed people who could be at threat of the same fate as the others (disappearances and murders). They found that people who lived alone could be at threat._

_As the professional discussion drew to a close and they bought out some alcohol and food, Rachel started on Will_

"_So what's got you in a good mood lately?" Rachel asked innocently, she already knew she just wanted to see what he said. It turned out the rest of the beings in the room were completely oblivious. They all looked towards Rachel as she started taking then simultaneously followed her gaze across the room to Will._

_He took a sip from his beer bottle then cleared his throat "I may have found my mate"_

"_Something about Lima" Quinn chimed_

"_Good going Will, now we've all found our mates-" Rachel kicked Puck who sat on the floor by her feet "Erm, except Talwyn" Rachel didn't want Talwyn to know that they all knew in case she didn't know herself yet._

"_So who is?" Rachel asked coyly_

"_Erm, its Emma Pillsbury" he muttered into the top of his beer bottle as he took another swig._

_The group huffed out a snigger, but then held it back, except Santana who showed no mercy "Neat freak Pillsbury" she spluttered out_

"_hey, there's nothing wrong with her"_

"_It's not that" she said wiping a happy tear, from under her eye _

_Brittany joined in "It's just well you're a wolf, a dog… a flea bitten mongrel"_

"_Hey!" Half the beings in the room shouted_

"_I didn't mean it like that I was just thinking of what the humans say stereotypically about dogs" she defended her self and Santana helped_

"_Well when you put it like that; that was kinda what I was saying"_

"_Yeah Will, she has OCD and you're an animal, of course we're all animals in some way, but for you it's going to be hard with her" Quinn pointed out_

"_I already got her out of her office at lunch times and I've only known her 3 days"_

"_Well good luck, we're all here when and if you need us"_

"_Thanks"_

_End Flashback_

"So how's coaching the cheerleaders? Looks like they're doing really well, they made a big impact at the football game the other night"

"Oh you were there?"

"Yeah, it normally makes me uncomfortable but, I just figured what the heck"

"That's really great Emma. The Cheerios are doing great, to be honest I'm only involved as support, they pretty much run themselves. I just make sure they have everything they need; they know more about it all than I do"

"Yeah I saw the made Santana their captain shortly after she turned up… a lot of you turned up at once actually"

"Oh yeah?... I think they're all friends, they were all friends before they got here, so they're pretty close"

"They've really changed this place though, there's tension in the air" she said almost with a squeak of panic and excitement

"Yeah, they've stirred something up" they continued the simple conversation. Will really wanted to ask Emma out on a date, but he didn't want to scare her off so he kept holding back.

…

_Flashback_

_You are invited to attend:_

_Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang's_

_Wedding_

_Their wedding was to be the first wedding to take place at the castle since the new council's had taken their places and the refurbishments and expansion to the castle had been completed._

_Rachel was to perform the ceremony. It wasn't going to be focused on any religion; it was just a simple legally binding ceremony._

_They both dressed traditional, Tina in a simple white strapless dress and Puck in a simple black suit._

_The ceremony took place on a terrace looking out onto the mountainous scenery. _

_The guests there were just their close friends: the ones from Lima and a few new friends from around the castle, beings who were new recruits for the army and vampire elder council and some members who were staff at the castle. _

_Puck had become good friends with the latest vampire elder; Lucas, he turned up to offer his services and straight away everyone noticed the chemistry between Lucas and Sarah, Puck's sister (at the time; little did they know, watching the hesitation between this pair was going to be more painful than Quinn and Rachel. Quinn and Rachel took a few painful weeks; these two would take a few painful years)_

_As the ceremony began Noah stood at the front with Rachel and Sam his best man. They had managed to talk Santana into being a bridesmaid with Mercedes for Tina. _

_As Tina appeared at the end of the isle she looked nervous, there weren't many people there but she was still almost shaking from her nerves, Noah shot her a cheeky grin and it distracted her enough to calm her breathing._

_Later during the simple ceremony;_

_Noah had just said 'I do' and Rachel had literally turned to Tina when one of the guard ran up the isle and interrupted_

"_Your majesties, there's a threat approaching the castle, we need to prepare"_

"_We've only got like 10 fully trained soldiers" she looked at Tina and bit the corner of her bottom lip_

"_I do" she said with a smile_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife" Rachel continued quickly and joyfully "You may now kiss the bride" she tossed the book she was holding with her 'script' inside over her shoulder_

_Tina yanked puck by the scruff of the shirt towards her and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He blinked in surprise before giving in and closing his eyes. Tina pulled back_

"_I love you" he sighed; looking far into her eyes_

"_I love you too" she said giving him another kiss, a quick one this time, the whole wedding party turned to Rachel expectantly _

"_Let's go!"_

_And with that they all proceeded to run through the castle to the armour room, to get changed._

_They met their enemy not far from the castle; it was just the usual: outcast super naturals, mostly vampires and wolves. Our heroes may have been slightly outnumbered but their experience and strength ensured they were triumphant over the enemy that day._

_Puck and Tina's wedding day didn't go as smoothly as planned but they figured this interruption was just a taste of their lives to come._

_End Flashback_

**Any thoughts?**

**Okay I know, that was a bit disappointing but I promise it will liven up from the next chapter (in my opinion)**

**Yeah some of the flash backs are going to be really random, they're just things I wanted to include from time missed from before **_**Completely Forbidden**_** and in between **_**Completely forbidden **_**and **_**Completely backwards**_


	10. Mother

**Posted: 30/7/11**

Mother

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch

"Come on, time for glee club" Quinn said getting the group to move

As they were walking down the corridor Rachel spoke up so they could all hear "I want to quit glee club"

"Why?" most of them said in unison

She turned to face them and walked down the hall way backwards (her heightened wolf senses ensured she didn't walk into any one or anything) "Well I really want to keep doing soccer and I feel like I haven't been doing enough research or anything for our investigation… we've all just been having too much fun… which, don't get me wrong, I'm fine with but we haven't found anything out yet"

"At least stay for today's session Rae"

"Okay, but you can't change my mind, I'm still quitting at the end"

The group walked into the class room, where they found Mia, Emily and Ava. Olivia and Ethan were sitting in the corner next to one another and on the opposite side of the room were Talwyn and Alex, Sat in the same seats they had been sitting in at lunch time. Quinn went and sat down next to her, then Rachel next to Quinn, then next to them Santana and Brittany. Puck, Tina, Mercedes and Sam sat the row in front of the others.

The group had one sectionals easily a week before so were still on a high from that, and even thought it wasn't on Ms Corcoran's schedule, at the request of Rachel, they had a jam session.

A new boy showed up about five minutes into their jam session. Rachel watched him curiously as he approach Ms Corcoran.

The teacher quietened the group down

"Everyone, could I have your attention please" she barked out. When the class were calm she continued "This is Jesse, he's going to audition, Jesse?" she said to him to see if he was ready.

He nodded and took a seat at the piano stool, He started to play, the song was definitely a love Ballard, but the super naturals didn't recognise it, _it must be a more recent song from the time we were at the base _they thought.

All the super naturals didn't like the way Jesse was looking at Rachel while he sang, they all stole glances towards her and saw that she was unimpressed and uncomfortable as he watched her. Quinn took her hand possessively.

…

After Jesse's successful audition, the rest of the group returned to singing and chatting about whatever they wanted, Rachel walked down the risers to look through a stack of sheet music on the piano

"Hi, Jesse St James" he introduced himself confidently

"Erm, Rachel Berry" she said not really looking away from the sheet music

"Did you like my audition?"

"Yeah it was okay, I'm not familiar with the song though" she didn't give him much praise, hoping he'd leave her alone.

"Oh it's an oldie, from about 20 years ago"

"Oh" was she supposed to sound impressed

"_What does he want?"_ she heard Quinn in her head as Jesse ranted on about something

"_I don't actually know" she internally chuckled back_

"_Is he bothering you? Do you want me to come down there?"_

Rachel internally laughed at her wife showing her possessive side_ "Not yet but if he doesn't leave me alone soon, I'll ask for you" _

"_Okay, oh by the way, Alex asked Talwyn out"_

"_Aww… but he didn't ask our permission first"_

She heard Quinn laugh out loud_ "Stop living in the 50's Rae, besides he doesn't know we're her parents, doi"_

"_Who uses doi anymore, or ever did for that matter"_

"_I dunno, oh I think curly's trying to get your attention"_

"So what do you think Rachel?"

"Sorry what?" she looked up from the sheet music at him and she noticed he had stepped closer to her while she was distracted

"We should date; we'd be an awesome power couple"

She almost laughed in his face, but she went for a calm yet intimidating approach instead "look Jesse, there are so many things wrong with what you just said, firstly that is a really bad way to ask someone out, another reason is you are so not my type and another, I'm already taken" she felt more comfortable when she felt a familiar hand slip into hers"

"Oh you're… gay"

"Yes I am very happy thank you, this is my girlfriend Quinn" she really wanted to say: wife of 22 years who she has a daughter with; instead of girlfriend

"O-kay…" he then walked away humiliated, he sat in the corner of the room and didn't say much, he just kept watching all the super naturals making them feel a little uneasy.

…

"Ms Corcoran, I need to speak with you" Rachel approached the teacher as the rest of the class filed out, she let Tal know she'd meet her by their lockers to then go to soccer practice.

"Yes Rachel what is it?" The teacher looked up from the stack sheet music in front of her

"I'm sorry to say, I'm quitting glee club" she looked down and fiddled with the strap of her shoulder bag

"Why?" the teacher asked with clear disappointment in her voice

"Well my schedule id hectic and I can't keep up with this, besides you've already got so much talent in here, yet you keep giving me solo's, I realise it's not all the solos but it's quite a few and I'm pretty sure some of them are getting annoyed, I mean Mercedes and Tina and Santana all have strong unique voices… and Olivia is pretty good, even if her attitude stinks" she added reluctantly

The teacher chuckled "okay, so I'll just reduce your work load"

"It's not just that I need the time I use here to put into other things"

"But… what about the socialisation you'll be missing out on?"

Rachel huffed a laugh "I live with 8 of them and one of them is starting to date my cousin so I'm sure I'll get to know him better soon, my friends are close with the other Cheerios and I could care less for Ethan and Olivia and all their minions" (the two who tried to slushy Talwyn weeks ago and Jessica and Elise)

"But Rachel-"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't want to do this anymore, if circumstances change I'll come back but I don't think that will change anytime soon, and we might move again" she muttered the last things, But Shelby heard

"Please Rachel"

Rachel pulled a confused face towards her teacher's reaction "erm bye" she just turned towards the door and started to leave.

"Rachel I'm your mother!" she shouted in desperation as Rachel walked away

She turned round and smiled shaking her head "I know" she shrugged

"You know?"

"I've known since I met you in our audition for glee club" she shrugged again

"You knew, this whole time and you didn't say anything"

"I was waiting for you to say something. Why didn't you?" she wasn't smiling anymore

"I was scared, that you would reject me"

"Well I have every right to. I had two dads growing up, in a time very much less acceptable than now, you knew that, you never thought to contact me, even about this situation" she gestured to herself, she meant the werewolf situation. She started being more assertive and a little bit angry "I was alone and scared, I was lucky to have a friend like Noah to help me, I was lucky my dads understood, Santana's parents didn't and I'm extremely lucky to have the family and people who support me now"

"And I want to be there for you now!"

"I've done pretty well without you for the first 107 years of my life" she turned to leave again

"But I'm your mother"

Rachel snapped her head back before turning to Shelby and storming up to her "Exactly, you're my mother, you're not my mum, I needed a mum growing up. I could so easily blame you for the difficulties I've had in my relationship with my daughter. I don't want to be her Mother, I want to be her Mummy again, I want back the relationship I had with her before she was 13. But we drifted. I wasn't always sure how to act with her at those different ages" tears had started to roll down her cheeks "I had no parents to ask for advice" she laughed "And even if you had been there then; you would have been no help, because you didn't raise me" she wiped her face and stepped away "I'm already trying to fix one mother daughter relationship, I can't handle two, Goodbye Shelby" and with that she ran from the choir room trying to hold back the tears caused by years of supressed emotion for her long lost parent.

The tears blurred her vision and she bumped into someone, she helplessly dropped herself to the floor, then she felt supportive arms embrace her from the side

"It's okay, it's okay" was repeated in hushed tones into her ear. Rachel just nuzzled further into her wife's embrace.

"Is she alright?" Rachel heard another voice, it was her daughter and she pulled her down to the floor to hold her

"No matter what, I will always be here for you, even when we piss each other off, I will not back down, I will always be here, don't forget that"

Talwyn heard the serious and almost desperate tone and it scared her to see the parent she always saw as the stronger one, this broken "I know, and I'll always need you, I love you mother"

It pained Rachel a little to hear that (mother) "I love you too T"

Luckily the corridor was mostly empty as the two vampires cradled the broken werewolf. Shelby watched from a distance, disappointed in herself.

…

"Will Schuester?" will looked up to see a tall woman with long blonde hair standing in his office door way

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"Hi, I'm Holly Holiday, I just got here this afternoon, and I'm the French sub. I though as you were the other language teacher I should say hi"

"Oh yeah I heard Ms Collins the French teacher left, or is ill… no one's entirely sure she just didn't… show up today" he added quietly while processing his thoughts "Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you" he left his seat from behind his desk and walked over to her to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I don't suppose we could go get some coffee, you could tell me about the school, you know, which kids to look out for…" she smiled at him

"Yeah I'll just get my coat" he grabbed his coat and scarf and the two left the building together.

…

After about 10 minutes Rachel was calm enough to move on.

"You okay now?"

"I will be" her voice was gravely, her throat had dried up from the crying and heavy breathing.

All three of them stood up and dusted off their clothes, they simultaneously picked up their bags

"Come on, we're late for soccer practice" Rachel half smiled at her daughter "Are you going to hang around, Q?"

"Nah, I want to get home, I want to contact the base and we haven't since we got here so I just want to check in, see if they've got any more info on our investigation"

"Okay do you want the car keys" she took them out of her pocket and offered them to Quinn

She held out her hand in a stop signal "Nah, I want to walk, it's not that far anyway, and you'll probably want the car after your practice"

"Okay, well take care, no one else will be home for a couple of hours, Sam and Mercedes are at her parents this afternoon, Puck and Tina, and, San and Britt have all gone out for 'date night'. Will you be okay?"

"Of course" she huffed and rolled her eyes at her wife's worrying

…

As soon as Quinn got into the house she dropped her bag by the door and went straight to a cupboard to get her laptop. She then went and sat on one of the 3 sofas that were organised in a U shape with the fire place at the open end.

Quinn turned on her laptop and signed in, she was about to open the private messaging account when the doorbell rang. She closed the laptop and left it on the sofa next to her; she then walked over to the front door to open it.

She pulled the door handle down and then proceeded to pull the door open, two figures stood on the doorstep

"Nice to see you again, Quinnie"


	11. Quinnie

**Posted:31/7/11**

Quinnie

Quinn eyes widened in realisation at the two un-dead beings in front of her; there stood her parents looking exactly the same as they did moments before she killed them all those years ago.

She flung the door to slam it shut and ran into the house, she tried to get to the basement to get her weapons, but Russell had caught his foot in the door before it could close properly and had shot after Quinn, grabbing her by the back of the t-shirt as her fingers brushed the door handle of the basement door.

He through her on the sofa and sat in front of her on the coffee table, Judy stood behind her putting her hands firmly on Quinn's shoulders holding her in place

"You're dead, I killed you, this can't be real, I killed you! and we buried you!"

"Yeah well, things can change, and you can change so we're going to try this again-"

"What again?"

"Don't interrupt your father Quinnie"

"He is not my father and you are not my mother!"

Russell huffed "She's completely brain washed you, as I was saying, we are going to try this again. You are going to leave her-"

"Never!"

"Let me finish!" he slapped her across the face as Judy continued to hold her down "You are going to leave her, we are going to take you somewhere safe and _they_ will be taken care of-"

"You can't!" tears fell from Quinn's eyes

"Then you will be able to take your rightful place"

"No we're not trying anything again; I have my rightful place with my family, my wife-" he stood up and slapped her again "My daughter-" another slap that drew blood from her lip, which quickly healed "And my friends"

He raised his arm again but Judy stopped him "Russell, enough!" he looked at her and his cold eyes softened; he nodded his head and sat back down on the table.

"I won't go with you, you can't make me"

"You'll go with us honey" Judy spoke softly making Quinn uneasy. Russell pulled a dagger from behind him; it had been sheathed on his belt.

"This is like your weapons; it can take life from any creature just as easily as yours. Now if I have to I will take you from here at knife point, if you then make the situation more complicated, we will kill you and wait here for you 'family' to get back and we will murder them too, do you understand?"

She just slowly nodded her head and kept her mouth firmly shut while she tried to hold back tears.

He looked up at Judy and signal for her to make the next move, she pulled out a syringe and jammed it in her 'daughters' neck, Quinn cried out in surprise then went limp.

"Those hunters did well at creating a serum that actually works" Russell casually noted as he picked up Quinn.

Judy agreed "You didn't need to threaten her with the knife" she said as she crushed the syringe in her hand and through the remains into the fire place.

"I need her to know that we're more of a threat to her and_ them_ this time" They left out the front door and got in their car, the same Bentley they had from the time before.

…

"Quinn we're back!" Rachel called out as the she, Talwyn, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Tina piled in through the door. There was no reply and she noticed the abandoned laptop on the sofa, Rachel now stood at the bottom of the stairs "Quinn?" she ascended them and casually approached her bedroom "Quinn?" she asked again opening the door, the room was empty.

Rachel furrowed her brow and went back downstairs; Talwyn came out of the kitchen "She's not in there"

Puck returned from the basement "She's not down there either, and her stuff's still here"

"That's odd" Rachel said confused "She didn't say she was going anywhere" she paused for a moment "She's too far away for away for me to speak to her telepathically"

"I'm sure she's okay Rae, she probably went out for a jog or a fly or something" Brittany tried to reassure her

"Yeah, probably" she still hadn't un-furrowed her brow "I'm going to check in with home" she said grabbing the laptop from where Quinn had left it.

"I'll start a fire" Santana said, moving towards the fire place, the others settled around the room as Rachel opened the laptop.

"That's odd, it's still on and the battery is half drained, it was fully charged this morning…Quinn isn't that forgetful" Rachel voiced her thoughts

Santana lit the logs in the fireplace. In the light of the flames Santana noticed a fine dust on the stone base, after closer inspection she realised it was finely crushed glass and plastic. Then she noticed a needle she picked it up and turned to the rest of the group as Rachel connected with the other side via their personal webcam chat room system that Tina had been in charge of creating.

"Hey Sarah" Rachel looked at the screen and the state of the girl worried her.

"Oh thank God, you're online" Sarah gasped

Sarah looked battered and bruised "What's happened?"

"The castle was surprise attacked, by outcasts and those other super naturals who oppose us"

"Sarah you have a cut on your face" the rest of the people in the room gathered behind Rachel to see the other girl on screen

Sarah was also breathing heavily "They had weapons, like the vampire's weapons, half our army was wiped out"

"No!" Rachel cried out helplessly

"We fought them off, they're all dead but more could turn up. Our vampire army took minimal damage and few loses but the werewolves..." she shook her head and held back tears "The werewolf captain of the guard and general are both dead, the generals family perished too. The vampire leaders are alive."

Brittany put a hand over her mouth to supress a sob, she knew the generals children very well and was good friends with his wife.

"What about the other council members" Tina asked still in shock

"We're all bit battered, except Kurt and Blaine they're in the infirmary, they got hurt pretty bad but it looks like they're going to be okay. Kurt got in a sticky situation and Blaine jumped in to rescue him. The barracks are gone, they got burnt down and half the rest of the castle is heavily damaged"

"Okay, promote Arren to captain of the werewolf guard and Zola, promote her to general of the werewolf army. We're coming back"

"No, Rachel that won't do any good, what's done is done here now and we'll be ready if any more show up, besides we captured the leader before he was killed. He said it leads back to Lima, the head of this… it… he said…" she swallowed "Fabray's"

Rachel stood up abruptly throwing the laptop from her lap letting it fall to the floor "Quinn!"

Puck grabbed the laptop and Tina grabbed Rachel "Calm down Rachel, we don't know for sure"

"What else did he say sis?"

"A bunch of crap about history being fixed, that we need to die for it to be fixed, I'm not really sure what that means"

"I do" a panicked Rachel being held by Tina spoke up "Quinn's parents organised the last army to destroy us so Quinn could sit on the throne alone… they're back, Quinn was right to suggest necromancy when Mr Lester spoke to us"

"You really think it's a possibility" Puck asked Rachel nodded

Sarah spoke on the screen "They're not at the top of this then, whoever brought them back to life are"

"Rachel, I'm sure Quinn is fine, they couldn't have struck so quickly" Brittany tried to comfort everyone, hope barely hanging in her voice

"Erm, Rach? I found this in the fire place" Santana held out the needle

"What is it?" Sarah asked from the laptop

"It's a needle; I think it's from a syringe. There was glass and plastic in the fire place"

"A syringe, what for?"

"Perhaps a sedative, if the people we're up against can bring things back from the dead then they could probably come up with stuff that can affect us, they probably enchanted the weapons too. The only others who we know of who can do that; work at the base, and I doubt they betrayed us… I hope no one betrayed us" Santana hoped

"No, with the amount of security no one could betray us without us having found out in the process" Puck said confidently

"Guy's I'll speak to you later for updates but I have to get down to the infirmary and check some of the damage around the castle" Sarah brought their attention back to the laptop on the coffee table

"If you need the space; use our private quarters to accommodate as many as possible" Puck offered

"Of course, Good luck to all of you" she said sadly before signing off

"Okay Rachel what's the plan?" Santana turned but Rachel wasn't there "Rae?"

A few seconds later Rachel burst through the basement door, in her armour

"Rachel; where are you going?" Tina asked

"To find her" she stated simply

"We're coming with you" Santana stood moving towards the basement

"NO! I'm going by myself"

"Rachel you just can't go alone and be her hero every time, you need help, you don't even know what you're up against!" Puck started

"Mother" Talwyn, finally spoke up, getting her attention "Please let us go with you"

"Us? You think you're ready T?"

"If I wasn't ready, you wouldn't have brought me here" she said confidently

Rachel smiled and nodded "Get ready" the others looked at her hopeful "Go and get changed!"

"What about Sam and Mercedes?" Brittany asked

"I don't want to leave it any longer, she could be in real danger… come on let's move guys" they hurried downstairs and Rachel pulled Talwyn upstairs. She pulled a chest similar to her own, out from the walk-in-wardrobe "We had this made for you shortly before you're birthday… we had both types made; werewolf and vampire because we didn't know what you'd be" she pulled out another box of similar size but flatter and a longer wooden case "You were training with mum with these types of weapons I believe" she gave a weak smile

Talwyn opened all the boxes, the first contained armour similar to her mum's complete with helmet, they chose to wear their standard armour, not the armour with the gold detailing because it made them stand out as the more important members of the group.

The second box contained a shiny shield with the latest emblem that represented the group, It was a wolf head (same as the tattoos the wolf elder council members all had) placed over a circular pattern that was apparently an ancient vampire symbol (the one the vampire elder council had as a tattoo)

The third box contained a standard sized sword; it was a similar design to Quinn's short swords and Sam's claymore, as if all 4 swords could be part of a set.

"Here I'll help you get ready… if you want" Rachel added hesitantly

"I'm definitely going to need some help" she tried to say playfully as possible but the situation dampened the mood

"Okay we'll start with thin clothes underneath…"

…

Just 8 minutes later and they were assembled down stairs, Rachel was helping Talwyn ensure her armour was securely on; she then gently put the helmet on her daughters head proudly

"If at any point I tell you to stay, or stop, you do it. Got that?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to put you in immediate danger and I don't want you disobeying me because you're a rebellious teenager and that's what rebellious teenagers do" she gave a weak smile

"I'll do my best"

"I know you will" she kissed the bare part of her daughter's fore head "As for the rest of you… the same thing goes, if at any point I give you a halt command I expect you to obey, whether I'm at risk or no… Got that?"

They all agreed reluctantly

"Okay then, let's go"

**Soooo... What dya think?**

**:(**

**Reviews are encouraging ;P**


	12. Rescue

**To: Blue-Portrait; you come up with better ideas than me (brainwashing), but I hope this isn't too disappointing. I had already written this before I got your review and I didn't want to change it, but thanks for the review!**

**Posted: 1/8/11**

Rescue

"_Do you have any idea where they could be"_ Santana asked, as the 6 finished shifting forms in the garden

"_I don't think the Fabray's have much imagination, I have a good idea where they could be, come on let's go"_ the large brown wolf with the green eyes hopped over the garden fence, the other 3 wolves and two vampires followed.

…

Rachel led them to a house, a house that was familiar to most of the group

"_You think they're in there?" _Santana asked

"_I'm sure they are" _Rachel responded without looking away from the house

"_Then it's a trap" _Puck suggested

"_I'm sure it is"_ Rachel responded again in a similar manner as to before. She then turned to the others _"This is how it's going to go, Noah, Tina go round the back. Santana and Brittany, the front door, me and Tal are going to go through the upstairs window. Everyone be extremely vigilant and I'm going to keep communicating with you as we go"_

"_Can you talk to mum?"_

Rachel, as a wolf, shook her head _"…No; I'm not getting any response… Let's go"_

'Let's go' was never the best catch phrase, in fact it was hardly a catchphrase at all, but just Rachel saying it with authority gave it much more meaning.

They all padded quietly to their different positions, Rachel and Talwyn gracefully hopped onto the porch roof _"The window is open slightly; they're expecting us_" she projected to the other 5.

She got Talwyn to open the window so she could climb in first; they both crept out of Quinn's old bed room and down the corridor. The upper level of the house seemed clear so they went downstairs meeting the other 4 at the bottom _"Basement"_ Rachel gestured with her head to the door next to the bottom of the stairs.

Brittany drew her bow and readied an arrow, Talwyn drew her sword and held up her shield

"_Tal, open the door, quickly" _

She walked over swallowing as she got more nervous and held onto the door handle _"Ready?"_

They all positioned themselves round the door and nodded to Talwyn, the wolves crouched low and Brittany planted her feet firmly as she stretched her bow.

Talwyn yanked the door open; the group couldn't have been ready for the many arrows triggered to release from behind the door. Talwyn managed to react quickly enough to dive in front of them deflecting as many as possible with her shield, she tried not to cry out in pain as an arrow pierced her armour and stuck in her leg.

"_Talwyn!"_ Rachel leapt to her daughter's side

"_Its okay"_ she said trying to stand but clutched her leg and dropped back to the floor, she hit her fist on the floor in anger

"_Stay down T"_

"_Britt?"_ they heard Santana and turned to see that Brittany got hit in the shoulder, she tensed then dropped to the floor

"_Don't pull it out, you won't heal" _Rachel warned _"The weapons are most likely enchanted, you two stay here, Tina can you look over them"_

"_Of course"_

"_But Rae, I-I can't leave B"_ Santana's voice, even in thought, broke as she tried to communicate

"_San; I need you by me side"_ she nodded in understanding, the three had lost their closeness in recent years but when they fought together and were reminded of times in their past, it made them stronger. Especially when they were fighting to protect the people they loved.

They said short goodbyes and entered the basement; the 3 cautiously descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom they came to a long dark corridor, they could see another door at the far end. They slowly made skulked down the hallway, passing other doors along each side, but they dismissed those doors, the one at the end stood out, especially to Rachel; it was familiar to her.

Rachel stopped in front of the door and just stared at it, she wasn't ready for what could possibly await her on the other side.

"_Rach?"_

She shook herself from her thoughts _"Are you both ready?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Ready"_ they both replied

Rachel crouched down and with a growl in her throat she burst through the door; it splintered and broke free from the door frame.

The three waited for the small amount of dust to clear before sneaking inside, to their confusion there was nothing waiting to kill them, just Quinn in the centre of the room sat and bound to a chair with her head down.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around the room; she could just make out the boundaries of the space so she could confirm that they were alone.

"_Guard the door"_ She commanded to the other two as she padded over to the still vampire, she reached out with her mind to get no response, she felt worse when she realised she could smell blood; Quinn's blood, she could still remember the smell from when she saved Quinn (and Sue died) in the auditorium 26 years ago. Rachel shifted to her human form.

"Quinn?" her voice cracked "please" she nudged her wife as a tear ran down her cheek. At her plea Santana and Puck turned around to see what was happening. She closed her eyes tightly in hope as she reached forward to raise Quinn's head.

She inhaled shakily with relief; there was no slash to her neck. Then Quinn's eyes opened sleepily, the vampire groaned

"Quinn!" she cried out, she went to the back of the chair to un-tie Quinn's hands, she paused; now she realised why she could smell blood, there were several cut's in each forearm "Come on we have to get you out of here" she continued to untie the rope around Quinn's wrists

"No… Rae… trap" she struggled to get the words out, her blood loss and the sedative had drained her. Rachel helped her to her feet, but she went limp against Rachel straight away. She propped Quinn up.

Two yelps were heard and Rachel looked over to her friends, they were flat on the floor with two blonde beings crouched over them, the wolves both had needles jammed into their necks, they had been dosed with the same sedative.

"Well if it isn't Quinn's Bitch to the rescue" Russell sneered standing up and sauntering closer with Judy close behind.

Rachel still holding Quinn up, in her human form, growled

"Ooh bad dog" Judy chastised, Russell chuckled in an evil manner.

Rachel carefully sat Quinn back on the chair. Quinn's eyes kept drifting open and closed. Rachel was careful to never take her eyes off her approaching in-laws.

She started to shift but in the few seconds it took Russell had already tackled her; he tried to hold her still as Judy held her blade ready to strike. Despite Rachel's struggling she couldn't free herself. She was in her wolf form and Russell was on his back holding her back to his front, she couldn't find an angle of attack in this position. She managed to shift back in his arms and elbowed him in the ribs, he didn't seem affected, so she shoved him with her elbow again this time she heard the distinct crack as she broke something. He still didn't release.

In the struggle Judy bought the knife down to the vulnerable werewolf, Rachel tried to move out the way on top of Russell, but she could only move so far, the knife went into a fleshy part in her bicep scraping the bone, she howled out in pain. The knife was still in her arm, out of desperation she wriggled upwards in Russell's struggling embrace, she held the injured part of her arm over his head, his eyes widened in realisation but it was too late.

She freed her other arm and reached up to the knife plunging it further into her own arm, out the other side and straight through his skull, his body stopped moving all together and Rachel scurried to her feet, yanking the knife out screaming out in pain, she stumbled towards Judy who had left the two briefly to grab another knife, she was now angry she had lost her husband again.

Judy through her knife to the floor and fearlessly punched a weak Rachel in the face, her nose broke then reset by itself, but she dropped to the floor, from the blood loss of her knife wound and Judy's punch that left her stunned.

Her vision started to blur and she struggled to stay conscious. She saw Quinn drop off her seat and crawl towards her, their fingers brushed, but before they could savour the contact Rachel felt a sharp pain in her head as she was dragged from the floor to her feet by her hair.

"You may have killed my husband, and poisoned my daughter but I will have my revenge. I will destroy you" she started to Rachel as she drifted to the edge on consciousness and back again "I already saw that we got your daughter, she's still alive, barely, that arrow won't kill her but I will… soon, and that vampire traitor, we used the sedative on your other wolf friend too"

"Why?" Rachel exhaled "Why didn't you just kill them?"

"We wanted to kill you first, we'll finish them off when you are gone, you dead will crush their spirit then I'll take their lives" she struck Rachel with her fist again letting her drop to the floor. "You're the one that poisoned my baby" She kicked Rachel over so she was on her back and looked down into Rachel's eyes, they were flashing from green to brown, she was trying to summon her wolf, in the hope it would give her enough strength, but she couldn't she was too weak.

Judy stepped onto Rachel's throat "For what you did, to my Russell; I will destroy your daughter, I will torture her, kill her slowly, I'll make her cry out and there will be nothing, Nothing!" Judy emphasised her anger and power by pressing down harder onto Rachel's neck with her boot "that you will be able to do abo-"

Judy was tackled to the ground; Rachel looked over as she saw Judy with a blonde vampire on top of her, struggling. Judy had her hands round the other vampire's wrists as she tried to claw at her. Rachel's vision cleared long enough for her to see that it was _her_ blonde vampire who had saved her, it was Quinn.

Judy Kicked Quinn off her, and the younger blonde just landed in a heavily breathing heap near the chair. Judy gritted her teeth "Don't start this again, Quinnie… I'll deal with you in a minute"

She bent down to pick up the knife she threw away earlier; she turned to Rachel and stepped towards her.

Quinn moved her head (in her position it was as if she was looking upwards) to look towards Rachel, Rachel ignored Judy advancing and just looked back at Quinn with a brave smile, Quinn smiled back and looked at her wife lovingly. Rachel's hearing faded as she was about to drift out of consciousness.

Rachel broke eye contact with Quinn to look up at her attacker. Judy stood over her again, she held the knife high in the air, and brought it down quickly with brute force. Rachel cringed and tensed ready for the blow… but it never came, she forced her eyes open and she saw Judy's remains on the floor, she saw a brown wolf similar to herself, wearing a tarnished brass armour, stand over the corpse, two vampires then came into her line of vision, and then everything went dark.

…

"Rachel, Rachel" she felt someone nudging her, she opened her eyes slowly; looking back at her was an older version of herself

She furrowed her brow; then groaned at the pain "Shelby?"

"Yeah, Rach, she showed up at my brother's house to get me and Sam" Mercedes was now looking down at her too

"Where's Quinn?" she tried to sit up and answered her own question when she saw Quinn still in the same place she was earlier, flat on her back, Rachel was relieved when she could she Quinn was breathing steadily.

"She's fine, Shelby healed all of you"

"She's still out and so are Puck, Santana and Tina, but that's because they were given the sedative. You, Brittany and Talwyn are now fully healed" Shelby explained.

Rachel didn't look at her she just nodded, she looked around, she saw the corpses of Russell and Judy, they weren't recognisable; they looked like they had been dead in the ground for many years… so how they should look since the first time they were killed.

"You're wondering why they look like that?" Shelby asked Rachel just nodded her head from where she sat in the floor "That's how they should look when they were reanimated, that's what necromancy 'spells' usually create, the fact that they looked normal again means we're dealing with some very powerful beings"

"We're?" Rachel asked, she was still annoyed from their discussion earlier that day, but after what Shelby had done, it wasn't right for her to act like that

Shelby chose not to answer and checked Rachel's arm again "It's finished healing, I'll just fix the armour now" she used her healing abilities to 'heal' the armour (Usually the armour would take power from the wearer to self-repair but the enchanted weapon that damaged the armour in the first place, supressed the ability)

"Thank you" Rachel looked up at Shelby who was crouched next to her and half smiled. Shelby returned the smile.

"Here" she stood and held out her hand, Rachel accepted and pulled herself up with Shelby's help.

Rachel stretched her arm, it didn't even hurt but maybe it was a little stiff. She steeped next to a drugged Quinn and picked her up slinging her over her shoulder.

…

"Shelby, why did you show up?" Rachel asked as they entered the house and she carried Quinn to the sofa. Brittany carried Santana, Mercedes carried Tina and Sam carried Puck. They went upstairs and settled these 3 in their bed rooms.

"Because I may never be your parent and I understand and respect you for that, but I can still be your friend or even just your ally"

Rachel nodded in understanding then returned her attention to Quinn next to her "We need more allies" Rachel muttered still looking away from Shelby.

"Rachel; there are still things I need to tell you, but I'll wait until _you _want to talk"

"She has time now" Talwyn interrupted, Rachel looked over to her daughter then back at Quinn "She'll be fine, I'll stay with her"

"If she wakes, tell me"

Talwyn nodded her head "Go on" she gestured for them to leave the room.

Rachel stood up and left towards the kitchen, Shelby following "can I get you anything to drink?"

"Erm, water, would be great thanks" Rachel got two glasses out of the cupboard and filled them from the tap.

"Before we talk about what you want to say, I need to talk about the Fabray's, I hope you have some answers"

"Go ahead" she nodded

"We thought we were dealing with necromancy but they weren't… normal for that type of 'spell' I mean they had brain functions they understood what they were doing; it was more than a reanimation of life it was as if nothing had changed and they were back, it was more like a resurrection … I mean they didn't feel pain but they died… I'm confused"

"I don't think this is usual 'witchcraft' it's not even witches I can tell it's like an adopted and evolved version of 'spell'. I'm sorry I don't know any more"

Rachel nodded in understanding "Thank you anyway…What did you want to say?"

"We should sit" she gestured to the stools at the breakfast bar. They both took a seat and faced one another "I don't really know how to say this without it hurting you, so I'm just going to say it and hope that you don't hate me even more"

"I'm listening" Rachel said trying to comfort the older wolf

"The men who you grew up with and knew as dad and daddy… neither of them were, I know what they told you, I suggested they say it to comfort you, then you wouldn't ever think bad of both your real parents"

Rachel's mouth hung open slightly and her brow furrowed "You mean, they lied to me too"

"_I_ told them to, and no matter what the loved you don't forget that"

"I suppose… so who's my real father?"

"He was a wolf, he was my mate and he died protecting us… well protecting me when I was pregnant with you. At the time we could tell one day you would fulfil the werewolf prophecy, and when those who disagreed with us found out, our sanctuary at the castle was no longer safe. I worked at the castle as a healer, that's how I healed you and your family, so effortlessly earlier tonight"

"But I was told I wasn't the prophecy until 56 years ago"

"You were always destined to fulfil it you just weren't ready until then. Anyway; we were traveling through Europe but we were ambushed in Spain, He died protecting us, he stayed back to fend them off so we could get away, I got on a plane to America and I ended up in Manhattan. That's where I met the men who would raise you. I saw one of them while I was still pregnant, he was trying to adopt so I got in touch through an agency, he was using; I knew his 'friend' was more than a friend, and in the super natural races, gender isn't an issue so I didn't care. The three of us privately then organised your adoption… I'm sorry I had to separate us, it was for your own safety, I was going to find you just before you were 18 to help you but when I returned to their house in Brooklyn, they weren't there, they had moved, I searched for you for the next 60 something years, and I was scared something bad had happened… but then I heard the prophecies had been fulfilled I didn't need to worry anymore and I felt like I'd missed my opportunity to be your parent again, so I left you to be with your own family"

Rachel took all this in, it had made her a bit emotional and a few tears had leaked from her eyes "But why approach me now?"

"I heard there was trouble in Lima, I've only been here since September, I took over the glee club, when their teacher went missing… when you showed up and not some of your troops I thought it was, what do the humans call it?…"

"Fate?"

Shelby nodded "Fate, I thought it was an opportunity I couldn't miss… I now realise I've just caused more pain" she took a mouthful of water and got up to leave

"Shelby" Rachel's voice cracked ever so slightly "We need you; I need you… like you said, not as a parent… I had two wonderful dads growing up and I have my own child now… but I need your help. I am extremely grateful to you, extremely. We'd all be dead if it weren't for you"

"Thank you and of course Rachel I want to be here, to do all I can"

"Maybe you should stick around for a bit… safety in numbers, go home pack a bag and move in tonight please, it won't be comfortable but you'll be safe… and It will put my mind at peace to know you are safe"

Shelby smiled brightly "Of course, thank you" she finished her water and left out the back door so she could shift, she sprinted home in wolf form; but she had to stop somewhere else first.

"Mother?" Rachel looked up to her daughter "Mum's waking up"

**Any thoughts?**

**Was the rescue too quick, was it disappointing?**

**All reviews are encouraging ;P**


	13. Recovery and Regroup

**AN: To: Cappsy; I realised you mentioned Rachel endangering herself for Talwyn twice; in reviews. Sorry I forgot to say; after the first review; I plan on making that a major part of the grand finale :)**

**AN2: thank you everyone so far for reviewing, or adding to favourites or alerting and even just reading this :)**

**AN3: sorry for lack of updates recently.**

Recovery and Regroup

Rachel followed her daughter back into the front room. She found Quinn sitting up with her head leaning back and her eyes closed "Rach?" she groaned out

"I'm here" she replied softly as she sat next to her wife

"Was that Shelby or am I going mad?" she murmured

"No that was Shelby, she's helping us, she's moving in too. So is Will but god knows where he is right now"

"So Shelby? She's moving in… what does that mean Rae? What is she to you?" Quinn rolled her head onto it's side and peeled her eyes open to look at Rachel for a true answer

"She's an ally; for now although I don't think she can ever be more to me than a friend" Rachel added. She noticed Quinn had started trailing her fingers over her fore arms "It didn't scar"

"Huh" Quinn looked up to Rachel after looking at her wrists

"Your wrists… they were cut"

"Hmm, I was beginning to wonder if they were ever cut at all, everything is so hazy" she then yawned before pausing "Oh god, how's your arm"

Rachel grinned "It's fine" just feels a bit tingly"

"Yeah my arms do too"

"How's your leg Tal?" Rachel asked over her shoulder at the girl standing at the bottom stairs, she had just been watching the calm scene between her parents "Come sit with us" she pointed to the sofa opposite

"My leg feels great now; it was a little bit stiff when Shelby healed it but it feels great now, she even fixed the armour too" she said tapping her leg

"Wait" Quinn murmured "You got hurt" she weakly pointed to her daughter

"Yes"

"You let her get hurt!" Quinn raised her voice as much as she could and turned her head to her wife

"I didn't mean for it, I nearly had a heart attack when the arrow hit her"

"Arrow!"

"Yeah I dived in front of everyone and blocked some of them"

"T you blocked nearly all of them, your dive was so precise and well timed, just that one that caught your leg and the one that got Britt, You were still amazing though" she said proudly

"Thanks mother!" she grinned

"Stop smiling you two, she could have been killed"

"But mum I wasn't, we're safe now"

Quinn turned to Rachel "You're in big trouble"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes dear" she stood up and held out her hand for Quinn "Let's get you to bed" Quinn took the hand but was surprised when Rachel pulled her up and slung her over the brunettes shoulder.

"Hey put me down, I can walk" her speech was almost slurred form her being drowsy

"No you can't"

Quinn was too tired to argue and they were already halfway up he stairs "No I can't" she felt Rachel chuckle.

When they were upstairs Rachel tucked Quinn into bed then helped Talwyn out of her armour and packed it back into its box, she then removed her own armour and changed into pyjamas, she got into bed and cuddled up to her wife, but she didn't sleep, she couldn't yet, not until everyone was in the house.

…

"You're late" Rachel startled Shelby as she opened the front door abruptly to her before she could pick the lock. It was the early hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry I had something needed to take care of"

"Can you tell me what it was?… I don't need any traitors in this team, and obviously it doesn't take this long to get a few things so tell me where you were?"

Shelby huffed "I'm sorry I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to upset you or Quinn… I was disposing of Russell and Judy's bodies, I realised if they were buried again then they could possibly be reused so I 'cremated' them"

"Why am I not liking the way that you're saying cremated"

"It was messy, I couldn't risk taking the bodies to any location to burn them, it would draw too much attention… So I chopped them up and used their fire place"

"But the fire wouldn't have been hot enough"

"I'm a healer; I can gain abilities easier than other wolves, so there are a few tricks using 'magic' that can get the fire hot enough. It's really drained me though"

"Well that would explain why you smell like an ash tray… There's a bath room with a shower, opposite the utility room down that short corridor there" she pointed to a narrow hallway next to the basement door "You can clean up in there, this is your bed" she gestured to a mattress with the sheets already made up on it "I'm sorry its nothing better, I just feel safer for you if you're with all of us. You'll be sharing the room with Will, he's in the kitchen at the moment. Help your self to anything… except the blood" Rachel laughed "But there's meat in the fridge, if the stock in the fridge is running low move the stuff from the freezer into the fridge… erm that's it I guess, good night Shelby"

Shelby smiled "Good night Rachel"

…

After Shelby had cleaned up and changed she went into the kitchen, Will was still there, he was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a steak. Shelby opened the door

"Take one from the bottom shelf; I just moved the others from the freezer"

She looked over to him "thank you" she then looked at his plate and gave him a confused look "Did you cook that?"

"No, well kind of; I just cooked the edge to warm it up"

"Oh, good idea"

"The pans still out" he gestured to the hob. They were making light conversation so it didn't grow awkwardly silent.

Shelby partially cooked her food and joined Will at the breakfast bar. He continued the conversation

"So, I must be oblivious I didn't recognise you at the school, like I didn't realise you were a werewolf, are you using a protection charm"

She smiled at him "No, the 'kids'" she pointed upstairs "Apparently all knew I was one, I think you've been distracted by a certain red haired, doe eyed, guidance councillor" she teased

He grinned "Yeah I think I have too"

"Good for you Will, I can tell you've been around a long time… don't let her go, you might never find another one"

"Well I'm 'old' as the kids would say, I can't actually remember how old I am… I was around 300 years ago that's when Sue gave me eternal life as her body guard" he was silent for a moment "Any way, where are you from?"

"I don't really know, my parents are dead or god knows where, I don't even remember them, I don't even know where I was born but I've travelled round the world a couple of times. I've lived in America since my mate and I had to flee the castle, he never got out of Europe"

"I'm so sorry"

"No it's okay, I loved him greatly, I think I still do and I don't think there will ever be another but, in the long run, his life was an unfortunate sacrifice for the prophecies" she said sadly gazing down at her plate

He put down his knife and fork and reached across to comfort her by placing his hand on hers; she looked up with him and gave a weak smile. They stayed silent for a while as if it were out of respect for the dead.

"So you were at the castle?"

"Yeah I was one of the main healers"

"How come I don't remember you"

"I wasn't there very long only about 30 years, we had to leave when we found out I was pregnant and what Rachel was to become, our enemies knew our location so we had to flee"

"So that would have been, what? One hundred and … 37-ish years ago you got there and were there until one hundred and 7 or 8 years ago"

"Yeah I think that's right"

"That would explain it then, if you knew Sue-"

"I never met her but everyone talked about her she was a memorable character at the base" Shelby chuckled

"Then you can imagine what I'm about to tell you" Will laughed back "she managed to insult some vampires who were members of a very big gang, she used verbal insults and of course I was the one who would have to do the physical fighting, so she always lashed out not thinking of the consequences. And of course back then we were still enemy with the vampires. The other members of the elder council sent us into hiding; we went further north into Europe at first, it was the year 1900 exactly, we stayed in Germany for a little while, in Berlin, but we decided to move on quickly and we went to Britain, after a short while in London where she upset some locals, we continued a bit further north and ended up hiding at the protected hidden base in Snowdonia in Wales for the next 36 years. So by the time it was safe for us to come out of hiding and we got back to the Alps you had been gone a few years"

"Yeah, that sounds like the Sue they described, never afraid to speak her mind, even when the weirdest things came out" Shelby tried to keep it light hearted

Will turned the tone more serious "Shelby, I'm so very grateful that you were there for them earlier tonight, I should have been there for them, Rachel trusted me to be an Elder wolf but I've always tried to protect her like a body guard"

"Will don't blame your self, Rachel made a quick, if be it stupid, decision. But they're safe now that's all that matters"

"They're only safe because you got there in time, so thank you, very much"

They continued with lighter conversation until they finished eating, they then retired to their beds and slept soundly until the morning.

…

"Right we have important things to discuss today, I realise, and it's mainly my fault, that we have been distracted. We've been so focused on ourselves at McKinley that we haven't made any progress, I apologise, and because of my lack of leader ship lately I endangered most of us last night"

Quinn reached forward and took Rachel's hand "Rachel you can't blame your self for our lack of progress I'm a leader too and I didn't say anything either"

"Fine but I take full responsibility of what happened last night"

"And you should" Mercedes spoke up "I was only at my parents you shouldn't have gone with out us, you were so stupid going so un prepared, what were you thinking girl?"

Rachel started to well up "I was thinking 'I need my Quinn' but you're so right Mercedes I shouldn't have endangered anyone else"

"Come on Rachel you know Mercedes didn't mean that, you shouldn't have gone on your own, that wouldn't have helped or saved anyone. We're just pissed that you didn't spare a minute to get us, Quinn's like my sister" Sam complained

"How did you three know where we we're anyway" Puck asked sleepily from one sofa with an arm around Tina who was cuddled into his side. They were both still sleepy from the sedative

"We got back and no one was in, and all your armour was gone so we suited up, when we were ready, Shelby happened to show up in her wolf form and when she shifted, we were surprised to say the least, to see who it was, we weren't exactly expecting you to turn up. She took us to the house and formalised a plan of attack, we were successful then she healed you all and we carried you home" Sam explained

"But how did you know where we were and what was going on?" A sleepy Santana asked suspiciously from Brittany's side

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I had a vision the night before, in the vision Rachel was angry with me, then I was taken from her and that scene and I was stood in front of a house and then the vision took me through the front door down to the basement and to a room, it was too dark to see anything, but I could smell blood" she turned directly to talk to Rachel "After our argument yesterday it took me a few minutes but I was reminded of my vision, I recognised the house because I'd driven past it many times and it always made me feel uneasy"

"It used to be a happy house" Quinn muttered sadly (of course everyone in the house could hear her clearly anyway) "But it makes me feel sick now"

"You could make it a happy place for others" Shelby suggested

"I can't sell it, despite everything I couldn't be rid of it"

"I meant you could use it as a safe house, for your wandering Allies, so they have shelter when they're here"

"That's a good idea" Quinn agreed

"Shelby" Rachel interrupted their separate conversation "We need to know more about this sedative"

"Well when I went back to check on the… scene I found a lot more of the stuff, I destroyed most of it… with some other things but kept a small amount. I already did some analysis and from what I can tell; it's slightly more effective on werewolves, hence why Quinn is nearly completely back and you 3" she gestured to Puck, Tina and Santana "Are still drowsy. It just takes time for it to wear off. I'm going to do a deeper forensic analysis into it later and see if I can come up with something to counter it, and make you immune, this serum is highly dangerous, and I've never seen any thing like it before. That just means we're dealing with some really dangerous and powerful beings"

"Okay with that in mind" Rachel continued "We need a new plan"

"And as it the winter break, this is a perfect opportunity to regroup and put a new plan into progress" Quinn added

"We need to first make a list of all the potential targets, all the people who are 'loners' and could be potential victims for our enemies"

"Well there's Alex, his parents are always away on business" Talwyn started but looked to the floor embarrassed

"Good, that's one. T?" Talwyn looked up at Rachel "you need to keep an eye on him" Rachel winked and Talwyn smiled but had to look to the floor again to hide her reddening face.

"There's this new woman in town; Holly holiday, she got here yesterday and she's subbing for the French class but she might be here a while until they get a full time replacement. I had coffee with her yesterday, that's why I was distracted and wasn't there for you guys" Will finished his paragraph with guilt in his voice

"Seriously Will, it's over and we're all fine right now, we can't keep dwelling on the past" Brittany spoke up, she was sick of half of them feeling guilty for something.

"What about Miss Pillsbury. Doesn't she fall into the 'loner' category too?" Tina asked looking at Will

"Oh I guess so, I've been so distracted with her I didn't think about that"

"Well how about as you and Shelby are teachers and so are Emma and Holly, the pair of you could look out for both of them, I mean we will too but you can be 'friendly' with them, it would be weird for us" Quinn suggested

"Well then that's settled. If there are any others that we can consider as potential target we keep protective eye out for them-" Rachel was cut off

"Even if it's people we hate?" Santana asked

"Even if it's people we hate" Rachel confirmed "After all they're just oblivious teenage humans, they have no idea what's going on and despite everything they do or say to us, _everything_, we must protect them"

Everyone agreed round the room "Being's shouldn't have to die and we shouldn't have to choose which ones do, but we can also save some on our way. Even if we feel they're undeserving, who gave us the right and said we're high and mighty enough to dictate whose life is taken away" Talwyn said, sounding like a leader already. The room looked at her and agreed; her parents had never been more proud.

"So we need to investigate, once we have all fully recovered, a team of us will be returning to the woods, to the body site, that is where Judy and Russell had been buried so someone else has been there, meaning our secret enemy would have been there. We will go while it is still light, for safety. Shelby, did you find anything else at the… site last night"

"Only the serum and their weapons they had nothing else, I have their daggers, they had 6 between them. I've got my equipment; I can analyse both the weapons and sedative, there's a small chance that I can find out who enchanted the weapons but it's a very small chance"

"Can you start that now?" Rachel asked

"Yes, I'll just grab my bags" she said walking over to her things

"I'll assist you" Quinn called out following Shelby and picking up another bag. Rachel curiously watched them leave the room and enter the kitchen together.

Shelby set up her chemicals on the dining room table that they never used.

"Wow with all that stuff you should be a chemistry teacher"

"Not that I mind, because I love the company and the help, but why are you helping me Quinn?"

"Well I spoke to Rachel and I was thinking; If you're going to be Rachel's 'friend' I should probably get to know you as a 'friend' in-law" she smiled and huffed out a partial laugh "I know it's hard for us super naturals to have good relation ships with our parents, you saw the evidence of mine last night" she huffed another laugh "I'm lucky to have what I have with Talwyn, and Rachel feels a distance between them, but I think it's mostly in her head, the distance she feels isn't as great as it really is, I think its from her own lack of a mother"

"I'm sorry for that"

"No don't be, I know your reasons, you did it for her and that was an amazing and brave thing to do. You lost everything because you cared so greatly about her and you didn't even know her yet" Quinn smiled sadly

Shelby smiled back; taking in all Quinn had said "I would love for you to be my 'friend' in-law too"

"That's great" there was silence for a few minutes while Shelby took things out if her bag that she'd need for analysing the 'evidence'. Then Quinn spoke again "And I think Talwyn would love to have a grand 'friend'… I guess also what I'm saying is, this house of super natural's looks like friends but works as a family so… what ever Rachel calls you in the end it won't matter, welcome to the family"

Shelby smile brightly, just like Rachel and even Talwyn "Thank you"

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**


	14. Talex

**AN: not a lot of progress in this chapter but… there you go, it still took me forever to write. Enjoy ;)**

**AN2: ****Tal****wyn A****lex ****= Talex I really couldn't think of a better title for this chapter.**

**Posted: 9/8/11**

Talex

The entire group were gathered in the front room watching the television that was situated in the corner of the room; they had to move one of the sofas so they could all see the screen. They had spent the Friday training in the basement, and those affected were still, yet, recovering from the effects of the sedative.

The atmosphere in the room was calm and sleepy… until they were interrupted from a knock on the door. They all turned their head to look at one another in turn, furrowing their brows in confusion. Then Talwyn's eyes widened in realisation

"Oh Sh-ugar" she jumped up form her seat

"What, what is it?" Rachel asked

"It's Alex, he's here to pick me up for our Date" she headed towards the stairs

"Do you need help picking out an outfit?" Quinn called to her up the stairs

"No it's fine he said to dress casual" she called back down as she moved further away form the other residents

"I'll get the door then" Rachel said standing up and making her way to the front door.

She turned the handle and pulled the door open to greet the taller person on the other side. He was wearing blue jeans, a black polo shirt and a leather jacket, and he was holding a bunch flowers.

"Good evening" he greeted with a smile

"So you're Alex are you, we've heard so much about you?"

"Erm… Rachel we go to the same school we're in many classes together"

"_Damn" _she thought

"_You were trying to do the protective parent bit weren't you?" _Quinn communicated telepathically

"_Yeah, completely failed" _

"Sorry, she was doing the protective cousin bit, she thought she was being funny" Quinn stepped in to save the day "Tal will be down in a minute, come in" she gestured with her arm

"Would you like to sit" Quinn asked gesturing to the few vacant seats on one of the three sofas. Will and Shelby had left the room to hide in the kitchen; they thought Alex might find it weird if he saw two teachers hanging around with some of their students

"No thank you, I'm quite fine standing" he felt uneasy at the eight pairs of eyes boring into him. It was especially weird because he knew them all, as friends, but in this situation it felt different, hey were acting different towards him. At first it was more like a joke with what Rachel said but now… it was just awkward. "So how are you all?" he tried to make light conversation

"Tired" Puck shrugged

"Yeah, I guess on these breaks, it all catches up with us. You guys did great in football so far this season, you make it look effortless" he complimented Puck and Sam

"Thanks" Sam replied and Puck nodded

"And-and San, I heard you lead the Cheerio's to win their fist sectional competition since… I think before the school was rebuilt"

"You actually know about that"

"Yeah it's like the only thing that's ever happened in Lima, so we all know about it. Well their aren't any details as to how it happened but everyone has theories some of them are really crazy"

"Yeah like what" Puck sat up interested

"Well-"

"Here she is!" Rachel announced not really meaning to interrupt anything

"Thanks' I didn't really need the announcement" Talwyn said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, She was wearing black jeans, a long sleeved red top and a zip up hoody. She left her hair down and crimped it to make it wavy. "Hi" she tried to ignore the audience

"Hey, erm I got you these" he handed her the flowers that were different tones of pink.

"Thank you" she accepted the flowers

"Here I'll put them in a vase for you" Quinn took the flowers away and gently shoved her daughter closer to the young man

"I'll see you later" Talwyn called out to the room before ushering Alex out the front door, she closed the door before apologising "I'm sorry about that, they're my friends but they're more like my family, so they look out for me"

"And I'm taking out the only single one in the group, so they especially look out for you"

"Yep"

"So I have to impress 9 people?" he laughed

"No just me, they just want me to be happy and protected"

"Phew, I wasn't sure how I was going to work my charm on Sam and Puck"

"Oh now your presuming that you have any charm" she teased

"Well how did I get myself a date with the mysterious Talwyn Berry who I can't stop thinking about it"

"I'll tell you one day" she smirked. He smiled back and opened the passenger car door for her to slide in, before getting on the drivers side himself.

"So, I don't know if you'll think this is lame, if it is I'll take you somewhere else but I was thinking something simple like bowling, then go for dinner afterwards, at a proper restaurant…" he trailed off unsure

"Well I've never been bowling before so that sounds fun"

"Really, you've never been bowling?" she nodded "My plan it is then"

…

"Well I don't know about you, but I had a lot of fun" Talwyn started as Alex walked her back up the path leading to her front door

"No, I had a really good time too, the best actually, you were surprisingly good at bowling for some one who's never been before" he looked at her suspiciously

"I haven't that was my first time bowling" she reassured him "Thank you for dinner too"

"That's okay it was my pleasure; I had a really good time… So, I was wondering if I could take you out again or we could go to some parties, what are you doing for New Years eve?" he asked hopefully

Training "I'm sorry I'm busy that night"

"What about Christmas eve?"

Not sure but I can imagine more training or investigating "I don't think I'll be available to do anything"

He sighed disappointed "is it me, I thought we had a good time, I know I didn't go over the top but I thought you seemed a more laid back kinda girl, you don't try and draw attention to your self at school, I was just trying to make sure you'd be comfortable and we could have some fun"

"No I had fun, I really liked the date… it's just… Alex, I have to be honest with you as much as I possible right now; I really like you and I'd love to spend more time with you this winter break but I'm on a strict curfew right now because something happened with my… friends, the ones I live with recently. I can't tell you now but I will one day and I hope you can trust me until then"

"You can't tell me now?" he smiled hopefully

"I don't think you'll believe me" she said sadly and looked down "I hope you'll wait, so that I can tell you, though"

He took her hands and she looked back up to him, straight in the eyes "Talwyn, I've only known you a few weeks but I think you're incredible and I really, really like you, so if you have something you're not ready to tell me that's fine, it won't change what I think… or how I feel about you"

…

"So this is where they were buried" Puck asked, he was crouched, inspecting the ground closely

"That's where the Fabray's were" Quinn replied, she didn't consider herself one of them, her family name was tainted to her, that's why she took Rachel's last name.

"The earth has been recently turned" Tina noted standing over Puck

"Where were the rest buried?" Santana asked standing further back with Brittany getting a wider look at the area.

"Over there" Quinn pointed to a large area between a group of trees, the ground had visibly sunk to the trained eye.

Puck, Tina, Brittany and Santana moved closer to the pointed out area, Quinn hung back and looked to her left at Rachel who was rooting around another area slightly deeper into the wooded area

"_What you looking for or should I say who you looking for?"_ Quinn startled Rachel by projecting her message as a shared thought; the werewolf looked over to the blonde before replying

"_Do you remember that night, I left you just after we'd all settled, I told you I forgot someone?"_ Rachel started inspecting the ground again

"_And I knew who it was, it was the guy my… the Fabray's set up; Markus"_

"_Yes, I'm just checking to see if he's been disturbed, but I was tired, I can't seem to remember where I buried him, I think it was a bit further, I'll be back in a minute"_

"_Okay, stay safe"_

"_I will"_ she said before disappearing further into the woods

Quinn walked over to join the other four

"The ground hasn't been disturbed; the earths just sunk because of the decomposition of the bodies over the years" Puck evaluated

"People have walked over it but, the earth hasn't been moved but I think there's a potential threat" Santana added

"Not just people, but some certain people, their scent is heavy here, meaning they keep coming back to the site" Tina concluded.

The wolves were obviously more capable of tracking and identifying things over the ground, also even though the vampire's sense of smell was more sensitive than a humans, it couldn't compare to the sensitivity of the werewolves sense of smell.

"Guy's, you got to get over here" Rachel shouted across the woods

The five rushed over "Does it look like another has been brought back?" Quinn asked

"No, but look; there's fresh blood an the ground, this is exactly where I buried Markus"

Brittany and Quinn stepped closer and inspected the blood; it only took a second for them to agree

"It's human" Brittany confirmed, while Quinn nodded

"But, the victim isn't dead, they've just bled out" Quinn analysed the scene further "It looks like a lot, but I can tell, they're still alive"

"Can you tell who it is?"

Both blondes shook their heads "I've never smelt this blood before, I don't know who their victim is"

"Well we should take some of this back to Shelby... you never know" Rachel took a clear freezer bag from her pocket and gathered some blood covered leaves and blood soaked earth, once she'd tied the bag up she spoke again "Come on, let's get out of here, before it gets dark"

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps" the only male in the group added.

…

Christmas wasn't really a big deal for the supernatural group, they'd lived through so many they couldn't be bothered with any major holidays anymore. Of course they celebrated their own, which were ones of anniversaries of their accomplishments; the main one being their victory the last time in Lima because it was significant to the joining of the two races.

For Christmas they would just relax and enjoy their favourite foods and drinks, or train until they fell asleep form exhaustion.

It was in the very early hours of that Christmas morning when Quinn was woken violently by her oldest friend Brittany

"Brit, what's wrong"

"They're howling" she cried hysterically

"What?" she sat up and wiped her eyes then all her senses kicked in and she could hear howling "What the hells going on?"

"I don't know, I woke up because Santana was howling in her sleep, and she won't wake up, then I went to find help and Puck and Tina were howling too" Quinn looked at the end of the bed and beyond to Talwyn who was getting up, her face was scrunched up in sleepy confusion

"What the hells that noise" she groaned "Wait are they howling"

"Yeah, Rach wake up" Quinn reached out to her wife but then pulled her hand away and her eyes widened "She's cold"

"What!" Talwyn scurried over in panic she reached out for her mother and gently placed her hand on the werewolf's head, she pulled away at the icy cold body under her hand

"Ahh, hell to the no, what's going on" they heard a tired Mercedes groan from the landing before appearing at the door with Sam rubbing his eyes

"Guys why are they howling"

"I don't know! Rachel's stone cold!" Quinn started to panic; Talwyn was starting to as well

"Mum is-is she dead?" Talwyn asked shakily

"I d-don't know" Quinn stuttered helplessly

Before anyone else could join in on their panic Shelby barged into the room "Will's howling too, I need to look at Rachel"

"She's frozen" Quinn stated

Shelby looked over Rachel, she had the ability to sense life force and that's what she was looking for in Rachel. She sighed with relief "She's alive, I think they're having a shared vision, I don't know what's going on it in, my guess is they're howling for her, maybe for her death, so they're howling for the loss of their leader"

"Why aren't you howling?" Sam asked as he'd managed to remain the calmest

"I'm not a member of the pack; I haven't been welcomed to it" she had to raise her voice a bit now that the howling was growing louder

"Yet" Quinn added

Then there was an all together stop of noise and Rachel stirred, she opened her eyes slowly and saw all the people gathered.

She then sat up abruptly "What's going on why have you all gathered are we under attack" she rambled out.

Santana, Puck, Tina and Will all tripped over one another as the scrambled into the room simultaneously.

"Rach… I had a bad dream but you're okay" Puck said from the bottom of the pile of people, the three who landed on top of him looked down confused and curious

"Guys it wasn't a dream" Shelby interrupted "You were all sharing a vision, what did you see?"

They all helped each other up

"There was an open casket-" Puck started

"-at the castle, on the same balcony terrace where we were married-"

"-And I stood on the right side with Will and Puck and Tina stood on the left side-" Santana described

"-We weren't the only ones there, but I couldn't recognise the others present, they were faceless, I know two represented Quinn and Talwyn, they wore white cloaks as they approached the open casket-" Will continued

"-They were faceless, so they were just representations; that's probably why, right now, they look like they're wondering why they didn't share the vision. We started Howling ceremoniously" Puck finished off the description

"You saw my funeral?" Rachel swallowed

"Yeah" the four said simultaneously as the looked down at their feet

"Am I going to die?" Rachel looked around the room unsure of anything at that moment

"No, you can't anyway remember all those visions you had the last time we were here, you thought you were going to die"

"Yeah but I didn't have this vision, why wasn't I involved, I don't remember having a vision"

"You were dead" Shelby was blunt but kept talking before she was interrupted "Well you were acting dead, you went cold as if you were playing your part in the vision, while these four were howling"

"We were howling!" Tina exclaimed as the four got embarrassed

"So if this was a vision-"

"Rachel not all visions tell the truth, you already know this, they're hints"

"Yeah, Rae, remember when you had visions of Quinn with feeling s of doubt, now looking back at it, the doubt was a clue because she's a vampire and that was forbidden back then"

"I hope you're right San"

"She's right, she has to be right" Brittany said walking to her other half's side

"Go on, I think we all need to get some sleep, if we need to we'll talk more in the morning" Quinn got the audience to leave.

Quinn had never held Rachel so securely as they slept, she wasn't often the bigger spoon, but she was making up for it this night, she was shaken from finding Rachel in that state earlier and she just needed to hold her right now.

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;)**


	15. Not Quite Back On Track

**AN: Sorry it's been forever I know, I just got caught up with another fic, which I'm now stuck on how to write the next part without making either of the main characters look bad… any who on with more of my ramblings**

**AN: To: yannavaldez: I do have a whole plot line for Brittana; I wasn't sure if I would use it but after what you've pointed out, I'm definitely using it even if it's totally lame; it will be up in the chapter after this one. Any who thanks for the review! :)**

**AN: sorry also I've had the plot of this chapter written out since the last chapter I posted, it's a bit filler-y, but I'm useless at the moment so… enjoy :/**

**Posted: 1/9/11**

Not Quite Back On Track

Christmas day: Mercedes and Sam at her parent's house

"Dinner was lovely Mrs Jones" Sam said as he helped Aiesha, Mercedes sister in-law, clear the table, while the rest of the family stayed in their places; well they did offer to.

Once Aiesha and Sam were away from, listening ears, the petite woman with dark skin spoke "So, you're still calling her Mrs Jones too?"

"Yep, I can understand why though, after everything I've caused them"

"Taking Mercedes away from them?"

"Yeah that" he said glumly, as he stacked the plates next to the sink. She started to fill the sink with hot water

"Sorry I was only quoting what they said… it's hard to believe that Mercedes is older than Jarred" she put the plates into the hot water to soak before washing them and putting them on the drying rack for Sam to dry them

"Yeah, it's funny that…"

"… You're not human are you?" She asked curiously not looking in his direction

"What makes you say that?" he stayed cool

"I'm not either" She muttered knowing she could still hear him

"What, does that mean your son is too?"

She finally looked at him "I managed to suppress it during the pregnancy; he shouldn't become what I am"

"Suppress, I don't think you're a vampire… a werewolf maybe?"

She nodded her head "I don't have much control when I'm a wolf, but I'm lucky I have any control at all… you're vampires right, elite ones"

"Erm yeah" he dried another plate and put it in the clean stack on the kitchen side. "You know, I could get you slightly upgraded if you want more control of your wolf, I know someone who can give abilities"

"… but only the king can do that" she whispered

"Well…" he let her come to her own conclusion

"You know her, her majesty Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm on the vampire elder council with Mercedes"

She turned to him shocked "I'm sorry I didn't know, I've separated myself, I know that technically made me an outcast but I had to stay away from all that, for their safety" she meant her son and husband "Jarred doesn't know and I don't really what him to find out, he's my mate and I don't want to scare him off"

"Well he knows what I am, and what Mercedes now is, he was pretty cool with it… he'd probably be fine with it"

"But I with held the truth from him all these years…" she raised an eyebrow

"Well, we're here if you need, or want help with anything okay"

"Thank you Sam, it's good to know I'm not alone"

He smiled at her before they both continued to tidying away, for the sake of their awkward relationship with their shared parent's in-law

…

Christmas day: evening at the super natural's home

It was early in the evening, the sun had already set, Rachel had just asked Talwyn to take the rubbish out to the wheelie bin next to the garage door outside. She followed her mothers order.

After she had dumped the bag into the bin and shut the lid, she started to walk back to the front door when a car pulled up, she looked over and immediately recognised whose car it was, she smiled to herself and headed over as the ignition was switched off and the driver got out

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She smiled; they hadn't seen each other since their date

"I was just driving around and I thought I'd stop by" he noticed the house was busy with its many residence, the music was blaring from inside the home, which was also alive with chatting and laughter "It's just we haven't spoken since last Friday" he rubbed the back of his neck "And I kinda forgot something, or rather; was too nervous to do something that night and its been screwing with my mind ever since"

"What's that?" she asked genuinely confused with his words and nerves.

He stepped closer and gently cupper one side of her face, he then gently placed one hand on her back, he rested his forehead on hers and paused so she had a chance to pull away. She didn't so he took that as a good sign, and continued. She bought her own hand up and placed it on top of his. Their lips met in a soft, gentle, simple kiss. Talwyn was sure in that moment just who Alex was to her, he was her one and only, her soul mate, her match. They pulled away and looked far into each others eyes.

"You went for a drive and just decided to stop by to kiss me"

"I've been regretting not doing that after our date, I just hesitated after all the talking we did, I kinda lost the nerve"

She lightly laughed at him "you lost the nerve?"

"Yeah, I can't help it but just being around you; I just always want to tell you everything going on in my head. That's another thing I didn't tell you, your family and friends made me nervous: I wanted to tell you; you look beautiful"

She looked down at herself briefly then back up to the boys dark brown eyes, she was wearing a hoody and jeans her signature look "Really?" she asked, disbelieving

"Yeah, I think you always look beautiful"

"I-Thank you" she gave in, she didn't want to argue "Would you like to come in"

"Talwyn! What's taking you so long? Oh hi Alex" Talwyn froze as Will opened the front door and called across the front garden. The two teens then pulled apart from one another fully

"I'll be in, in a minute!" she called back, Will went back inside and Talwyn sighed

"Was that Mr Schue?" he scrunched up his face in confusion

"Erm, yes… I told you this is complicated… he's kind of like family too, we've known him years and, Miss Corcoran, she's now living with us too"

"Oh… he she and Mr S?..."

"No! no they're not together"

"Oh sorry for asking" he muttered

"No it's fine to ask… wow what started out as possibly the most memorable moment of my life just turned extremely awkward" she groaned as she pulled at her sleeves in the awkward moment

He smiled at her "Does that mean… that kiss was memorable"

"Well yeah, it was my first"

"Oh, OH, I'm sorry" his facial expression changed dramatically "I shouldn't have just stepped in like that"

"No, I'm glad it was you, it was a perfect first kiss" they smiled at each other as more awkward silence settled between them "So would you like to come in"

"… No, I can't really, I need to get back home, my entire family is there and I only managed to slip out for a few minutes"

"You escaped your family just to see me?"

"Yeah, now you know just how much of a dork I really am"

She shook her head as she got closer to him again "I already knew that" she whispered into his ear before kissing him softly again.

"I have to go now" he said reluctantly. They slowly released each other form their embrace and he took the few steps back to his car. He stopped to turn around and look at her again "Tal, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she nodded and smiled brightly "I'd like that. Come over new years eve?"

"Definitely, I'll see you next week" and with that and a last smile he got in his car and drove away.

…

A couple of days later

Rachel was in the basement with Quinn and Talwyn watching them train. They stopped for a short break when Quinn and Rachel decided to mention how distant Talwyn looked lately

"What's up, kid?"

She smiled at a nick name that Rachel hadn't used since before she was a teenager "Just Alex, I'm worried about him"

"go one" Quinn said, taking a seat on the floor with the two brunettes

"Well, we kissed-"

"You did" Rachel said brightly and surprised, whilst cutting her daughter off, Quinn slapped her arm to keep her quiet and not interrupt "Sorry" she muttered

"Well we kissed, he stopped by Christmas evening, just for that and to tell me he thought I was beautiful too" she blushed and looked away to try and hide it. "He's my one, I'm sure of it, and that's why I'm worried, he lives by himself most of the time, so we've already discussed that he's a potential target… but I can't be there to protect him all the time without coming off clingy"

"So you want to get him something, a weapon perhaps?" Rachel suggested

The other two pondered the idea briefly "Actually yeah, something that will work to kill things like us" Talwyn agreed

"That can be sorted" Quinn nodded with Rachel

…

New Years Eve: The evening

"So Alex, the last time you were here you mentioned about the history of McKinley, something about how the old building was destroyed… just wondering what the crazy theories are" Puck was keen to know what the assumptions of his handwork were. Talwyn's entire family (including two the teachers; Will and Shelby) were all gathered in the living room. They were spending time getting to know Alex; as Talwyn's 'one'. Rachel with Quinn and Puck with Tina were sat either side of the fire place as they did often and like they had the first time their family was complete; after the battle many years ago.

"Well there's the boring, what we were told happened; some kids were messing around and set it alight, but I find it hard to believe that the whole school burnt down because of just 'some kids'. I prefer the story, the legend they call it; because it's totally unbelievable; but some one must have seen something for it to have got made up right?"

"That's how most 'legends' get started, although 26 years is a bit young for a story to become a legend" Sam said as he reached forward for his drink off the coffee table

"You must have researched it, it _was _just over 26 years ago" Alex confirmed "My parents actually grew up in the next town but when they got married they moved here. Any way the 'legend' is that the destruction was a cover up… I'm not sure who the supposed witness was or what happened to them because if some one told you this and believed it themselves, you'd think them crazy"

The group around leaned it more curious as to what the boy was about to say "What did they see?" Santana pushed. The group were also a little nervous, they couldn't be sure that no one had seen them that night. It was quite impossible that they hadn't been spotted, but no one had ever reported anything.

"They saw creatures, not humans, but beings; ones that are legends already: Bat like creatures, and things in the sky and wolves supposedly ran down the streets chasing some of their own species but who weren't with them, they chased them to the school, attacking them; then after some time a few were spotted leaving the school and carrying the ones that fell on the way in another direction… apparently the story says they were vampires and angels and the devils minions and werewolves… have you ever heard something so ridiculous"

They all laughed, if be it; nervously. They presumed the vampires were the outcast vampires, the angels were Quinn, Sam and Brittany, the devils minions must have been the demon's and the werewolves were, well; werewolves.

"That's crazy" Mercedes chuckled

"Yeah who ever made that up must have been drunk" Tina added in the same tone

"Or on drugs" Santana continued

"I know right? But it makes the story way more interesting" Alex said "It's a shame that would be so cool if it were real, to be able to think beings like that could exist" he added with a hint of disappointment

"What do you believe?" Rachel looked at him curiously

"I don't think it was kids messing around, it was probably just a gas leak or something. Or maybe some students who were just that fed up with school torched the place, that's more exciting than the gas leak theory"

The conversation quietened down after that, due to the 9 in the room who had been there and knew the complete truth, so Talwyn took this as an opportunity

"Can we talk… out side" Talwyn asked leaning against Alex as they sat next to one another on the sofa

He looked down at her "Sure" he stood up and offered his hand to help her stand up

"_Where are you going?"_ Rachel's voice was made present in Talwyn's head, she asked the question softly; not in a bossy tone

"_I want to give him that knife; I'm worried for his safety"_

"_Okay have you got it?"_ Rachel asked subtly glancing at the pair leaving

"Yeah" she breathed out

"What?" the oblivious boy asked

Her eyes widened "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud"

"_Are you going to tell him?" _the voice of her other parent popped into her head

"_I don't know, I don't think I can… not yet… it's too early"_

"_Okay, good luck anyway"_

"_Thank you" _She projected to both her parents. By the time she had finished the in mind conversation, she was now standing with Alex on the patio

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Alex, I really like you, and I don't want to scare you off, but I kind off have a present for you, but it's not intended to be taken light hearted or to scare you so I need you to trust me-"

He held her face and she calmed instantly, he looked deep into her eyes "Hey, I trust you, I completely trust you, and I'm not going to push you to tell me something you're not ready to say. I might not understand why you have to hide whatever it is anyway, but I'll wait. You are incredible, I don't know what it is but I'm… captivated by you" He finished his calming speech by pressing a soft gentle kiss to her lips

When he pulled back she opened her eyes the same time as him and just said a quiet "thank you"

He stepped back to give her some space "So you got me a present, good because I got you one; I'm not sure if you'll like it" he pulled a small flat square box out of his jacket pocket "Here"

She was almost speechless, "Thank you" It was a jewellery box, she snapped it open and inside was a silver chain with the letters T and A hanging on it

"The letters can come off, so you don't have to have the A on there… I don't want you to feel like you _belong_ to me or anything and-"

It was her turn to calm him down with a kiss similar to the one before "I love it, and I will wear it with both letters on it, thank you very much" she removed the necklace from the box "Can you help me put it on"

"Sure" he took it from her and she turned around and lifted her hair so he could clip the fine chain round her neck, she turned back to face him and gave him another quick kiss

"I'm going to give you, your gift now; I'm going to explain… the gift, that is: I'm going to at least explain the gift now and maybe the rest soon but not tonight"

"Okay…" Alex looked at her very confused

She gulped and then pulled the sheathed dagger from behind her back

He took a single step back, for a split second thinking she might hurt him, but he stopped himself, reminding himself that he trusted her. She slowly reached out, holding it out for him. Gesturing for him to take it

"This is my gift?" he hesitantly took it from her and inspected it

She swallowed again "Yeah"

"It's amazing, the detailing in the handle" he looked closely

"It's- it's not just for its looks"

He drew his attention away from the knife and looked at her

"Its for your protection, there's danger out there… to do with me"

"…Are you in a gang or the mob or something?..."

"No, not exactly…" she bit her lip "Just trust me, take that with you where ever you go, make sure you don't get caught with it a school… its very important… I care about you greatly and I don't want anything to happen to you so please take it"

Alex saw how genuinely worried Talwyn looked "If its that important to you, that I carry this round, then it's just as important to me" he finished with a tight lip smile, instantly soothing her nerves.

Talwyn looped her arms around his middle and squeezed him tight "I will tell you, soon, I promise" she looked up at him and they kissed again. Fireworks went off… no actually real fireworks; they pulled apart and checked the time

Alex smiled "happy new year"

"Happy new year" she smiled back

…

_Flash back: 20 something years ago; during the refurbishment of the castle/base_

"_Will, I need to show you something, will you follow me please?" Rachel asked the former body guard _

"_Of course your majesty, where are we going?"_

"_We're friend right? Well for arguments sake; I'm talking to you as a friend right now, so please call me Rachel"_

_He smiled then corrected him self "Yes, Rachel, where are we going?"_

"_I had something built, for the renovation, something for all of us who came here from Ohio, but mainly for you" she lead him through a hall, partially obstructed with scaffolding and workers, She passed Puck and nodded to him as a brief greeting. He was talking with a new recruit as they looked over plans for the reconstruction._

_Rachel and Will finally reached their destination. They stood in front of a large doorway, there was no actual door, instead the door way was covered by a heavy red curtain._

"_This is for you Will…" she pulled back the curtain "And Sue" she finished as she revealed a memorial room. The room was fairly large, you could easily fit at least 100 people in there comfortable (standing of course).On the wall opposite the door way was a large portrait_

_Will started to well up happy tears "That was painted a long time ago"_

"_I know I found it in storage with many others, I believe they are of the other former were wolf elders, ones which too; lost their lives. I thought maybe you could go through them and add some here. We can add names of the unfortunate ones to the walls over time" Rachel spoke her thoughts "So what do you think?"_

_Rachel now stood a little bit back from Will, as he had stepped forward closer to the portrait. It was a powerful depiction of Sue in her armour with an image of her in wolf form, looking forward, in the background, as if she were watching her self. "I think this is amazing" he then turned to face his leader; he smiled brightly, the brightest he had smiled since the death of his (surprisingly) best friend and life long companion. "Thank you so much, I think Sue would most definitely, have appreciated it, even if she had found it hard to express her gratitude"_

_Over the years many names were added to the walls; and some portraits for the original elder council members who lost their lives. The room became a sanctuary, a place where people who had lost those near and dear, were comforted, knowing that they were not forgotten and that the leaders, King Rachel and Queen Quinn, would not let them be forgotten and that the fallen would be greatly missed by all._

…

First day back after the winter break

"Quinn I told you I don't want to be in school today, we've got too many things to do"

"We're here for those things that need to be done though" Quinn replied softly trying to calm the other girl as they stood by their lockers, sorting out their books for the next couple of lessons.

"I know, I know I just feel like we're out in the open when we're here"

"Rach you need to calm down"

Rachel took a deep breath before leaning forward and hooking an arm round Quinn's waist and pulled her close. She then smirked "You know what will really calm me down?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure" Quinn played innocent

Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn, it started softly, then the volume turned up and the kiss turned more passionate, Rachel took it further when Quinn allowed her access to deepen their kiss.

"Dykes!" Was yelled close to their side as someone walked past

They broke apart "Excuse me!" Rachel turned away from Quinn abruptly and got their attention; it was Olivia with her dumb-ass jock boy friend and her two minions

"Rach just leave it" Quinn tried to pull her away

"No, I'm not standing for that, we've never had that sort of abuse before I'm not letting it start now"

"We can deal with your hand holding and your mushy scenes but my eyes should not be abused by seeing you two interact like that" Olivia stood with her hands on her hips

Rachel smirked at Olivia and pulled Quinn in for another slow, tender kiss.

When she pulled away Quinn was dazed; in a happy place, Rachel confidently shot a glare to the surrounding bullies. They were pulling faces of disgust, except Ethan; he was staring with his mouth open; typical teenage boy.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Olivia snapped

"No, but I kiss yours" she smirked again as Olivia's face screwed up in anger "And I didn't hear her complaining" she added, just as an extra poke at the annoyed girl. (People have been insulting each other by insulting their mothers for centuries, why stop now?)

Quinn laughed lightly but then jabbed Rachel in the ribs with her elbow "come on Rae, lets get out of here" she whispered softly into Rachel's ear causing a shiver down the brunettes spine.

Then a new chill was felt down both the super natural's backs but this was for a different reason… they had been slushied, by Aiden and Warren; who were the current Azimio and Karofsky of McKinley and Ethan's best friends.

The bullies laughed at the site of the red and blue slushied girls and some spectators in the corridor joined in on the laughter too although you could tell it was partially out of fear from what Olivia might do to them if they opposed her.

Olivia stepped closer, right in Rachel's face "You wait, all your weird little group will be put in their place and your cousin… well lets just day she doesn't deserve to be with Alex, so we'll have to put a stop to that, the best way we know how: Pain and Humiliation"

Rachel snapped and pinned Olivia using just her forearm against the lockers opposite, Ethan jumped in to pull Rachel off but she threw her fist towards him hitting him in the face and sending him to the floor. She turned her attention back to the pinned girl, who was starting to suffocate "Don't you _ever,_ threaten _my_ family" Rachel gritted her teeth as she spoke

Olivia stopped struggling and froze when she saw Rachel's eyes flash an impossible radiant green when she emphasised the word 'ever' and 'my'. She nodded as much as she could as her head movement was restricted and she couldn't speak properly.

"Good" she dropped the girl, who slumped to the floor, she was gasping for air and she brought her own hand up to hold her own throat trying, some how, to sooth the burning sensation. Olivia's minions then helped her up. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel securely, preventing the worked up, slushied brunette from doing something else she might regret.

"Berry!" was called down the corridor; Rachel screwed her eyes shut before turning towards Coach Beiste.

**Any thoughts?**

**Probably not worth waiting for, I know; but there will be more action coming up in a couple of chapters and Brittana in the next chapter but I don't know when (shrug) **

**Reviews are encouraging :/**


	16. Kids

**AN: Just another chapter, I'm not sure about this one right now… I need to get on with the story, I have an ending I just need to get it there :/**

**AN2: Thank you TrustInFaith and Angel for the reviews on the last chapter :)**

**Posted: 5/9/11**

Kids

_Flashback: 90 years ago_

_A young girl, oblivious to her future was sitting in her front room reading a book; the title of which now escapes her mind. Both her fathers sat in the room with her, also occupied with reading; one: a newspaper, the other: another book. She paused and looked around the room; she thought about her family, her life, her friend…_

_Her father's relationship was no where near acceptable in today's society, the managed to keep it quiet, they never drew attention to themselves. The family of 3 were sure that people suspected something, but as long as they had no proof; life would run along smoothly._

_Rachel wasn't popular at school, she never had been really, she'd made a few friends along the way, but things were said and they weren't her friends anymore (perhaps it was her, perhaps the friends parents suspected something about Rachel's parents and told them to stay away)._

_She'd made a new friend recently, for the past 6 months the only one who spoke to her and hung around with her, even outside school was: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. She got to know him really well, even if she wasn't sure why he was hanging around with her, he wasn't trying anything on with her; well except that one kiss, but after that; nothing. At first she was hurt that he just chose for them to remain friends, but after some time she realised that she wasn't even attracted to him. _

_He was a genuine friend. She'd learnt that his mother and sister had left him in Lima, at the time he told Rachel that his mother was working away and took his sister with her, thinking Puck would be okay by himself._

_Puck, himself, was not sure why he all of a sudden he was drawn to Rachel Berry. He didn't really dwell on that too much; he was dealing with personal developments, ones which he had been preparing for his entire life so far._

…

_For Rachel it all started just over a week after her birthday; a couple of days after Christmas._

"_Honey, are you okay?" her shorter father asked, his brow furrowed with concern._

_She clutched her abdomen and groaned out "Yeah, my stomach hurts and I didn't realise how late it was" she looked at the clock, it was just after 11.40 "I'm going to go to bed"_

"_Is it your time of the month?" he asked following her up the stairs, her other dad following closely behind_

"_No, no definitely not… my arms hurt too, I think I just need some sleep, good night" she left them at her bedroom door which she shut behind her. She started to get hot so she opened her bedroom window, she couldn't be bothered to change for bed, and she just curled up in the middle, trying not to concentrate on the pain. It had now spread to all her joints, her breathing grew heavy, and she was now covered in a cold sweat._

_Then a burning pain spread throughout her body, it hurt so much, she thought she might black out. She felt the need to stretch out so she did, then she heard noises, like cracking, she realised it was her own bones. Rachel kept her eyes tightly shut._

_Before she knew it the pain was gone and she could breathe easy. She decided to get up and close the window. She jumped of the bed to stand, only her balance was off and she ended up landing on her front. She tried to stand but could only remain on all fours. She felt an itch behind her ear so she scratched it_

_She paused: _wait a minute… what's going on?... did I just scratch behind my ear with my foot?... and I can't stand up…

_She padded over to the full length mirror in the corner of her room and shrieked at what she saw, the shriek came out as more of a yelp; only confirming that what she was in the mirror was her, was real. She stopped all movement and noise, she was stunned into silence… she wasn't sure what it was exactly; what now worried her more; the fact that she wasn't herself or the fact that all of a sudden she was comfortable with it._

_She looked at herself more intensely in the mirror, she looked strong, this wolf her was bigger than her human her with a thick, glossy dark brown coat, similar to her natural hair. She internally smirked to herself before diving out the window._

…

_Something inside her was telling her to go to the woods, for cover and for food. It wasn't long before she was in a clearing, killing a poor defenceless rabbit:_ Oh god I'm vegan… well I guess I'm not anymore. _The fresh meat mixed with the excitement of the kill and the feel of accomplishment was too irresistible for her now._

_Her ears pricked up when she heard a fallen branch snap, she didn't have time to react, before she knew it; another wolf was tackling her, they rolled over a couple of times; which ended with her on her back and this other wolf standing over her, it's claws digging into her throat as it's paw clamped down. It growled at her, but something inside her wouldn't let this other wolf win._

_She managed to move just enough and at the right angle to bite the leg of the animal, it quickly stepped back getting ready to pounce again. It stayed low, while she got to her feet and faced it. She was quick to move, she dove in at the same time as the attacker. This time she came out on top. The other wolf tried the same thing she had before but she, leapt back before it could hurt her._

"This is my territory" _the dirty brown wolf growled in her head_

_She gasped and immediately recognised that voice_ "Noah?" _she stood up straight_

"Rachel?" _he didn't need to question it really, she was the only one he still had contact with who called him Noah (and got away with it)._

_After explaining from Rachel, Puck was able to teach her about what she was… their friendship only grew stronger form there_

_End Flashback_

…

Talwyn and Alex walked hand in hand when they came across a fairly large group of teenagers waiting outside the Principals office. Talwyn looked through the two sets of glass doors and could see her mother sat in front of the desk, while the Principal and Coach Beiste talked

"What happened?" Talwyn asked the group

"She started a fight?" Quinn replied, Talwyn noticed that her mum's clothes were different to what she ad put on that morning, she also noticed the head vampire's hair was damp and pushed back, rather than how she had styled it before school

"Is she okay?" Everyone noticed the genuine concern in the girl's voice; they were all simultaneously wondering how Rachel or Talwyn could think their relationship was damaged.

"She didn't get touched" Quinn huffed a laugh digging her hands into the pockets on her oversized navy blue, hoody.

They all went quiet again when they saw Rachel stand, nod her head to the principal and then turn and leave with coach Beiste following closely behind her.

Once they were in the hall with the surrounding concerned beings coach Beiste spoke "I'm sorry Rachel"

She shrugged, the expression on her red slushie stained face, told us she was disappointed with herself "You were just doing your job, by keeping people safe"

The coach went to pat the small girl on the back but stopped when she remembered the slushie that was soaked into Rachel's clothes. She nodded and left instead.

"…So?" Santana asked expectantly

"I got 8 days exclusion" she sighed "Starting now, I have to get off the premises… shouldn't you all be in class"

They all shrugged "So what, well be late" Tina said

"You got slushied" Alex cringed, Rachel nodded "I'm guessing you did too, but you had time to clean up" he said to Quinn

She also confirmed with a nod

"I better go… shall I leave the car for you two" she asked her wife and daughter

"No… Alex's is driving me home" they all smiled at the new couple; happy that Talwyn had found her one.

"I can get a lift with someone else" Quinn told her "I'll see you later" she wanted to hug Rachel right now the girl looked like she needed comfort… but she was all sticky, so Quinn settles for a quick kiss instead "I'll see you later at home yeah"

Rachel smiled a little "Yeah be careful" she looked at the others "I'll see you guys later" she quickly left before she could change her mind and take Quinn with her… she really didn't want to be separate from her mate right now…

…

The head werewolf was staring at the fireplace from the sofa opposite when the front door opened, she turned her head to see who it was, the door slammed

"Noah? What are you doing home?" she asked him, she then noticed he had a sad pouty expression on his face matching her own.

"Got into a fight" he muttered, dropping himself down on the sofa next to her

"Want to talk about it?" she offered

"No… yeah…" he sighed "I was talking to Tina, we were having a really serious discussion… I know that at our lockers isn't the best place to have a serious talk but… anyway, she really wants a baby, and I promised her that once we're done here, we will. I was convincing her that I really want one too, because I really do… and then Warren and Aiden, the jerks, slushie us" his fists curled up in anger "I just got so mad… I might have broken Aiden's nose and I definitely at least sprained Warrens wrist, he went to punch me, I grabbed is fist and twisted it putting his arm on his back and shoved him into the lockers… Aiden didn't even have a chance… I was told to accompany them to the nurses office… I saw Olivia in there, and Ethan with a bleeding nose… I reckon it was broken too…"

"…we're not having a good tome are we?"

"Nope… we need to find out who's behind the disappearances, did Shelby find a match on the blood?"

"Erm yeah, she said it was the guy who she replaced… Sandy Ryerson? I think she said… she reckoned from the age of the blood he's still alive but probably not for long… how long are you suspended for?"

"Same as you; 8 days"

"Well while we're off and they're at school, we can do some sleuthing, I promise Noah, this will be over soon, and you can start your family"

"Sounds good Rach"

…

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Rachel stepped out onto the patio, into the freezing night air "I'm normally out here and you find me"

The Latina looked up at her and gave a weak smile

"What's up?"

"Brittany…"

"Wow everywhere I turn it's about relationships, in this family"

"Why who else spoke to you?"

"Oh Noah, earlier, and then just Talwyn with Alex is in the background, so what's up?"

"She had a go at me" Santana bought her knees up to her chest "She said I was always by her side and I was getting on her nerves. She had a go at me in cheerio's practice today. She wanted to do a move she hasn't done before, and I said no she could get hurt"

.

"Am I being to hard Q?" Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the kitchen "You saw her at practice today; I know she's the head cheerleader but she was just being so bossy"

"I was there, I saw it, I know what you mean. Rachel's being clingy but I think that's because of what happened before Christmas…"

"She's just always by my side, she's telling me what I can and can't do… And she's so over protective. Like today I got called stupid, it's not even hurtful because I put on the stupid act for appearances at school, but she almost killed the girls who said it"

"Who was it?"

"Elise and Jessica; Olivia's minions"

"They had it in for us today" Quinn sighed

.

"What is it Rach, why won't she let me protect her, I'm worried that she might actually make me sleep outside the room… and I know I'm so whipped I'd sleep on the floor by the door… I don't even know why I'm being so possessive"

Rachel smiled to herself, she just remembered something.

.

"She's just being so possessive, I don't get it Quinn. She's so tense, I think she could have actually killed those girls today, I managed to calm her down though"

Quinn smirked as she realised _it_: the _it_ that would explain Santana's behaviour and Brittany's reaction to her. Quinn turned to her friend very seriously "Britt I think…"

.

Santana's eyes widened; she couldn't move fast enough. Before Rachel knew it, the Latina was yanked the door open and diving into the house. Rachel heard the squeals of delight coming from the kitchen. Rachel smiled to herself before heading into the kitchen where she saw Brittany and Santana in each others arms jumping around, laughing and smiling. They stopped to kiss each other in the same excited manor as when they were jumping round. The other members of the house hold were now filing into the room, to see what the commotion was.

"Well" Mercedes asked looking to Rachel and Quinn for an explanation

"San, Britt!" Rachel and Quinn yelled together. This pulled the two apart

They held hands as they looked at the rest of the group "I'm pregnant" Brittany announced the groups faces lit up and they gathered round the couple for a group hug. Rachel didn't fail to the moment when tina looked jealous

_Tina was more than ready, Noah was too… Mercedes and Sam, they didn't want kids, not yet. Santana and Brittany; how could anyone not be happy for them… but Tina and Noah… they were the first to get engaged and married… yet they'd be the last in the 4 pairs there to have a kid… maybe Kurt and Blaine would be last._ Rachel didn't want to find out how that would work for them

…

The head blonde vampire was standing in the kitchen gathering more meat and blood, Santana and Rachel came in to help her take the items through. Santana took a few items and left the kitchen again, but not before grinning at them brightly. Quinn was staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, she was standing behind her wife, slowly moving closer

Quinn smiled to herself "Nothing, I'm just happy for them…" she then turned to face Rachel "Aren't you?"

"I'm ecstatic for them… just a little worried, with what's going on here; and the base being attacked… I don't feel like they'll be safe… I think I might send them away for their own sake; maybe Edinburgh"

"You want to send them to Scotland?"

"It's safe there, for our kind" she shrugged

"They won't go; you can try all you want. Santana wants Brittany safe but there's no way she'll leave her side and there's no way she'll leave yours: you're her sister"

"And Brittany's yours…" she sighed

"Do you remember how protective you were over me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't leave your side and I couldn't keep my hands off you…" she leaned in and kissed Quinn softly, she then wrapped her arms round the blonde's neck and started a deeper kiss. Their movements started becoming more erratic, moving their hands over the others body unpredictably.

They paused and Rachel helped Quinn hop up onto the counter, she gently laid her back as she climbed on top. Rachel took in the detail, the beauty of Quinn's face, leaving her eyes connected with Hazel ones.

"What is with you lately?" the vampire giggled

"I can't be away from you" she breathed before diving back in to reconnect their lips. Quinn processed what Rachel just said with what they discussed shortly before. But it wasn't Quinn gasping into their kiss and those Hazel eyes widening that startled Rachel causing her to fall off the counter.

It was Santana "Whoa I can't un-see that shit!" she quickly left again.

Puck soon entered to see what the yelling was all about. He got there in time to see Quinn sitting up on the edge of the counter; straightening her clothes and to see Rachel pop up from behind the counter with her hair a mess

"Nice one Berry's" He smirked with approval

"Puckerman!" Rachel said finally getting to her feet.

Both women turned to scowl at him, looking over in time to see a hand (Tina's) reach through the kitchen doorway and grab him by the collar back into the living room. Rachel laughed, but Quinn now had something on her mind.

Rachel moved round to stand in front of Quinn "now where were we" she leant in, but pulled away again when Quinn pulled a face and punched her in the arm

"Ow! What was that for?" she grimaced and rubbed her arm

"You did it again" Quinn hopped down from the counter

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"You're being clingy and protective…"she started gathering the items she planned on taking to the rest of the residents earlier "We decided you'd have the next one…"

"Quinn, I don't get it help me out here" Rachel followed the vampire around the kitchen

Quinn closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, before opening them again and turning to face her wife "I'm pregnant"

**Any thoughts? :/**

**I'm really unsure about this chapter. In all seriousness; I think its shite **

**What dya think? :/ ****be honest****, I think its rushed, an out of the blue. I think Brittana needed more build up but I wanted to throw this story line in, I don't plan on Faberry distracting attention away in the pregnancy department**.


	17. People knowing

**AN: sorry; it's been forever… not happy with this but it's needed, I have a big horrible ending planned soon… there's lots of chatting in this chapter not a lot of description…feeling uninspired :( **

**AN2: Seriously thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long, I've attempted all your requests (I really mean all of them) and the points will be reached in the next/last few chapters but I don't know what will make the final cut… sorry about more filler**

**Posted: 2/12/11**

People knowing

"You're pregnant" Rachel was ecstatic

"Don't sound so happy" Quinn scolded in hushed tones.

"Why can't I be happy? We're having another child; Quinn"

"Because" she stopped and lowered her voice again "Because; you were supposed to have the next one"

"I'm sorry; I guess this just means I have to have the next two; don't worry, we'll even it out eventually"

"I'm sorry too; I guess I should be happy… I don't think we should tell anyone though"

"Why not?" Rachel whined

"Well… Puck and Tina… I know he's been putting it off until we get home"

"Well it is easier for him to control getting his wife pregnant"

Quinn sighed and turned to the sink

"What's wrong?" Rachel stepped up to her worried

"I should have known; I'm a week late… but you know being a vampire these things are never reliable"

"Are you one-hundred percent sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes; you've been acting how you were when I was pregnant the first time; extra clingy and protective. Like the way you nearly ripped that girls head off because she threatened Talwyn" she stopped to look at Rachel "Why do you look so smug?" her tone a little angry again

"Well" she couldn't help looking so smug "I must have got you pregnant that night Talwyn went out on her date, and we hadn't… done it since a couple of days before we left to come here and the only time we did since being here was that night. You can't be more than a couple of weeks or I would be able to sense it"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel thinking she was all that "At least with Brittany pregnant too; the others won't sense it any time soon"

"Yeah; I guess that's a really good thing; after the discussion I had with Puck earlier; he'd hate me if he found out that he's been putting having a child off because he's worried about the danger; here in Lima" Rachel was quiet for a moment processing just what she had said "Quinn; I need to send you away some where safe"

Quinn grabbed her wife by the shoulders and turned her to face her "There's no way in hell that's happening; I'm staying by your side till the end" she kissed the werewolf on the lips softly but also quickly "Now lets join the others before they get suspicious"

…

A few members of staff were still in the staff room just before the start of classes the next morning. Emma was sat at one of the small circular tables with Will, Shelby stood by the coffee machine near the door; watching the pairs awkward fumbling interaction; when a newish face entered through the door and took another seat at the same table as Will and Emma.

"Oh Will I just thought I'd say; I had a great time when we got coffee a couple of weeks ago, maybe we could go to dinner some time" Holly Holiday glanced at Emma to gauge her reaction to her attempted flirting

"Oh, erm well-"

"Oh, shoot, I've got to get to class" she slowly stood, making sure his attention was on her "See you later Will" she threw over her shoulder before sauntering out of the staff room

Will; in a panicked shock, shot his gaze back to Emma "Emma, that, that- what she said was-"

"Oh No, no no- its not like there was anything- I mean its not like we were anything, or dating or anything, not that I wouldn't want to just, I've been seeing, seeing someone"

"Oh" his shoulders dropped

"W-well I heard earlier, and I thought you were with Holly; s-so when my dentist asked me out I thought why not"

"O-of course, w-why wouldn't you. I'm sorry for saying anything" they were both bumbling messes round one another "I better get to my first class" he muttered before walking away, leaving a very sad looking Miss Pillsbury sat at the table. Shelby had watched the entire exchange and felt the need to step in.

"Morning Emma"

"Oh good morning Shelby" she looked up from the cup of coffee she was now holding on the table in front of her.

"Are you okay; you look a bit down after talking to Will"

"I'm fine" she said not very reassuringly

"You should know he likes you… like really likes you. I don't mean to sound like a teenager but; we spend enough time around them" she chuckled

"So? He likes me"

"Yes; very much"

"How do you know?"

"We talk sometimes; we're like room mates at the moment" Emma gave her a curious look "We just found out that in a complex way we are part of the same family"

"Did you two ever-"

"No! No we never… I'm married; or I was and well I'll be married to my man until the day I die"

"Oh Shelby; I had no idea I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it… just; if you like Will, talk to him" she encouraged

"Okay" the ginger woman nodded meekly in reply.

…

It was around lunch time the same day; Quinn found herself wandering the hallways alone; the rest of her family were in their pairs, except Tina who was hanging with Mercedes and Sam in the auditorium, rehearsing something with Mercedes for glee. Quinn didn't feel like going to the auditorium; too many bad memories… even if it wasn't technically the same auditorium where they fought all those years ago.

The blonde vampire noticed Shelby sitting in the choir room; alone; going through some sheet music by the looks of it

"Hey" she knocked on the door, the older werewolf looked up, her expression changing to a pleased smile

"Hi, why aren't you with everyone else?" she stopped shuffling the papers on top of the piano

"They're either being al couple-y or singing; and I'm just not in the mood for all that" she answered as she strolled closer to the other side of the piano; dropping her bag on top. "Although I could ask you why you're in here alone; not with all the other teachers?"

"Oh; they're either gossiping or in an awkward and pointless love… quadrilateral?" she asked herself "Some pointless mess of relationships anyway"

"Will and Emma?"

"Yeah, and now Holly Holiday? I don't know if she teaches you, she's putting her foot in it, and Emma's dating her dentist"

"Whoa, yeah; I can't blame you for hiding in here" Quinn chuckled "They'll figure it out won't they?"

"I only hope so; it's going to get messy before the end though" Shelby sighed shaking her head

"… Do you miss him?" Quinn asked after a brief moment of silence

"Who?"

"Your husband, Rachel's blood father?" the vampire clarified

"Everyday" she smiled fondly, despite the subject "But; I still love him, and even though he's never there to hold me; I see him in my dreams, and they're not just memories, they're like… like he's still here, and we're together"

"How do you even know he… actually died though?" Quinn kept her voice soft as she tried to ask the sensitive question with caution

Shelby looked at her hands resting on the grand piano between them "You fell them slip away; that bond that you've had with your mate, or 'one', since you met them, is broken; you feel alone and empty, just how you felt before you met them… not many of us remember that"

"I'm sorry… I was just curious"

"It's fine; I've never actually spoken about his death with anyone before"

"What was his name?" Quinn continued, hoping it would allow Shelby to open up to her even more

"Sasha, it's also Rachel's middle name"

"I thought Rachel's middle name was Barbra?" Quinn asked surprised

"I think her adopted fathers must have given her that name"

"Yeah; she told me it was after one of her grandmothers…"

Shelby huffed a laugh "She won't even know that's her middle name… I only had her as a baby for perhaps two weeks"

"I couldn't imagine having to give up Talwyn like that" they realised they actually shared something, even if it was tiny; it was still something

"It was the only really hard thing I've ever had to do. Sasha was taken from me… I couldn't let his sacrifice to save Rachel and myself, be for nothing"

"Well; I thank you and Sasha for your great sacrifices… if you hadn't, well lets just say I don't want to imagine how my life, without Rachel, would have planned out if what my parents had wanted for me had happened"

"From what I've heard, I'm guessing something like; you being alone; becoming some sort of evil overlord ruler of the world… maybe"

Quinn laughed "well I don't know what they had planned for the humans… but eventually with their manipulation that's probably how it would have ended" she sighed "What did you do once you had given Rachel to Mr Berry?"

"Life isn't easy for any of us… I was eventually captured, shortly after giving Rachel up; I lead the rebels tracking us away. They tortured me about Rachel's whereabouts; I was saved by some of the werewolf guard the elders sent to find us once they heard about Sasha's death" she didn't say it sadly, she showed pride in herself; giving Quinn the impression of just how bad the torture was on top of her emotional suffering at the time… she didn't push the subject any further

"Thank you… for sharing that with me"

Shelby smiled a little brighter "Thank you for listening, not many want to hear old stories like that"

The vampire got the hidden message "I'm sure, one day soon; Rachel will welcome you to the pack… I think she would now, if she knew just how you felt"

"I know I lost time with Rachel; I still just hope to be her friend one day"

"You already are; she's just being stubborn" The blonde sighed yet again that day "I miss her"

The werewolf laughed "I bet you haven't been this far away from her, for this long, by choice for a long time"

"Yeah… except the Fabray incident a couple of weeks ago, I haven't been apart from her since shortly before she proposed"

"Wow and how long ago was that?"

"Oh only about 24 years ago" she deadpanned

"So you're having Rachel withdrawal symptoms"

"That's one thing to call them" she shrugged

"… Do you plan on telling anyone you're pregnant?"

"What?" Quinn looked her mother in law (sort of?) right in the eye "Who told you?"

"I'm a healer remember, I sense life easily, like when Rachel was almost comatose in her sleep" she explained

"Oh; we don't want to tell anyone until this is over… so if you could keep it to yourself…" the vampire trailed off

"My lips are sealed; I won't tell a soul… would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" she quirked an eyebrow

"I'm only about 3 weeks along!" she whispered harshly "How can you possible tell already?"

"I've helped with a lot of pregnant werewolves before and from time to time the odd vampire, even if it was frowned upon at the time for us to be civil. I think I'd know. Considering how far along you are I'd be 90% accurate to say…" she trailed off

"Thanks but no thanks; I'll be able to tell myself in a couple of months. Of course last time I didn't tell Rachel, she didn't figure it out anyway; until she saw me holding our girl in my arms" she smiled fondly at the memory

"Wold you like to know what Santana and Brittany are having?"

She grinned "I better not, especially if they don't know yet either"

"No that said they'd prefer to wait" Shelby confirmed "I must tell you though, you're having different"

"You mean?"

"What ever you're having they're having the opposite" she explained. Before much else could be said the bell signalling the end of lunch rang "I enjoyed your company, thank you Quinn" she re-stacked the papers on the piano that had been forgotten once she had started talking to Quinn.

"No it's fine; I'm glad we got to talk" she replied shouldering her bag

"Quinn; what we spoke about, don't tell Rachel… if she hears the story I want her to hear it from me"

"Of course Shelby; she should hear from you, exactly what you did for her" she patted the werewolf's shoulder before walking out the door with her and going their separate ways

…

Meanwhile, elsewhere that lunchtime; the supernatural's missed out on something; something that could cause great trouble for them all.

"Olivia, what are you looking at?" one of her minions, Jessica, asked as she noticed the book in her 'leaders' hands and the bitch smirk on her face.

"This is an old year book; from when my uncle was here, the year before this place got burnt down. I'm staying with his for a couple of weeks."

"Which uncle"

"Dave, he heard me bitching to one of you on the phone about the new kids and I filled him in; he then gave me this" she turned the book round to show them the open page. One page showed the head cheerleader and her second in command, the opposite page the captain of the foot ball team

Both girls stood with Olivia: Jessica and Elise, gasped

There on the pages were Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, and opposite Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, in their uniforms of the time.

"What the hell?" Elise yelled

"What does this mean Olivia?"

"Not sure" she sneered "They've got a big secret though, all their friends are probably posing as students; maybe their hiding from something… you've seen their cars and clothes: all brand new… and their obviously not kids; this year book is 27 years old"

"What are you going to do?" Elise asked with honest wonder

"_We're_ going to wait until _Rachel_ and _Puck_" she spat their names out "Get back from their little suspension then… we confront them; in front of the entire school; they'll be revealed, alienated; maybe even arrested, depending on what they've done. I don't really care what it is; I just want that crazy bitch away from me. Rachel; you don't realise who you've messed with"

No Olivia; you don't know who you're messing with

**Sorry, I think more will be covered from your questions in the next chapter, I hope its up soon**

**Let me know what you think…**


	18. Just one night

**AN: This fic is now rated M... erm so here you go... not sure what I think about this; I don't think it makes much sense anymore... :/**

**Posted: 29/12/11**

Just one night

Rachel and Puck found themselves in the wood; where they had buried the enemy all those years ago.

They had been scanning the ground for anything for a short while now. They had already searched at the Fabray's again, and then they'd gone to Sandy Ryerson's place. Once they were finished here; they planned on being back home to meet the rest of their family

"Rach?" Puck called over as he wandered closer to one of his best friends

"Yeah, did you find something?

"No I was just wondering..." he started, continuing to search the ground

"Wondering what?" she stopped searching and gave him her full attention

"... How did you get Quinn pregnant?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Well, I realise it was a while ago, but how the heck does it work between two... females. How the heck did you make Talwyn?"

"Oh" she realised he wasn't referring to the current pregnancy; she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him when the time came; he'd be so upset with her

"I mean, I find it weird that Santana was able to get Brittany pregnant and you got Quinn pregnant. I was just wondering how?" he furrowed his brow and looked at the ground again

"Well..." she wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this with someone she considered her brother "we kind just go down on them" she rushed out

"Huh? Really, how does that work out?"

"Erm its a DNA thing... it's really hard to get pregnant that way of course, its sort of to do with the fact our genetics can evolve really quickly. And it only really works when the wolves are in heat and the vampires in their season... its kinda like the time of the year/6 months that our DNA can adapt"

"Okay the idea of how that works is gross" he said bluntly before continuing to scout the ground

"I guess it it; a little" she muttered, glad the discussion had been so short... or so she thought

"So you don't like grow an appendage or anything?" his tone changed again

"NO! Now that's weird, why would you think that?" she shook the thoughts of such a thing away and glared at him

"Sorry" he held his hands up in a surrender "I just thought that was more... realistic"

"We're werewolves, living with vampires, who know of many other supernatural beings in the world; what in our lives to we consider realistic" she laughed, lightening the mood

"I'm kinda relieved actually. The idea of you growing... that is creepy. But the idea of girl on girl is much hotter"

"Please don't tell me you've been thinking of me or Santana with our wives; in that way" she whined, looping her arm through his and leading him back to the path out of the woods "Because I'm your sister and that's gross"

"Of course not Rach" he rolled his eyes "I was just wondering"

"Come on let's get home" she dragged back to the car "I've been away from Quinn too long and I need to see her" she explained all the dragging

He rolled his eyes at her (although he was feeling the same way; neither of them had been away from their mates for this long, in many years)

...

As soon as the family stepped through the front door, Puck and Rachel were on their feet to great their mates, scooping them up and kissing them senseless

"I could make a comment about you greeting us like a dog would its master but I don't think its worth it" the blonde vampire smirked

Rachel just rolled her eyes "How was your day?" she asked leading her to the seating area

"It was okay, I had lunch with your- Shelby" _nice save_ she thought to herself sarcastically

"Oh yeah? What did you talk about?"

"just... things" _she knows_ Quinn projected her thoughts and saw her 'one's ' eyes widen

_She knows you're pregnant! How the heck did she figure that out?_

_She said, because she's a healer she can sense life force or something _Quinn shook her head to try and dismiss any over reacting from her wife _maybe we should talk upstai-_

_Well what did she say?_ Her suggestion was cut off

_She seemed pretty positive, also she said that the sex will be different to the sex of Britt and Santana's baby_ she offered with a weak smile

They spent eh afternoon just soaking in each other's presence and listening to any new findings any one had made. All those still attending school had noted a peculiar absence of trouble from a certain Bitch of a Glee club captain.

...

It was the fourth full day (and a Friday) of their suspension when Rachel realised that she should take the opportunity to video call Sarah back at the base

She and Puck sat down with the laptop and connected to the private video call service Tina had been the initial creator of.

"Hi; it's Rachel and Puck, are Sarah and Lucas there?" She asked the young vampire recruit who had been there to answer the call. They asked the pair in Lima to wait a minute while they disappeared.

Rachel presumed they were temporary filling in for someone, or perhaps they had to fill in for someone they had lost.

Sarah and Lucas were soon on screen "Hello, Rachel, Noah" the younger wolf greeted

"Hi guys; I was just going to ask for a status report"

"Of course, its been a number of weeks since we last spoke. Um..." she looked to Lucas "You've been focused on the vampire half of the castle, you go first"

"okay" the dark haired pale skin vampire, thought about it for a moment before starting "We were hit with another wave... 4 nights ago" Rachel and Puck cringed for not knowing this sooner "Casualties and loses were minimal; only vampires were available to fight that night. We lost 3 young ones and another 4 young ones injured as well as a commander who saved several lives by risking his own. All injured are making good progress in their recoveries. The vampire barracks are now being shared with the wolves as they took more damage on the first fight, and due to the initial losses all vampire guards and soldiers have taken on more look out duties to compensate for the wolves"

"Thank you Lucas, so much. How are the wolves doing Sarah?"

She swallowed thickly "Well there's some bad news for the elder council"

"Oh no" Rachel muttered, her face dropped from basic concern to pure horrified worry. Puck supported his non blood sister with an arm round her shoulders as his blood relative continued

"Kurt and Blaine were both comatose; Blaine came out of his about 3 days ago, without warning; as soon as he saw Kurt was still out and in a more critical condition than he was he tried to heal him, draining his own life force. Luckily he passed out before he killed himself. Kurt's awake now but he won't eat or sleep; he's by Blaine's side all the time. We have to have someone guard him in case he does something stupid" she had got more excited as she spoke "I'm sorry" she calmed herself again "A few have made full recoveries already; but our healers are so tired, and we can't let them use life force from any others in the castle; in case we're hit with another attack. Lucas and I have been rearranging the rota for the guard duty like he said" she looked fondly at her mate sat next to her and they took each other's hand "We're doing all we can"

"Thank you both of you; you will be commended when we can get back. Unfortunately we keep hitting dead ends, it's like its staring us in the face but we don't know where to go. We will be home as soon a possible I promise"

"Oh and you should know; Brittany's pregnant"

A small smile grew on the younger pairs faces "Let her and Santana know; we congratulate them. It will be nice once we get the castle re built to have a more kids running round the place" Lucas added

"We'll be in contact sooner next time"

"Just one last thing" Sarah jumped in "After the second attack... we felt something shift... something's changed in the air Rachel... please make sure you're all careful"

"We will" Rachel confirmed "Signing out" with that the screen on both ends went blank "What do you think the 'change in the air means Noah?"

"I'm not sure Rach, it's not going to be good though is it... it never is"

"I know we've made hardly any progress but I just need 5 minutes to really relax"

"You're tense?" she nodded "girl you need to get laid" he chuckled

"You have no idea" she breathed, her eyes then widening at what she'd confessed. Puck, still sat next to her just laughed

"Shame you share a room with your daughter, you could get rid of her for a night" he suggested

"We've only done it once since we got here, and Quinn's very conscious of everyone else in the house" she huffed. She had originally intended to avoid such conversation with the Mohawk sporting wolf, but she needed to talk to someone about it

"... if you want I could figure out a way to get us all out for the night... you could say you two have work to do" he waggled his eyebrows "and we go out for dinner or something... Santana's still nuts about breadsticks maybe we go there"

"As much as I find it totally creepy that you're helping me sleep with my wife... right now I'll try anything" this wasn't a normal Rachel, this was her wolf making her crazy because her mate was pregnant.

"I'll sort something out" he winked before heading for the front door

"Where are you going?" she looked over the back of the sofa

"I'm going to sort out some coupons or something for you to give to Santana, and book a table while I'm there" he grinned making her feel really awkward "hey a bribe always helps" he said just before the door closed

"Why did I open my mouth?" she sighed to herself in the empty house.

...

As the 'school kids' and 'teachers' piled through the door, Rachel immediately noticed someone missing "Where's Talwyn? Soccer practice isn't on today"

"Don't worry" Quinn sighed dropping herself on the sofa next to her other half "She's gone to Alex's"

"When will she be back?" she asked more for her daughters concern that for the concern for her own plans tonight

"I'm letting her stay over"

"What!"

"Calm down"

"Calm down? She's spending the night at a boys house, a boy who's her boyfriend and 'one' and you want me to calm down"

"Nothing's going to happen" they didn't notice the beings around them had slowly filtered out of the living area to hide elsewhere in the house

"Do you trust him?"

"No he's human. I do however trust her and the Vampire that controls both of them in the relationship. She'll make sure they don't go further than what they're ready for" she stroked a hand through her wife's hair trying to calm her "So please don't worry"

"I'll try" she sighed, leaning into her wife's touch

...

Talwyn found herself in the most passionate and exciting lip lock of her young life, with the boy opposite her. He was perfect with her and she couldn't believe her luck at how respectful he was being.

Maybe it was something about her, something her vampire side was giving off that was influencing him, making sure he didn't step over any boundaries she wasn't comfortable with, but she wouldn't really know. It's not like she'd willingly ever sat down with either of her parents and talked about any of this and there was no one her age of her species to talk about it either.

Everything that happened was on instinct; for both of them

Over time they'd moved to a more horizontal position, him over her. It was getting a little heated as one of his hands wandered higher off her hip. The thing is she was comfortable with it, ready already to take another step but something screamed in her head, reminding her she couldn't let anything more happen until she was honest with him

"Stop" she pushed his shoulder back "Alex, stop"

He got off of her carefully and sat up again on the sofa next to her "I'm sorry" he breathed

"No, it's not that really" she tried to reassure him "I think we manage to communicate without realising it, you've never pushed me into anything I haven't been ready for yet Alex; it's just... I need to be honest with you about something before I can... before we can try and get any closer"

"What is it Tal, you can tell me, you really can. If your family's the mafia, I'll believe you, you have a big family even though you don't all seem related and-"

"I told you it's not that... how can you trust me, I gave you a ceremonial dagger as a gift, and a weapon for you to use and you act like its nothing-"

"Because I don't care, I'm in love with you Talwyn, it's crazy I know; we hardly know each other and we've only been dating for about a month, not even that. But I know what I feel" he protested taking her hands into his "I know what I feel is the most intense thing I have ever felt; I'm in love with you and I have no doubt that that is what I'm feeling"

She was a little shocked to say the least; that he had so easily confessed that "you won't believe me when I tell you"

"Are you going to tell me you're one of those crazy mole people, and you plan on kidnapping me and taking me to your underground lair" he chuckled "I don't care as long as I'm with you... or if you're really a creature of the night or an alien... I don't care as long as I have you"

_I wonder if he'll feel the same when I do tell him_ she looked down to hide her worry

"But I'm not going to push you to say anything" he bowed his head to meet her gaze "or do anything... because I care about you too much Talwyn"

"you're amazing do you know that" she kissed him quickly on the lips "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" my first and only

"Thank you" he said suddenly shy from a compliment "Do you want to watch a movie now?"

"Yeah I'd like that"

...

"So what's this I hear about you wanting some alone time with your wife?"

"Oh my god" Rachel face palmed

"say no more" she held her hand up "give us the coupons and we'll be out of your hair" she then held her hand out waiting for the vouchers

"Please don't say anything to anyone else Santana, I don't need mine and Quinn's sex life or the lack of it, being spread around like the 11 o'clock news" she handed the gift certificate's over

"Whatever, I just wants to get ma stix on"

"How long have you wanted to say that ridiculous line?" she deadpanned

"... as soon as we got here in Lima" she said casually after careful thought

Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes "Have fun"

"You too" she smirked back

...

As soon as the house was empty; Rachel grabbed her other half wrist and whisked her away up stairs, she slammed their bedroom door behind them and locked it before slipping her arms round her wife's waist and captured the vampires lips passionately

"Why else do you think I gave them all coupons for breadsticks?"

"I thought we were actually going to be working?" the vampire laughed as the werewolf pushed her to lay down on the bed

"I want you, you remember how I was when you were pregnant last time" she attached her lips to her wife's neck, nipping and sucking at the soft, delicate skin; Quinn moaned at the contact only encouraging the brunette

They stopped and pulled apart to quickly remove their clothes before Rachel was back on Quinn her lips attacking Quinn's with fevering yet reverent kisses.

"Where you going?" Quinn whined, disappointed that her wife was already moving on as Rachel released her lips and slid herself down her wife's body.

The werewolf just bit her own bottom lip between her teeth looking at her wife mischievously.

She started kissing down from Quinn's navel; one hand reached up and gently massage the blondes left breast. She caressed the hardening nipple between her index and middle finger as she kneaded the soft flesh.

"Rachel" Quinn gasped the name as she felt her wife's tongue swipe along her slick folds, before stopping and attaching her lips to that sensitive spot

The vampire moaned her approval before throwing her head back, the action pure instinct to the sudden sensation.

Rachel then moved her mouth further south and used her tongue to take the other supernatural to familiar heights of pleasure

She held one hand on her wife's hip to stop her from rising off the bed to try and meet Rachel's tongue. The alpha wanted all the control this time.

"Oh god, Rae, Rae... Rach-" she chanted the other woman's name as she came closer to the edge, one of her hands found its way to Rachel's thick brown locks, the other was gripping the bed sheet below them, her knuckles turning white.

"Don't stop" she breathed, the brunette just smirked to herself and continued her slow sensual caressing motion with her tongue hitting just the right spot, inside Quinn.

She glanced up at her wife's face through hooded eyes; to see the blonde biting her bottom lip in concentration, her fangs showing and her eyes closed. She threw her head back and back arched off the bed as she reached her climax.

She cried out her lovers name as she was sent over the edge. Quinn shuddered and trembled as Rachel helped her ride out her orgasm.

Afterwards; Rachel climbed up to the head of the bed to lay next to Quinn; strands of her short blonde hair stuck to her damp skin on her forehead, her chest heaving heavily, her eyes closed, lips parted. Rachel wasn't sure her wife had ever looked better

The vampire turned over to cuddle into Rachel's side, her eyes still closed and breathing still a little heavy. Rachel pulled the covers over them before wrapping her arms protectively round her lover.

"I think you made a twin" Quinn chuckled sleepily as she spoke, the werewolf laughed against her wife's hair too "Just give me a minute" she continued trying to settle her breathing "And I'll return the favour"

"I wouldn't worry about it, I felt that one" Rachel replied, wrapping her arms round her Queen who was cuddling into her side "Your reaction had my wolf howling" she huffed a tired laugh

"Really?" she murmured

"Yeah, it's what you do to me" she sighed, satisfied as they drifted off; wrapped up in each other's arms, legs entwined. Their worries pushed to the far back of their minds as they just lived (or rather; slept) in the moment.

**Let me know what you think...**

**That's the first time I've written something explicit so that's why it was brief; sorry**


	19. A Lot's Happening

**AN: Not really a long chapter (or very good one) but it's the catalyst for the end which will be over three maybe four chapters after this. As the title suggests: a lot happens in not very much writing, sorry if its crap :/**

**Posted: 24/1/12 (7 months since I posted the first chapter to the Completely Forbidden :/ this has gone on too long, me thinks)**

A Lot's Happening

Monday morning bought around more separation for Rachel and Puck from their mates. The weekend had been full of death glares from Santana, how was pissed that they'd cleared the house for Quinn and Rachel and they'd hardly made the most of it; how Santana knew that worried both of them.

So here they were again, Puck and Rachel sat on the sofa, thinking of what to do: their 'investigation' had hit a brick wall; they had nothing to go on, and all the worry of their world about to fall down. On top of that Rachel felt guilt every time she looked at her 'brother', she was lying to him, telling him to wait to have children and going right ahead and having one herself. She just needed to clear this whole situation up: Soon!

...

Meanwhile at school Olivia had a weapon, one the supernatural group really couldn't deal with right now. The Glee bitch stood at her locker, she slid the old year book out to store in her locker until Rachel's return.

"What have you got there?" a sleazy voice said over her shoulder

"Oh you'll see" she answered deviously

He just snatched the book from her hands "An old year book?" he started flicking through and wandering away from her down the corridor

"Jesse!" she slammed her locker and jogged after him to catch up. Once he was within reach she grabbed the book back

"What's the deal with that thing?" he asked as they continued strolling towards their classes

She huffed a sigh and flicked it open to the life changing page "See, Berry, Lopez and Puckerman, have all been here before, they're in their 40's" she spat their names

"Hmmm. Thanks for the info Olivia, I'll see you later"

'That was odd' she thought to herself with a creased brow, she then shrugged it off before heading in the opposite direction of Jesse, to her own close

...

Jesse ran straight to a certain class room, he knocked on the open door "Miss Holiday, can I speak with you" he glanced at the class "Privately" and glaring at her as if to signal 'now'

"Of course Jesse" she told her class she'd be right back before exiting and closing the door behind them "What is it?" she snapped in a harsh whisper

"It is them" he nodded "Just like you thought, I know they wouldn't let me get close to them, but that Olivia is trying to do some shit stirring, she'll expose them. She had an old year book with Berry, Lopez and Puckerman, there could be more of them in that book" he took a deep breath after trying to summarise and ramble out everything her knew

"Are you sure?" the tall blonde teacher asked sternly

He nodded again "They were here the year this school burnt down; they killed and buried the ones we want to use, in the woods"

"So that's another reason or castle attack worked, if the 'King and Queen' had been there, then there's no way we would have succeeded as far as we did. We should have hired more outcasts in the school; they would have known sooner who we were looking for" she cursed her own lack of ideas

"We'll get them" he assured her

"How?" she folded her arms and snapped at him again "We're just hunters"

"You are half werewolf" he reminded her, which only angered her.

She grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the lockers "Don't ever associate me with those creatures" her eyes flashed a different, in human colour when she was extra angry "my father may have been one but he was also killed by them, he was killed by the king and I will have my revenge, he was all I had even if I only loved half of him"

"Okay" he croaked out.

Holly let him fall to the floor "You're the one who plans these things; they slipped through our hands with the Fabray's"

"The Fabray's were old, naive; we easily manipulated them and they got ahead of themselves" he scrambled to his feet "They strayed from our true goal and they failed, we don't even know what they did" he insisted it wasn't his fault "We attack them, with what hurts the most. Talwyn is obviously is the youngest, Alex her lover is human... he is our target"

"What about Olivia?"

"She's only going to help, draw more attention to them: so that when we kill them, we get away with it, we could drag them down the streets and execute them and be called heroes"

"You better not be wrong St James. Go get Karl and bring him back here for the end of the day. You better have a plan to tell us by then" she warned before slipping back into her class room

He exhaled a long calming breath and lent back against the lockers "she's nuts" he muttered to himself "Right; plan" he ran down the corridor and out of the school, he needed to get home to plot

...

"Ethan!" Olivia scolded her boyfriend "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fucking up that bitch's car" he yelled as he crouched down next to the Dodge charger

"She's not even in you moron" she pointed out

He just shrugged "So what, it's the bitches, girlfriends, car too" he spat as he let the front drivers side tired down "She broke my nose" he added in a slightly more childish tone before moving to another wheel and letting another tire down

That made Olivia realise something else... why would two people in high school in a relationship share a car... she obviously wasn't crazy for thinking that that picture of Rachel berry in the 26 year old year book was the same Rachel Berry, and this Quinn Fabray... was perhaps more than a girlfriend... so what did that make Talwyn, was she her cousin?

The school bell ringing signalling the end of the day broke the glee bitch from her thought process

"Quick, we have to leave before they get here" she shoved him from his crouched position making him fall onto his backside

"Ouch"

"Stop whining and move" she yelled as students started to pour from the building

...

"Oh shit" Quinn muttered kicking one of the flat tires on her car

"What's wrong m-Quinn?" she couldn't believe how easily she almost slipped up then. Talwyn approached her mom standing slightly frustrated by her car.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Alex asked from nest to his girlfriend

"No, two of the tire's flat..." she sighed

"I could go pick up a spare if you like" this boy was scoring points with his girlfriends parents and he didn't even know it

"Would you?" Quinn asked surprised

"Sure, there's a tire place not far from here, I don't mind really"

"I really have to get home, would you mind if I left the keys with you and Tal and get a lift with someone else?" she felt bad but she_ needed_ to be around Rachel

"That would be fine"

"I'll make sure I pay you back for the tires and for your time" she grabbed her bag

"It's fine, really" He assured her

"Thanks, I owe you" she left quickly seeing Tina, Mercedes and Sam getting into the jeep. She reached them in time so they could give her a lift home.

...

As soon as Quinn was through the door Rachel dragged her through to the kitchen

"Whoa, I missed you too" Quinn giggled wrapping her arms round Rachel as they stood in the middle of the kitchen

"It's not that"

"So you didn't miss me?" Quinn pouted

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes playfully "yes I missed you... even if you were only a couple of miles away; I miss you when you're not in the same room as me" she kissed her "but I'm also worried. When Sarah said something has shifted in the air, I feel it too. I felt it even stronger today when Noah and I went out we saw Jesse St James. The sent... it wasn't his normal sent it was mixed with two others and what felt like the scent of someone who'd just shifted... or nearly shifted... anyway, all those scents mixed together... it was similar to the scent in the wood's. I just wasn't able to tell until smelling it all together"

"O-kay... you just said a lot" Quinn said slowly trying to grasp every detail of what her wife had just said

"Don't you see Jesse's involved, I don't know how or how involved he is, I just know it"

"Well then we should assemble and go after him"

"No we need a plan"

"Forget the plan, the longer we leave this the worse it's going to get" The vampire protested

"I'm not risking you and the baby!" she, in instinct, held a hand over Quinn's stomach

"Baby?"

The vampire and werewolf looked straight to the kitchen door, where Puck stood... he looked probably how he felt; Betrayed

"Quinn's pregnant?" he asked, although he already knew the answer

"Noah I'm-"

"Save it Rach" he held out his hand to stop her approaching and made his way to the back door that led out onto the patio

She excused herself quickly from her wife, and ran after her oldest friend, closing the glass sliding door behind her "Noah I didn't mean to, I mean it wasn't planned-"

"You know" he stopped her, finally facing her "I wouldn't have been hurt if you had just admitted it, why couldn't you tell me?" he sounded so hurt, broken really

"Because I encouraged you to wait" she dropped her head sadly

He clenched his fist (although he would never hit her he felt like destroying something) "I will follow your orders; I'll help you finish this. But once whatever the hell is going on here is over; me and Tina are outta here"

"No, Noah! You're my best friend I need you"

"Then why couldn't you tell me!"

"I-I don't know" she reached out to him

"No Rach... you really hurt me... I thought we were the closest of friends, and you couldn't trust me to act 'grown up' enough to be happy for you"

"Noah Wait!" that didn't stop him as he shifted, destroying his clothes as he couldn't be bothered to remove them. He then ran, hopping over the fence and disappearing from Rachel's vision and telepathic connection

**It's rushed I know, sorry. The rest of the ending SHOULD be better though. Let me know what you think**


	20. Protecting

**AN: okay, finally sorted it. The reviews from ****sweetlove**** and ****goshtperfect**** was kinda the last kick in the arse I needed to get me to finish this. It will be ****25**** chapters long. I will probably post once every 4 days, so after this I'll see you Thursday :)**

**AN2: Thank you to Musicfutbolfan6 **(I know but I wanted the 'evil' ones to be actual characters not OC's :/ )**, TrustInFaith, MsChloeMa, Smartblonde317, areid731 **(I like that we seem to be thinking the same thing ;) ), **Laucha, sweetlove** (thank you for your words, you reminded me that this has gone on too long :) ) **and** **goshtperfect** (you were the final kick) **Thank you to you all for your reviews and to everyone else who's still reading this. I have finally finished it.**

**Posted: 8/4/12**

Protecting

It wasn't long before Alex and Talwyn were at the tire shop, one of the few in the town, and Alex was asking for the replacements they'd need for Rachel and Quinn's car.

"Hi, can I help?" they both looked up at the man with brown hair. He was tall... like really tall (compared to them anyway)

"Yeah we need two of these, hoping you've got them" Alex passed over a slip of paper he'd noted the details on

"Yeah we should have" The man answered, he must have been in his late forty's. "Do you need them fitted?" he flanked at Talwyn and immediately looked curious

"No we haven't got the car with us" Alex was doing all the talking. Talwyn's eyes were all round the room. This was just another new experience for her.

"Okay, I'll just get make sure we definitely got them" he started tapping away at the keys on the keyboard of the computer in front of him. While he waited for something to load he kept glancing at Talwyn, still looking very curious. "Yeah we got a couple, I'll just go get them" he went outback

"Why does he keep looking at you?" Alex murmured to the girl next to him

"Oh, I didn't notice" she was still looking round the small reception for the garage.

The tall man in the blue overalls was soon back in the room with one tyre "I'll be back with the other" the two teens just nodded.

Talwyn's attention drifted to the small TV set sat on the wall bracket in the corner of the room. A news report was on... there was something odd about the images she was seeing, something about the snowy mountainous scene... then the words 'Mysterious Castle' flashed on screen and Talwyn felt her heart jump up into her throat.

The volume on the television was low but she focused on it and with her heightened vampire senses she was able to hear.

"_... This castle was found yesterday morning when a helicopter flew over the pass. The pilot and navigator both said they'd flown over this pass in the Italian Alps many times yet this was the first time they had seen the castle._

_Historical experts say the castle looks to have been updated and modified over different century's but until they can get a closer look they can't be sure..."_

Talwyn was bought back from her thoughts when the second spare was dropped onto the ground next to her.

After some not so subtle arguing Alex handed over a credit card. He was obviously trying to look good to Talwyn's parents by taking care of her and her friends. He was trying to look good to people he thought he hadn't met.

"I'll make sure my parents pay you back" she said softly

"Seriously it doesn't matter" Alex replied

The room went silent for a moment. Talwyn had worried thoughts flashing through her head and she really wanted to get home to tell her family but there were obviously other things that needed sorting

"This is gonna sound weird but, have we met before" The man behind the desk interrupted his brow still furrowed

"Uh I don't think so" she shook her head

"Have you been in here before?" he asked again while the credit card transaction was going through

"No" she answered simply, she was trying to stay calm but she needed to get home

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone... can't remember who. It must have been a long time ago" he shrugged "Do you need help to your car?" He asked as he handed the credit card back to Alex

"Nah we'll be okay" Talwyn answered quickly and stepped forward to take one of the wheels. She effortlessly picked it up with one hand and Alex was sure his jaw nearly dropped to the floor and his eyebrows had disappeared into his hair line "Do you want me to grab the other one as well?" she asked. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing, and how unnatural or odd it was. She looked so relaxed with one of the wheels in her left hand

Not to be outdone Alex shook his head quickly "No I got it?" and grabbed the other wheel in a familiar fashion. "Thanks for the help... Finn" he read the man's name tag

"That's okay, you guys be careful"

...

"It's a good thing you know what you're doing" Talwyn said as she tried to assist her boyfriend with the complex task of changing the two wheels on her parents car

"What, don't they have cars where you came from?" he chuckled

"We had cars when I was growing up, just no need for them really. If we want to get around we'd run of fly" she shrugged

He chuckled "Your family have a load of private jets or something?"

"Don't be silly" she laughed lightly "We just use our wings"

He let out a loud laugh "That's a good one"

She smiled at his reaction. She knew he wasn't going to take that as the truth but it felt good saying something out loud. It was almost like she was practicing for the day she would tell him the truth.

.

"Seriously Jesse, that's the plan?" Karl asked angrily, knowing the other member o the trio was probably even more upset

"We just need to select the correct bait. Why won't it work?"

"Because you haven't put that much thought into it"

Holly was silent as she marched down the corridor the other two either side of her, discussing the situation, back and forth.

"I only had a couple of hours to figure this out I don't see you helping"

"My part was to get Emma away from Will. Which I've done!"

"And Emma would make perfect date, I can tell its screwing with him her being distracted by you"

"We need more than just Emma" Holly interrupted

"So you think it's a good idea?" Jesse asked hopeful

"It could work" she stopped not far from the schools exit doors "It will be a full moon tomorrow night, that is when they will be their strongest, but so will I. We, as Jesse said, take people we can use as bait, but it will be too late by the time Rachel and Quinn and their followers get there to rescue them we drain the last of their blood, and resurrect the rest of the dead. We need at least 3"

Jesse sighed with relief; he'd got it right... so hopefully she wouldn't wring his neck again

"Now we need to rest, and we start tomorrow morning" she took the final few steps to the door, the man and boy on her tail.

The trio stepped out of the school in silence, ready to head to their shared home on the other side of town near _the_ woods. She scanned across the car park and immediately saw two cars and two teens

"I think we've found some bait"

"Should we strike now?" Jesse asked eagerly

"No... not yet"

.

They didn't notice someone, hiding in the bushes. He'd just arrived to the scene in time to see the three step out of the building. It was already dark and the moon shone brightly high in the sky.

The dark wolf who had a ridge of thicker fur on the top of his head and running down his back, watched the three interact. Unfortunately he was distracted trying to calm his own panting from the furious running he'd been doing, that he didn't hear their exact words.

He followed the direction they were looking and spotted Talwyn and her boyfriend by Quinn and Rachel's car.

He was immediately worried for them, and it was his natural instinct to howl. A low meaningful howl that he knew Talwyn would understand

.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked

"They know" Holy answered flatly

"They know?"

"They know who we are" she clarified "They know we're here"

"What do we do?" Karl asked

"We stick with the plan... they can't know that yet" she just knew

.

Talwyn was helping Alex off the ground when they heard the howl. It sent a chill down both their spines but for separate reasons

"What was that?" Alex asked

"Um, it was probably a dog. Are we all done here?"

"Yeah it's done. That didn't sound like a normal dog" he tried to get back to the other subject

"It's probably nothing, we should get home, I'm really tired" she scolded herself for that lame excuse "I can drive this car"

"Oh, I'll follow in mine to make sure you get back safe"

"No, no you just get home, quick... its dark and, I wouldn't want anything happening to you"

"Like that wolf jumping out on us" he laughed

"No, just there might be people, and stuff" she said _'I'm not worried about that wolf getting us' _she thought

"Okay then" he kissed her quickly on the lips "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow". She got in the car and started it, she then projected her thoughts _'Uncle Noah? Where are you?'_

'_I'm in the bushes to the right of the school, don't look over here though, someone's watching, just start the car' _she did as she was told _'now head out the car park towards home'_ he instructed and again she followed his orders.

She pulled out of the car park seconds after Alex did, she followed him down the road until she got her next instruction

'_Okay slow it down here and open the passenger door behind you'_ As soon as she did he was in the car lying down across the back passenger seats _'Hey kiddo'_

"Hey Uncle Noah, what was the warning?" she knew from the howl he used there was trouble around

'_Wait till we're home, then I can tell everyone"_

"I have some bad news too, though they might already know"

He was silent, meaning he'd wait until they were home

...

Once Puck was changed he met the rest of his family in the kitchen. He explained that they could now be sure that Holly, Jesse and Karl were all involved at that from the looks of things they were on edge. The trio might strike soon and they should be ready.

Talwyn then broke her news "The castle, it's been found, so the barrier that used to protect it must have been destroyed or damaged during the attacks. The humans might send people to investigate, they'll find everyone"

"But everyone would be in human form, yes its weird but maybe it will be okay. Yes there are strange people in a castle that's only just been discovered, but maybe we can devise a cover story" Santana suggested

"Not with the dead in the forest they look human and all the other creatures they were in life, wolves, outcast vampires, demons... the usual. When they're found... well we'll have to do something" Tina pointed out

"What if we send guards out to retrieve the bodies" Sam suggested

"The enemy might have banked on that happening and be waiting to attack" Rachel countered

"What if we do nothing?" Quinn suggested

"What do you mean?" Talwyn asked

"What if we wait for the people to find out... this Holly she seems to be the attention grabbing type. If we fight her, she might want humans, at least a few to know"

"She is that type... I don't know what she is exactly but..." Will trailed off "She might try something"

"So we do nothing?" Brittany didn't sound convinced

"We... if certain things happen, we let them...we would essentially... 'Come out' to the humans" Quinn tried to explain hoping they wouldn't explode

"You think it's a good idea?" Sam sounded sceptical

"What if there's a war, what if they kill us?" Tina asked worried "I'm tired of fighting

"What if we reason with them?" She suggested "Explain to them, that there are many sides... and we want to live in peace with them, protect them from those who don't want this" they didn't look convinced "I'm not going to say it will be easy, but I think its time... time they knew"

"Do you think they can accept us?"

"Some already do. Like Tina your parents, Mercedes parents changed their tune... it will take time..."

"And if it doesn't work?" Mercedes asked

"What else can we do, we can't be a secret forever" Rachel said as she took her wife's hand supportively. Because so far it seemed to be everyone against Quinn

"I think you're right" Puck agreed "If it happens, we should let it" he nodded to his leaders with respect.

...

"Noah thank you for making sure she got home safe" Rachel said softly

"She's still family to me, I wouldn't let her come to harm. But don't think I did it for you, it was for her, I care about her" he said lowly, his mood had dropped as soon as the others had left the room.

"Noah I would never assume-"

"But you did though didn't you" he cut her off "You assumed I'd take it bad, you assumed that when you told me about your and Quinn's situation I'd act badly" he spoke almost in code in case there were any eavesdroppers

"Well you are acting badly" she pointed out, tired of using her calmer tone and adopting one similar to his

"I'm only like this because you couldn't trust me, we've been together, friends, companions longer than anyone else in this team, in this pack... this family" he said the last word with so much hurt "If you'd told me maybe I would have been a little upset but I know it's hard for you and Quinn, it's not as easy to control, you told me that yourself. So after that I would have been happy, cos I would have gotten to be fun Uncle Noah again, all the fun and worry, less of the work... but you didn't trust me so I'm not sure I can trust you anymore"

"You know you can trust me!"

"Can I... I thought you were my sister" there were actual tears in his eyes, Rachel couldn't believe it

"I am your sister and your best friend!" she was crying too now, mainly upset and disappointed in herself "I need you Noah"

"I need you too Rach... but I'm going to need time... and space. When this is over-"

"You and Tina are gone?" she asked, really hoping that wasn't the answer

"Yes" he turned his back on her and walked out of the kitchen

Once she calmed and gathered herself she joined the rest of her family in the front room. She didn't know why she bothered trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying, they could all tell what mood she was in, there was never any privacy in this family.

She sat with them and they pretended nothing was wrong, knowing that was how Rachel wanted it.

They would rest for tonight, confront the enemy tomorrow

**Sorry it's pretty boring but it was kinda needed. Let me know what you think...**

**See you Thursday :)**


	21. Back To School Yet Again

**Thanks for reviewing: smartblonde317, Bordersmgr, MsChloeMa, Musicfutbolfan6, anon and TrustInFaith**

**Posted: 12/4/12**

Back to School

The following day and Rachel and Puck's suspension was over so they could return to McKinley. Today they would treat it like every other day and after the school day they could prepare and pan their attack. They could also use their time in school to study their revealed enemy's.

Rachel stood at her locker, going through the stack of books and folders thinking about what she'd need for the day. It wasn't even important, but she liked the fake routine; she liked pretending she really was at school and her biggest worry were the grades she'd get at the end of the year.

This werewolf thing had changed her life so much and it had been so long, she couldn't even remember what she had wanted to do. What were her dreams when she was a teenager... a real teenager without a real care in the world?

She thought of her daughter and her other unborn child and the world they had been or would be born into. The lives they had before them. Did they want other things, did they have dreams... she'd never thought to ask. They were just supposed to do their duty as pack/race leaders.

She was violently disturbed from her thoughts when a chill ran down her spine and no this time it wasn't a slushy... in fact she hadn't seen Olivia or any of her minions yet that morning, she hoped that was a good thing.

She felt like someone had walked over her grave. That was the best way to describe this kind of chill. It was like a harsh shock which is why it startled her so much

"_Snap out of it Berry, there's work to be done, and enemy's to crush"_

A voice out of nowhere made her flinch, waking her hand on the locker door. She looked up and down the hall way there was no one... well except this one boy a few lockers down giving her strange glances but there was no way this female voice belonged to him

"_What's your problem Berry, hearing voices?" _the strong and slightly nasally voice asked

This voice didn't feel like it was inside her head, it felt like a real voice from someone standing right next to her... but there was no one there, she'd know she kept frantically looking round herself and there was no one there

"_What's wrong with her?"_ A masculine voice asked

"_Obviously she can't see us, only hear us and she doesn't get what's going on. She always was oblivious"_ the female voice explained

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled to the empty space between her and the boy. She was sure that's where the voices were coming from that side of her. The boy just stared at her wide eyed "What are you looking at?" she snapped in a Santana fashion. He just grabbed the last of his books slammed his locker and ran for it.

"_She's as oblivious as you"_ the female chuckled _"At least I know where she gets it from now"_

"Who are you?" she whispered harshly to the empty space

"_I'm offended that you don't remember me kid"_ The female said

"_She won't know me"_ the male said. It seemed the female was talking to her, the male to the other voice, as if he wasn't sure how to talk to Rachel at all.

"What the hell?" she muttered so confused

"Are you okay baby?" was said softly behind her causing her to jump again "Whoa calm down?" Quinn chuckled "What's wrong?"

"Can you hear them?" she looked back to the empty space

"Hear who?" The vampire furrowed her brow looking at the same space her wife was

"Two voices, I swear they were coming from over here" she waved her hand around in the empty space

"I can't hear anything"

"Well they're not talking now" Rachel said irritated

Quinn was immediately concerned she stepped round her wife to stand in front of her and look straight in her eyes "Are you feeling okay?"

"I swear I heard voices" the werewolf was quite adamant

"Okay" Quinn nodded, still worried "I believe you"

"Really?" Rachel was surprised

"Well yeah, since when does anything normal happen to us" she laughed lightly, then her face dropped "Uh-oh"

"What's wrong?" Now it was Rachel's turn to be concerned

"I sense trouble, Olivia trouble" she clarified "... Talwyn and Santana and... yep Brittany's there too"

"Where?" Rachel asked eagerly

"Right behind you" she chuckled

Rachel turned around to see her daughter going through her locker. Santana and Brittany were close by at their own locker. And Olivia was fast approaching with a big book clutched in her arms

"She's up to something" Rachel could read her, like a book. She really need to be paying attention to the actual book in the humans arms though.

"Exactly... is that a year book... from" Then they both saw it, the year

"2009" they said in unison. It was then that Olivia noticed them looking at her and she smirked, on that could rival Santana's

The tow leaders immediately thought the same thing.

'_Everyone, choir room now' _Quinn telepathically sent the message to her family minus the teachers, to meet in the room they were standing near.

'_San, Britt, grab Olivia'_ Rachel instructed

As Olivia kept heading towards them, Rachel and Quinn started a confrontational march towards her. The human didn't falter though she kept her bitchy facade strong. Brittany and Santana followed closely behind Olivia and as soon as the human was face to face with the head Vampire and Werewolf the four had her surrounded, that was when her face dropped. She was trapped, and suddenly scared. Before she could shriek the four dragged her into the choir room closely followed by Talwyn

Santana grabbed a chair form the stack in the corner and left it in the middle of the choir room floor.

"Take as seat" they basically shoved the girl in the direction of the chair. She took the seat when Santana pushed down on her shoulders roughly. Rachel then grabbed the book

"Where did you get this from?" The werewolf asked flicking through the book

"It's my uncles"

"Who's your uncle?" Quinn asked from next to the door just as the other's filed into the room

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked but she answered her won question when she saw what Rachel was holding "Is that one we're in?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded "Her uncle gave her a copy" She pointed to the girl being held in the chair

"Who's her uncle?" Puck asked

"That's what I asked her. She hasn't answered?"

"My uncle said he went to school with some of you" she was getting nervous they could feel it. It was probably the presence of all the 'teens' standing around her that was doing it. God knows how she'll feel in a minute.

"We need a name"

"David Karofsky"

Puck and Santana laughed "Wow that piece of crap had siblings, please don't tell me he reproduced as well"

"Karofsky... was he one of the ones that tried to slushy us?" Sam asked

"Yeah, tried" Rachel muttered "Why did he give you this"

"I recognised you. Are you in government protection?" she asked quickly

"In a way" Tina chuckled "well we kind of are" she looked at the others. They nodded in agreement

"How do you stay so young?"

"Eternal youth" Mercedes turn to add an unbelievable truth

"No really"

"Stop asking Questions" Rachel said irritated. She was trying to think about what to do. Olivia knew something

"I'm going to tell the school" Olivia threatened trying to stay brave "Then you can't keep your secret. Once the principle knows you'll be out of here"

"You think we need our education?" Quinn huffed a laugh

"W-well n-no" she tried to gather herself "but if you're in hiding you'll be exposed"

"No we won't you won't say anything. And no one will see this" she closed the book and slipped it into her bag

"That's mine"

"It's too dangerous for you to have" Rachel said. She took another chair and placed it in front of the human "You really don't want to be asking questions"

"I think I do" she swallowed

"I can _feel_ your heartbeat" the short brunette said lowly "I can _hear_ the sweat dripping from your brow... I can _sense_ exactly how you're feeling" she leant in "If you ran, you wouldn't be able to hide from me" she was right up in her the girls face now "I would be able to hunt you down, If I gave you an hour head start... my friends here could do just the same" she then chuckled lowly "Although San, Tina, Puck and I tend to get straight to business... Brittany, Sam, Mercedes and my dear Quinn, now they'd have more fun with you"

It wasn't completely true but it felt good saying things to scare and confuse the girl in front of her

"Now, I'm not sure what to do with you Olivia, we could let you run... see you in about an hour and 2 minutes... or you can say you never saw that year book"

"Who are you?" she breathed

Rachel glanced round at her family, they all knew what she was thinking. They all nodded solemnly for her to continue "You shouldn't be asking for 'who we are' but 'what we are'" Her eyes flashed that radiant green, like the day she attacked Olivia. She went to ask the question but Rachel continued "You should go home, go home, lock the door and stay there for a couple of days... if you know what's good for you"

Rachel moved her chair out the way and nodded to Santana to release Olivia "But-"

"Just go" Quinn encouraged

"Go home" Santana said, encouraging the girl by dragging her up out of the seat she'd moments ago forced her to sit down on

She sighed, she didn't like this there were too may weird things going on... but she left.

The unnatural flash of green in Rachel's eyes was enough reason to just do as they say and hope for no trouble. But it left so many unanswered questions... so many questions with impossible answers.

She thought of that flash of green as a warning already. She should have known not to mess with them, but they'd messed with her on her turf in the first place

...

Olivia stormed down the hallway after that confrontation, relieved to be out of there but pissed that her plan of uncovering whatever secrets, wasn't going to happen

"Rachel Berry, crazy bitch who does she think she is, and her cousin, waltzing in here and just taking Alex like that. Stupid _perfect _Quinn Fabray, stupid dyke" she muttered under her breath "Crazy, the lot of them absolutely crazy, hunting me down what a load of shit and... ugh... All their little pairs, all there cute sappy crap-" she swallowed her words as a hand was placed across her mouth and another wrapped around her middle. Before she knew what was happening she felt a slight sting in her neck, then everything went dark...

...

After dealing with Olivia the day continued quiet smoothly... too smoothly in fact. It was too quiet. It didn't occur to them until 4th period (that they were supposed to be having with a certain Miss Holiday... who seemed to be late) when...

"Rachel?" Mr Schue stood in the doorway, he was so pale it shook her to her core

"Will?" she forgot about the class room full of human teens and a few members of her pack

"Em-Emma" he stuttered, he looked like he was going to cry

She stood up abruptly, her chair making that horrible screeching noise on the floor that would normally make cringe and tense thanks to her heightened senses, but she was too worried to bother. "Where's Emma?" she approached slowly, he looked like he wasn't himself she didn't want to startle him

"She's not here... her home... trashed"

"Will? We'll find her" Rachel didn't even realise Quinn was standing next to her until she spoke

They were distracted when they heard a sniffle, one they easily recognised and could hear over the muttering student in the room, because it belonged to their daughter "Mom, mother" Talwyn sounded so afraid as she appeared behind Will

"Talwyn? What happened?"

She was holding a knife in both her hands, but this wasn't just a knife, it was the enchanted one she'd given to Alex "Alex wasn't in today" she started as her parents rushed to her side, ignoring all the curious chatter from other students around the room "So I went to his to see if he was okay" when they were closer they could see the blood on the blade "I found the front door bashed in, the house a mess... his knife was in the door"

"Is it-" Rachel didn't need to finish the question

Talwyn nodded "It's his blood"

"Come one, we'll gather everyone back at the house" Quinn instructed, she looked back across the class room at the two awaiting instruction "Sam, Mercedes, we need to get going"

Continuing to ignore the confused humans sat round the room staring at the bloody knife in their fellow students hands.

As Rachel stepped into the corridor she froze on the spot. Worried Quinn stepped up next to her, she reached out gently placing her hand on her wife's shoulder "Rach-" before the whole name escaped her mouth she froze on the spot.

This time they both felt a chill down their spine before a strong breeze passed them in the corridor. They looked down the hallway, in the direction it seemed to be coming from, they saw nothing but their hearts started beating erratically from nerves, as the wind got stronger

Suddenly in flashes they could see something moving, something charging towards them. Wolves and outcast vampires. Their breathing became unstable at the things they were seeing, they tensed as the wolves and vampires got closer, then... nothing, they were gone and so was the breeze.

The Vampire and werewolf turned back to the class room door where Mercedes, Sam, Talwyn and Will stood stunned, worried and confused

"Did you see that?" Rachel asked

The four in the doorway nodded

"What was it?" Talwyn asked

"I'm not sure" Quinn muttered still looking around them

"I've seen that before" They all turned to the one supernatural who had been posing as a teacher "Like images of the past" he furrowed his brow he then gasped "I know where they are" and on that note headed towards the exit

"Wait, Will, where are they?"

"It's kind of obvious, but they've taken them to the woods"

"What's going on?" Shelby had been teaching a drama class which the other supernatural's had been attending. "We saw the spirits. You know where they're heading?" The healer asked

"The woods, where it all started" obviously "And they need Emma and Alex" he thought out loud

Shelby thought about it, it was obvious but it needed to be said "... they need blood, and the sprits to raise the dead. They need sacrifices"

"Is Alex alive?" she should know that as a vampire she would know if he wasn't, but she needed to ask

"For now" The healer said reluctantly

**Bit of a mess but it's hard to get to the point at this moment. Let me know what you think... :/**

**See you Monday :) (I hope)**


	22. Into Battle

**Okay so screw waiting for Monday, the previous chapter was crap and boring, lets get on with this already, right? So here we go**

**Posted: 13/4/12**

Into Battle

The group were gathered in the basement, Quinn, Rachel, Will, Talwyn, Shelby, Santana and Brittany were all preparing for a fight, the others wanted to talk first

"Guy's we're going to run out of time. Don't make me play the alpha card"

"That's all very well but I take my direct orders from Quinn" Sam reminded her, yes they were two united races but there was still a division when it came to situations like this

"Don't try it Sam, I'm happy to play the leader card too" Quinn warned "_Only_ if I have too"

"It's a trap, though" Tina stressed

"Of course it is" Quinn and Rachel said in unison

"But if we don't face them, they'll hunt us down" Rachel continued

Quinn elaborated even if it wasn't necessary "If we stick together we can finish this, otherwise they'll pick us off one by one"

"So what do you say? Are you in?" Rachel asked, glancing at the members of her pack, her eyes lingering on Pucks longer than the others

"Well we'd be stupid to not go, two future members of our pack are counting on us" The mohawked werewolf said, with a hint of a supportive smile.

"So are we all going?"

"Yeah, the sooner this is over the sooner we can take a vacation" Mercedes said trying to lighten the mood, before she started to get ready with the others

...

They tried to keep to the back roads as they ran to the woods. They kept to their human forms so that they just looked like people in crazy outfits. They just hoped they wouldn't be stopped by police for the few carrying the blades.

They reached the perimeter of the woods as the sun started to set. Rachel held up a closed fist signalling for the group to stop "T, Will, can you reach Alex and Emma with your mind"

They were silent as they searched

"They're where the others are buried" Will was first to answer "They're here. I sense two next to Emma... and three standing over them"

A chill ran down Rachel's back again as she heard one of the voices from before, the female on _"You're in the right place kiddo, but don't underestimate them, they're hunters, ones that like to see others suffer"_ why couldn't she place the voice, maybe it was because it had been so long since she last heard it.

"What's the plan?" Tina asked tentatively, breaking the uneasy silence

"_We'll keep the spirits back"_

"Spirits?" The werewolf asked out loud

She heard a sigh from the female voice _"From the school, the hunters will use them to make their undead army stronger. We'll keep them away. Severe their limbs, and their heads, make those corps useless"_ The voice instructed

And finally Rachel placed that bossy tone. She gasped "Sue?"

"_Better get going kid"_

"Rachel?" Santana asked

"Destroy the undead army. They're raising them as we speak. Severe their limbs so they can't reuse the bodies" She instructed robotically. They looked at her strangely, then to each other, who was the 'they' that were going to keep the spirits away.

Before they could ask Rachel leapt forward transforming as she dove further into the wooded area.

The group followed, hoping Rachel knew what she was doing. Their whole time in Lima had only weakened the bond across the family. Puck was no longer Rachel's brother, Rachel had a mother now, who she saw as an ally, and they had all become more distant and distracted with their separate lives, clubs, teams and classes. Why couldn't life had been easy?

...

As they reached the clearing they immediately saw the scene Will had described to them. Three were knelt on the ground their feet and hands bound, horizontal slits cut in their forearms allowing them to slowly bleed. Emma, Alex and... Olivia?

The earth around them that was covered in red droplets of their blood, started to shift and crumble

"You're too late" Holly Carl and Jesse had their backs to their unwanted guest but they sensed them coming a mile off "You didn't take our warnings" she turned slowly holding a dagger menacingly

"What warnings?"

"The Fabray's, the attack on the castle. You should have gone home"

"_So you could just start you're attack on the locals, then what, keep building you army?"_ Rachel the wolf projected to them all, as the animated bodies started crawling out of the ground

"It's time to finish this" Quinn said drawing her swords and exposing her fangs.

As the undead creatures rose up they surrounded the blood sacrifices and the evil trio making them disappear in the crowd

"Lets' go" Quinn muttered, but there was something playful in her tone that made Rachel smile internally.

Talwyn fought swiftly through the crowds to get to her boyfriend, Will was by her side to get to his mate who was in a frozen state of panic.

"Talwyn! What the hell is going on?" she ran to his side, using her sword to cut the ropes binding his hands in front of him. His cut wrists were still dripping with blood but he seemed to be thinking past the pain

"This is what I was afraid to tell you" she helped him stand as the other creatures around him. He was startled as a brown, armour clad, wolf leapt onto a zombie vampire that was trying to attack Talwyn from behind, he then saw a familiar face beyond the girl and wolf stood opposite him, dressed in armour

"Quinn?" he questioned as he saw her slice the head off a living-dead demon. He hadn't been able to see so well with the armour and the failing light

She smiled at him revealing her fangs; he looked to Talwyn wide eyed, hoping for an explanation; even if he wouldn't believe it

"Quinn is my mom and Queen of the vampires" she then pointed to the armour clad wolf he'd just seen tackling the living dead "And that's Rachel; my mother and King of the werewolves" he looked very confused

"Rachel from school?"

"Who else?" she smiled at him

He would have said she was going mad but considering the predicament they were in right now, it was kind of believable

"I'll explain when I can" she promised. He just nodded, staying

Will cut Emma free and she fell wordlessly, straight into his embrace

"_Will get Emma, Olivia and Alex out of here"_ Rachel ordered

"I'll be back once I do" he promised, helping a shocked silent girl and equally panicked woman escape the quickly evolving battle field "Come on Alex"

"I'm not leaving Tal"

"Please Alex go" she begged

"No way" he picked up the knife they'd used to cut him and the others with

"You're weak, your arms" she gestured to the blood

"I'm not leaving you" he kissed her quickly and she couldn't help herself

"Will go" She told him as more of the undead rose from the ground

He nodded and started leading the stumbling girl and woman, he quickly gave up and threw them onto each of his shoulders effortlessly

He kissed her quickly again before she pulled herself away and turned, keeping her 'one' safely behind her.

...

Quinn wanted a small revenge, not the sort that you would spend your life hunting down only for it to leave you empty at the end but the sort that was built form a tiny amount of unnecessary jealousy

She charged at Jesse St James, he was eyeing up Brittany, and the best way to take her down before she'd take flight and rain down hell with her arrows. He was about to take a chance when Quinn swung one of her swords slicing him just below the knee.

He stumbled and cried out in pain before turning on her with one of his dagger

She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'

She swallowed thickly but stood his ground holding the dagger ready "Bring it bitch"

"I'd be careful with that tongue boy or I'll cut it out of your mouth" she snapped

He clumsily lunged forward; she just stepped to the side and plunged one sword into his lower abdomen through and out the other side.

He tried to breath but ended up spitting up blood over Quinn's shoulder. The dagger in his hand dropped to the floor. She wanted to have fun with this kill, well he had dared to flirt with her wife and now knowing he was involved in all this, and knowing what was in Rachel's head too. She knew Jesse wouldn't have shown mercy.

She pushed the boy's body that was leaning on her away. It slid off the end of her sword and just slumped to the ground... at least she had shown mercy.

...

Shelby dodged an attack from one of the living dead creatures, but she stumbled in her movements. As she landed on the floor she rolled further away from her attacker, shifting as she moved. As she lay on the woodland she felt the presence of someone approaching her. The person... or being stopped. Their feet by her head. She glanced up to see two hands being offered to her, to help her up; which was something she wasn't expecting

Immediately she just knew she could trust this person. As she took their hands though she felt some doubt though. Their hands were ice cold to the touch, but she could trust them.

The being pulled her up so they finally came face to face.

The world seemed to stop around Shelby as she breathed in shakily "Sasha?"

He smiled back at her. She cradled the side of his face in her hand, feeling that he was really there, he nuzzled against her hand, savouring the contact.

She started hopeful "You're-"

He shook his head "I'm sorry, I'm not alive and I only have a moment"

"How comes you're here now" her eyes were shiny

"The hunters and the capabilities they are using" that was enough of an explanation

"Can I" she asked delicately, it was like when he was alive and they could feel each other's thoughts and emotions. He answered with simple, soft and slow actions. He leant in, wrapping his icy arms round her, which only made her feel warm inside. Their lips connected in a slow and longing kiss. Something they hadn't shared for such a very long time.

They had to pull apart eventually before something could attack and even kill Shelby. Although somewhere in her heart, if she could be in Sasha's arms forever she would have chose to die right there.

Not far from where Shelby and the spirit of her mate stood, in their little cocoon of temporary happiness, Rachel was fighting fierce as ever. After she finished with an undead she swiftly turned to meet another quickly cutting it down. As soon as that body fell her wolf eyes landed on Shelby standing with a man. They both looked at her, eyes shining as they were both on the brink of tears. Rachel was confused

Sasha opened his mouth to speak, and despite the fair distance his words echoed loudly in her perfect ears "I'm so proud of you" Rachel 's heart swelled, how could a man who she had no recollection of, who she didn't know, make her feel so happy when he uttered those few words.

That voice; she'd heard earlier that day and this man was obviously Shelby's mate (she could tell by the way they were standing together. This man, this spirit that stood in front of her was her blood father. These thoughts struck her, struck her like the knife that had just ripped her side open, slashing through the armour, fur, skin; digging in deep. She let out an earth shattering yelp

This couldn't be happening, thanks to unknown help, they fight was almost won, just a few undead left to kill, just a measly few, mere minutes and they'd all be dead. Yet everyone seemed to still, Quinn just stared wide eyed, this couldn't be happening.

"Carl Now" Holly ordered stumbling away from the howling wolf. The man took this as the moment to pounce on Quinn who was distracted. He pushed her to the floor using one of the daggers to slice at her throat. Puck leapt towards Carl and Quinn, but he was late. He knocked Carl off of the struggling vampire but after that initial deep cut was made. Once he had a surprised Carl on his back, the wolf with the Mohawk bit into his throat tearing it apart and extinguishing the hunter's life quickly.

Standing between her parents and opposite Holly, was a teenage vampire. She had been so occupied keeping Alex safe she hadn't been looking out for her parents. Of course if they could they'd be reassuring her that this wasn't her fault and she didn't need to be looking out for them like that, they weren't her responsibility.

She didn't know what to do, go to her mother, side open, bleeding heavily, or to her mom; with her throat cut slowly choking to death.

"_T-Tal"_

"_Talwyn"_

Both her parent's voices were in her head. Quinn couldn't speak because she was choking and Rachel was laying there whimpering in her wolf form. Her parents had taught her about revenge and that hunting for it could leave you feeling empty when you'd found it; but right now she wasn't thinking she was acting, she charged forward to the harmer of her parents.

The woman with the long blonde hair smirked, ready to take the girl down. Talwyn thrust the sword forward allowing it to be easily deflected; but this had been her plan all along. While Holly was deflecting the sword Talwyn bought her shield up and plunged the pointed end into the woman's chest piercing her heart. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped, which was cut short due to her air ways also being severed "How's that for revenge? Bitch!" she emphasised her final word with one last shove on the shield, forcing it out the other side of Holly's body.

As Holly's life faded the still live corpses fell, with no other spirits to support them and make them strong enough they were relying on their conjurer's sheer presence of life force to keep them going. With her out of the picture, they simply fell to the ground and turned to piles of bones and dust.

The young vampire watched the body fall to the floor, shield still stuck in the chest, before rushing back to her dying parents. Shelby knelt over Rachel, in her human form, Puck next to her, while Brittany and Sam knelt over Quinn.

"_Shelby, stop"_ Rachel whined as she projected her thoughts; she was fading and she was weak, she couldn't control who heard her thoughts so every supernatural being heard her _"Save Quinn"_ she pleaded. Shelby was tearful at her daughters request _"You have to save her!" _Shelby let her hands hover over Rachel's wounds _"GOD DAMMIT SHELBY; SAVE QUINN!" _her thoughts shouted making everyone flinch a little

"_Rachel no"_ Quinn's voice was so weak, and again; everyone could hear her. Her body flailing on the floor as she struggled to take in air; the cut wasn't deep enough to kill her instantly; but she was dying: slowly

"Rachel, by the time I've saved her… I can only save one" Shelby couldn't complete a full sentence, these words bought her too much pain to say out loud

"_Save her!"_ she growled and moved her head then winced at the pain the movement bought on

Shelby got the message, the real message behind the words, and rushed to Quinn's side, she started healing the wound and using her ability to withdraw any unwanted fluids from the vampire Queen's lungs. "Talwyn; Go to Rachel" she looked at her seriously and Talwyn understood.

Shelby had to save Quinn, Saving her meant saving the unborn child too, and Shelby was sure that if Quinn died Rachel's heart would have given up anyway. She would have given up and died right along with her mate, whether Shelby healed her or not. Quinn might too, without Rachel, but she had another life to live for.

"_Quinn, remember I love-"_

"_Don't Rach; don't give up, hold on, please"_ Quinn was still weak but she wasn't fading anymore

"_I'm sorry my love, I don't think I can… I-I just wish I had the energy to change, so when you bury me you wouldn't be burying a dog"_ she chuckled in her thoughts

"_Don't say that; just hang on"_ Quinn begged, looking up at the stars, she wished she could look over to Rachel as she felt her wound knit together

"_I love you Quinn"_

"_We were supposed to have an eternity! You said we would!"_

Talwyn was crying at her parents goodbye's as she knelt by her mother, Alex dropped to her side and held her, he had no idea what was being said

"_You have to live Quinn. You have to"_ she said adamantly

"_I love you Rachel, I always will"_

"_If you can find-"_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence, it will always be you, I could never love another"_ tears streamed from everyone's eyes, even Alex for Talwyn's sake.

"_Tal?"_

"I'm here" she replied out loud from her mother's side. It was confirmed for Alex, that they had other means of communication

"_Make sure you look after him; he'll make a great leader by your side one day"_

She reached out to touch the wolf, hesitated momentarily before settling her hand on the wolf's neck "Mommy, you can't leave us"

It was perfect, it was what she'd wanted to hear; she was her mommy again and it was too late _"You need to look after your mom"_ her voice was even softer _"And your little sister"_ at the reveal of Quinn being pregnant it just caused louder sobs from their surrounding friends; Santana dropped to her knees next to Rachel as her crying got louder. Rachel knew her wife was going to have another girl, she just wished that she'd be there to see her _"They're all going to need you" _

"You need to hold on just a few more minutes; then Shelby can heal you, please; mommy" she begged

"_I can't, I'm sorry, and I love you, all of you"_ her thoughts growing even weaker and quieter. She then yelped in pain

"Alex what are you doing?" Talwyn shrieked as her boyfriend was up to his elbows in her mother's blood

"I'm trying to slow the bleeding, if I can just…" he trailed off, his hands on the wolf finding places to put the right amount of pressure

"_Tell him, thank you but, it's too late"_ the wolf's breathing became unsteady, her eyes closed.

Tina wrapped her hand round Puck's as he let the tears cascade from his eyes. Brittany was quickly by Santana's side, kneeling next to her and her arms round her shoulders; as they watched their sister and leaders end

"No mommy, we need you, I need you, just one more minute, just one-"

"_Sorry" _Rachel's said with a final breath; she felt her own heart fade and in the distance another, her other half's beating strongly again; with her final moment she felt hope and assurance that her family would be okay. And as she drifted away she heard the howling of every wolf in her pack; the ones in the woods by her, the ones still in the Alps, the ones spread out across the world, even the spirits of the ones she'd lost; howled for her and the last howl she heard was that of her unborn daughter, the spiritual howl of her pup in her wife's womb.

**Okay so I understand if you want to hurt me, I'll stay here and take it, but just so you know; that really hurt to write so... I just hope you stick around for the last couple of chapters**

**Let me know what you think...**

**Hope to see you again Sunday? :/**


	23. Moving On

**AN: glad you stuck around and I'm not sure how you're all going to feel about this after those reviews, so I'm sorry, but...**

**Posted: 15/4/12**

Moving on

"_Hey baby" the vampire shivered as her girlfriend whispered in her ear from behind; the wolf started to kiss downwards from behind the vampire's ear. Quinn lent her head to the side to give Rachel more access to caress her neck with her lips_

"_I missed you" Quinn moaned "We can't do this here" she reminded her girlfriend_

"_Sorry" she detached her lips and sat down behind the blonde vampire at the reminder that they were sharing a room with 48 other troops, a few of who were also currently in the room "I have a surprise for you"_

"_You do?" she turned to face the werewolf_

"_Yeah, I actually got back from Madrid with Santana; a couple of hours ago; I had to make sure it was ready"_

"_What's ready?"_

"_Our private quarters" she mumbled lowly into Quinn's ear before biting and tugging it gently with her teeth_

"_Don't tease me Berry; we've been living in here for three years" she moved closer "You have no idea how much I want you right now"_

_Rachel swallowed thickly "I might have a bit of an idea; maybe we could have dinner first?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry you must be tired from your trip" Quinn tried to calm herself "I just- God I want you"_

"_We don't have Gods; will I do for now?" she winked "Come on" she stood offering her hand_

_..._

_The werewolf dragged her vampire through the castle; restoration was almost complete. She quickly greeted everyone on her way to their private quarters, as she'd been away and had just returned to the castle._

"_Oh, majesty Berry!" was called after them, bringing Rachel to a reluctant halt, Quinn slammed into her back with an 'oomph' from the abrupt stop_

"_Yes, what can I do for you?" she turned, to the young werewolf guard, in training and asked friendlily _

"_I just wanted to ask about your recent trip to Madrid. I hope everything went well"_

"_Thank you..." she trailed off waiting for him to fill in his name_

"_Arren" he volunteered with a smile_

"_Thank you Arren, for your concern. I'm pleased to inform you that Councillor Lopez and I had a successful trip and you can hear a full report after tomorrow's elder meeting. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm rather tired and need some rest but I thank you for your interest and wish you all the best in your training"_

"_Oh-" he looked to Quinn briefly and noticed her slightly flustered look and the light bruise forming on her neck. He was then quick to realise the situation "O-of course, forgive me for interrupting you" he blushed slightly and quickly fled the awkward situation_

"_Now where were we" Quinn said teasingly with a giggle against Rachel's neck the same way she had to Quinn moments ago._

_The werewolf just rolled her eyes before grabbing Quinn's wrist again and dragging her, the rest of the way to their room_

_As soon as they were through the door, Quinn just wanted to attack Rachel's lips but she faltered. It wasn't that fact that their section of this castle was complete. It was the cliché rose petals leading to another door... she glanced at Rachel and playfully raised an eyebrow at the cliché before following them... to the bedroom... and more clichés. She strolled into the candle lit room, closer to the bed, not noticing that Rachel wasn't following her_

_The vampire gasped when she saw a little something she wasn't expecting. Her gaze shot straight to her girlfriend "Rach?"_

_The suddenly shy werewolf removed herself from the door frame she had been leaning on; she made her way over to the bed and picked up the little, open, felt box that was resting in the middle. She then walked back to Quinn and dropped to a knee in front of her "I know we're already in this till the end; but I want to make this official" she held the ring box open to Quinn "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, I'll marry you" she answered without delay, she dragged Rachel up off the floor and kissed her firmly on the lips_

_When they pulled back Rachel pulled the ring from the box, Quinn noticed how it had their shared emblem engraved on the inside of the band. Rachel then slid the ring onto the correct finger. She looked back up to her fiancée "Why are you crying?"_

"_I'm not sad" she reached forward and cradled her fiancée's face with her right hand "I'm happy I swear. It just hit me: it's real, it's finally real" she kissed the werewolf again_

"_We were already together Quinn" she furrowed her brow, when they pulled away_

"_I know but we're finally here, in our real home, where we belong and together" she sniffed. Rachel guided her to sit on the edge of the bed "Before we came here, before we left Lima, when I fell for you; I just hated all the dread that was mixed with the other feelings. I knew you were my one but I was being told we couldn't be together. In those weeks I never thought we'd have this and when we did... well it never really hit me till now. We're here and we have one another-"_

"_And we're going to get married"_

"_And now we're going to get married" she echoed_

"_And we've got all the time in the world, we've got an eternity" she wiped the last tear from under her future wife's eye with her thumb before leaning in for a slow sensual kiss that would be the catalyst for the rest of their night..._

"Mom" Quinn heard her daughter gently waking her; she stirred before remembering where she was, and what had happened. She opened her eyes, her face felt tacky from crying herself to sleep and her head hurt from the stress of the situation.

She slowly sat up from her makeshift bed on the uncomfortable chairs

"Mom, are you okay?" Talwyn took the seat next to her

She broke down crying again before she could get a word out "I-I'm s-s-sorry"

The daughter put an arm round her parent and tried to comfort her without opening her own flood gates

"She said she'd be with me forever; and then she does this to us" she cried into her daughters shoulder

"It's going to be okay" Talwyn wasn't even sure what she was saying, she was just trying to comfort her mother in the depressing room they found themselves in "She chose this because you're carrying another life; she needs you to live for that"

"I know"

"So I'm going to have a little sister?" she asked timidly

"Yeah" her mom sniffed

"Have you thought of names?"

"Actually… the recent… incident made me think of a name. Rachel used to tell people her middle name was Barbra, that's the one her dads gave her; but Shelby told me it was Sasha, after her blood father. I'm going to call her Sasha after Rachel and her dad"

"That's very sweet mom" she hugged her tighter.

…

Meanwhile: in a neighbouring room

A large animal being treated like a domestic dog was rousing from her deep sleep in the animal cage, she looked out of the cage, her other senses slowly coming back to her. She could smell other animals in the room stacked next to and above her. She tried to stand; only to find herself in excruciating pain; which was only added to when she hit her head on the sheet metal ceiling of the cage. She froze when she saw the door open and a pair of legs approached her.

The legs stopped in front of her, then the person crouched down and a familiar face came into view

"Hey there; I hope you can understand me… a certain daughter of yours told me to tell you; don't shift just yet; we're going to walk you out of here like a normal dog" Alex explained "I've been told once we get you back to your house, they can finish patching you up" he cautiously opened the cage and held up a leash "If you're going to bite my for this could you at least warn me"

She smiled internally, but stretched her head out for him to slip the collar and leash on

"Oh, I didn't want you getting excited because I don't want you to over stretch so soon, you're stitched up like Frankenstein's monster at the moment. But your wife and daughter are in the waiting room for you"

Rachel's ears perked up, she stood quickly and dragged the teenage boy on the other end of the leash to the door to the waiting room. He let go when he saw Talwyn cradling her other parent, so Rachel could run over to them (obviously forgetting the pain she was in)

The hugging vampires were broken from their embrace by a wet nose pushing in between them

"Rachel" the older blonde vampire gasped before wrapping her arms around the werewolf's neck "We really thought we'd lost you"

"_I thought you had too"_ she said sadly

"_Alex managed to slow the bleeding enough for Shelby to use the last of her strength to keep you alive, before she passed out. Alex bought you back here and called in the head vet here; they stitched you up together and Alex watched over you all of yesterday and the day before"_ Quinn explained

Talwyn patted her mother on the back before getting up to embrace Alex who'd just caught up "Thank you" she whispered into his neck as she held onto him tightly

He kissed the top of her head "I'm glad I could help"

"You have no idea what you've done for our race"

"I'm hoping it's a good thing"

"Most would think so; yes" she grinned raising her head at the right angle for him to deliver a kiss to her lips

Rachel looked far into Quinn's eyes and sighed _"Can we go now, so I can shift and hold you for real?"_

**... Like I could actually kill someone off**

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to focus on just this. And yes I realise just how shite it is, I had this written months ago and other parts (all this spirit crap) hadn't really come into the story yet. So this is super crap but there it's posted**

**Let me know what you think...**

**See you, again Tuesday?**


	24. New Family

**Sorry it's a day later than I meant to post it :/ And sorry i reposted ch23 in this ch's place for the 7 or so people that saw it**

**Thank you so much for the reviews: Musicfutbolfan6, ggbdoo, Cappsy, pattiRISHA, xtreme, smartblonde317, JOEBLACK, HPbookfan, TrustInFaith, WhatHurtsMeMost, Thundering Ice, goshtperfect, MsChloeMa and gfr  
>All the reviews made me smile so much<strong>

**Posted: 18/4/12**

New Family

Rachel didn't get a chance to relax. The moment she padded through the front door like some happy family pet, one of her family members was skidding across the carpet on his knees and tackling the wolf into a hug "I was so scared Rae" he wrapped his arms round the wolfs neck and buried his head against her

"_It's okay Noah, I'm sorry for keeping secrets" _she relaxed, leaning into him

"Don't be, I was being childish" he muttered against her fur

"_Maybe you were just a little bit" _she chuckled, but he did too.

"Hey Puck, you going to give anyone else a chance" Santana interrupted from behind him

"No" he mumbled childlike not letting go

"_If you let me go I can go and change, and then I get to hug you all for real"_ she bargained making Puck reluctantly let go.

"Rachel let me heal you first" Shelby interrupted "Otherwise you'll stretch your stitches when you shift"

The werewolf turned to her mother _"thank you"_ she said with such sincerity. Shelby led the way as Rachel and Quinn followed; upstairs to their bedroom. It didn't take long for Shelby to heal what was left of the wound and to remove the stitches; causing a small amount of pain from a fidgeting Rachel

"_Thank you_" Rachel turned to the healer

"I'll give you two a minute" Quinn excused herself, running a hand down Rachel back as she passed. She didn't want to be away from the werewolf but she sensed that Rachel wanted a minute to speak to Shelby

As soon as the door clicked shut Rachel disappeared into the en suite bathroom, she came out in human form, wrapped in a bath robe "I wanted to say thank you properly" she smiled at the older version of herself "I heard you passed out using the last of your strength to keep me alive; so thank you... again"

"I care about you Rachel; you're my daughter" Shelby said, hoping that label was enough of an explanation

Rachel simply; smiled and nodded "Did... Did I see my father, or was it just me?"

"He was there" Shelby smiled sadly "he told me he's always here but, those three trying to raise the dead made their spirits visible, or something" she wasn't exactly sure, so much had been said in such little time "I guess it mean he could interact with us. I think it means he's still here with me, or us"

"He'd be with you, looking out for you" Rachel told her smiling "What happened after, where did he go?"

"When Talwyn took down Holly and the living dead army fell, I turned to look at him and he wasn't there... or maybe he was" she said sadly, imagining him still being there but her not being able to see him, she hadn't had enough time to feel the loss again, but maybe he did. "After I passed out, healing you, I think I heard him again. He said he'd wait, and I should be patient for the day we're reunited"

"Does that mean you'll die?" Rachel asked worried

"Most of us have to leave this world at some point... it's comforting to know our loved ones wait around. But I don't plan on leaving you or the family soon"

"Not now that you're a real member of the Pack" Rachel added

"I am"

"Of course you are. We all need you, you're family" she offered with a shy smile

"Thank you" Shelby bowed her head, shy too "I think we should go back and join the rest" Shelby started for the door "They all want to hug you" she chuckled

"Mom" Rachel stopped her in her tracks "I wish there was something I could do to show just how thankful I am"

"I think you just did" she grinned. Rachel realised what she'd said and nodded in agreement "I'll let you get dressed" she slipped out of the room and rejoined the rest of the family downstairs.

While Quinn snuck into the room and tackled the human Rachel onto the bed "Don't ever leave me again"

"Never" Rachel slipped her hand round the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her down to kiss her with obvious desperation.

...

Quinn and Rachel eventually made it down stairs where their family were waiting; Tina Santana Puck and Will were the first to group hug Rachel, and share their previous concerns and current relief's about her. Maybe it was an animal instinct thing, being in a pack made them close so that's why they couldn't wait to engulf her in their arms, to reunite with her

The vampires were much more reserved and waited their turn to welcome Rachel home. Even though it had only been a couple of days the whole situation had been a shock and slightly traumatising. They'd all hated waiting round the house for news on Rachel's condition, which was something they hardly ever faced, it was usually one healing procedure and they were done, no unconscious conditions.

And even though Kurt and Blaine were going through some tough times right now, they were out of sight so almost out of mind, which was sad, but the unfortunate truth.

After that they all settled round the living room, properly welcoming Alex to the family and filling Rachel in on what had happened once she passed out.

"I don't think I would have got to you in time if Alex hadn't been trying to slow the bleeding"

"I'm just sorry I didn't think to start doing it sooner"

"You did more than enough" Quinn told him "You saved her, with Shelby, you sat by her for two days"

"What exactly happened, I need to know?" Rachel asked, taking a seat with the rest of her family

"Well we took you to the Vet's" Alex started "We stopped by my house first because I have a key for emergencies. So we got you there and I... well I"

"He phoned the veterinarian who owns it and asked him to come in he had an emergency"

"I said you were a beloved family pet to Talwyn and Quinn who were with me" he said shyly "I bandaged my arms and put some scrubs on before he got there but obviously he knew something was up. He didn't say anything though; he just fixed what he could and stitched you up"

"I wish I could thank him"

"We already did" Quinn said

"Well thank you Alex; that was some quick thinking. And I'm very appreciative" she then looked to Will "What happened to Olivia and Emma"

"Oh, I bought them back here. They were both in so much shock I set them up in the basement and let them sleep"

"When the rest of us got home Brittany wiped their memory" Santana told her

"What! But Emma, Will she's your mate" Rachel yelled, shocked "She'll remember when she changes... I mean she will change right, you can work this out with her, can't you"

"I was thinking of starting over. She'll remember everything up to the moment she was kidnapped, the same with Olivia. So I thought I could try dating her, getting to know her some more, see how it goes. She's a nervous person so..." he was trying to ask something

"You want permission to stay here when we head back; now that the situation is taken care of?" she asked, monotone

"... Well yes, only if you allow it"

"Sure" she shrugged "You wouldn't be the only one"

"Who else?" Santana asked with her brow creased

Rachel's gaze slowly went to her brother "Noah" she admitted quietly

"No Rach" he started

"Noah?" Tina asked her mate "Why are you leaving?"

He turned to Tina, his head bowed shamefully "I was going to take us both away after this; I was going to take us away so we could start a family"

She hooked a finger under his chin and raised his head to look into his eyes "Why would you want to take us away?"

He looked past Tina to Rachel then back to Tina's brown eyes again

"You never even told her?" Rachel asked

"I found out Quinn was pregnant and Rachel said we should wait" he said to his mate ignoring Rachel and the slightly judgemental glances he was getting I reacted badly because I was jealous. We were waiting and they were pregnant for a second time" he muttered even though everyone could still hear

"Rachel's your sister" Tina said "And one of my closest friends, we're not going anywhere"

"I know that, you really think I would have gone through with it, I don't want to be away from them either" he rambled

"You weren't really going to go?" Rachel asked again from across the room

"Of course I wasn't! I was just pissed" he then sighed "We're a family; we're allowed to argue right?"

Alex started laughing lightly to himself

"What's so funny chuckles?" Santana asked

"It's just" he looked around at them "This is all so crazy, T filled me in on what I need to know, but it just hit me. I guess it finally all caught up with me" they didn't really get it, maybe they'd all been werewolves and vampires so long they forgot how out of the ordinary it is. From the looks on their faces it was obvious he'd have to elaborate "I mean, you two, women, got your wives pregnant, you" he looked at Puck "you look like an 18 year old boy but you're so ready to have a child with your wife... who also looks 18. It's just so crazy"

They still didn't get it, not on the same level he did anyway. Talwyn just patted him on the back, as if to say 'never mind'

"So..." Rachel said in the sudden silence, she turned to her daughter's boyfriend "Will you be changing? Become a vampire like Talwyn?"

"Actually" he started nervously, Talwyn slipped her hand into his making him smile at her "I can't become a vampire" Rachel furrowed her brow "I'm already a werewolf" Now the room minus Quinn, Shelby and Talwyn looked at him in confusion "When I tried to slow your bleeding, well your blood got into my cuts and..." he trailed off now that he saw she understood

"So you stole my blood?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow

"Don't be mean" Quinn smiled as she muttered into her wife's ear

"It was an accident, when I tried to put pressure on your wounds I-"

She held a hand out to stop his worried ramble "I was joking" she smiled making him relax "So this means you haven't had your first change yet, seeing as you got infected after midnight on the first night of the full moon" Rachel thought out loud "You have tough times ahead of you, and you didn't even get to choose" she said sadly "But, as a werewolf, and as the mother of the girl you are dating; I'm here for you"

"We're all here for you Alex, we're family now" Quinn added

"What am I going to do about my parents?" he wondered aloud

"Well, you could try to tell them; it worked out well for me" Tina suggested "Although, I haven't seen them since"

"I wouldn't recommend running away, unexplained" Mercedes warned "It hurts too many people"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said to the two women with the valid suggestions.

"You don't have to worry about it just yet, you have a month before you actually become a wolf; we'll make sure you're with us that night" Puck reassured him

"Thank you" he said genuinely. Felling like he was going to fit in for once.

**Let me know what you think...**

**I hope to see you this weekend for, most likely, the last chapter :)**


	25. Parting Ways For Now

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I know I said 'see you at the weekend' but... well technically it is the weekend, still that's no excuse. So anyway, I'm sorry this took so bloody long. I told myself I couldn't sleep until I finished the chapter. Sorry again**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: Lauraluvscasey, babygirlicetee, the ghost king, snakeyninja, Cocoa-pop, disasterknown, xtreme, thisisnutz, thatdamnyank, oncealife, Emri, ths3836, Cappsy, TrustInFaith, faberryfan, kysa91, anon(s), Blue-Portrait, HayleyBaby23, strix171, yannavaldes, Angel, rolling-in-district-5, Musicfutbolfan6, MsChloema, Sara, kris0teena, WhatHurtsMeMost, devil2010, MarryTheNight, smartblonde317, areid731, Laucha, sweetlove, goshtperfect, Bordersmgr, BrokenDreams03, pattiRISHA, xtreme, thetamarine, boldie, ggbdoo, JOEBLACK, HPbookfan, ThunderingIce, fgf, gfr, E . F . Larsen, smartblonde317, Gardenia2, sweetlove14, carrotman and EN**

**Thank you to those who favourited: babygirlicetee, bb2fly, Drummerfrl10, quinrach, snakeyninja, ths3836, Emri, jupiter01, Khronoz93, Squindy912, Jessibabessi, Meggymoo12, TrustInFaith, hope2smith, vampire-kitten454, Blue-Portrait, shenell, HayleyBaby23, D23698, Skadoosh11, mon85babe, M Wilde, mypetconcubine, RockerGirl152, MsChloeMa, DaLana, logansquare2212, Gr33nPower25, E . F . Larsen, msmaeclaire, KinkishKati, mignightprincess28, Wanna touch, WhatHurtsMeMost, xxLastShadowxx, RoshAzure, pattiRISHA, Silver Ice Bullet, Iwantstok, beachbum2960, BrokenDreams03, justareader17, Gardenia, MonkeyAbooRat, stephaniesamwong, ASanz, CNBluePirate, cyntiacsd, JOEBLACK, jostin217, Rockismydrug, sbh317, GleeXpert, Shell, Krism8932, vdwade23 and AlphaLycan13**

**Thank you to those who alerted: Babygirlicetee, Gpati95, Lauraluvscasey, les111280, lovely music, pigletsawkwardadventures, Rollergirl76, shuny7wolverine, the ghost king, TwilightGleek1, 21sy4, Cocoa-pop, luvschnapps, mcas10, ArantxaVF, Cappsy, Emri, jupiter01, kysa91, MilesToGo81, rolling-in-district-5, Alex Monopoly girl, tmartinez08, D23698, TrustInFaith, igiveupatthis06, Lonly Wanderer, pfig, xox-g-xox, shanteezy, GeneralGirl, jahdai-benalis, Skadoosh11, Strix171, Khronoz93, mono85babe, Musicfutbolfan6, kerribubbles, mypetconcubine, koolknj93, kira159, MsChloeMa, smash1218, killforlies, jbeanne324, kris0teena, twilightgleek890, E . F . Larsen, KinkishKati, QuinnSexRiot, smidge83, midnightprincess28, KateB1919, WhatHurtsMeMost, devil2010, xxLastShadowxx, pattiRISHA, AmericanPageant, smartblonde317, Thundering Ice, The Grilled Cheesus, Laucha, stephaniesamwong. Kochy-girl- Bordermgr, thetamarine, XRosarioX JOEBLACK, jostin217, sbh317, faberryloving, feyerfley, jel37, FragmentsOfSoul, lookintodarkness, Roseriotgrrl, Krism8932 and AlphaLycan13**

**And thanks everyone else for sticking around and reading**

**Posted: 2/6/12**

Parting Ways... For Now

The Next Morning

"Good morning" Rachel said cheerily when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She found only Shelby sitting one end of one of the sofas, deep in though.

The older wolf shook herself from her thoughts before smiling to her daughter "Where's everyone else?"

"Well Talwyn insisted on going to school probably to see Alex, Will went to work to see Emma" she smirked, love was the only reason they'd got up "but everyone else is still asleep" Rachel said as she dropped down onto the sofa opposite

"They hardly slept while you were in... critical condition" she chose that as a reminder of the severity of the situation

"I don't think I can really ever thank them all. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. It was such a simple fight I shouldn't have got hurt... and because I got hurt Quinn and my pup got hurt... thank you so much for saving them"

"You don't have to thank me"

"No I really do-"

"No you don't; I feel responsible for what happened, I was so caught up with..." she trailed off and bowed her head

"My father" Rachel finished "It still wasn't your fault, and it wasn't his either" she reassured her

"I hope he can hear that" Shelby muttered, she met Rachel's confused glance so decided to elaborate "Like I said before, I think he's still nearby, I just hope he heard you. That's what I was trying to do before you came down"

"Did I disturb?" Rachel asked worried

"No, I wasn't having any luck. I mean I usually feel his presence but that's it just the idea he's around, and that's it, just as it was before"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, just keep living keep making these differences and you will never have to feel sorry. You and Quinn have worked so hard already"

"Yes, but we've still got far to go"

"You're not alone, and you don't have to do it all though, you can pass it all on" Shelby reminded her

"And Quinn and I will, when the time is right" She nodded "Everything's till a mess, this was a tiny problem really and we took too long over it"

"Well nothing was clear; it would have been easier if we'd known earlier that Holly was Markus' daughter"

"Markus" Rachel perked up "I haven't heard that name in a while. Do you mean the one the Fabrays manipulated to lead that army all those years ago?"

"The one you killed, yes" she confirmed "Kinda creepy how it all links, she wanted revenge on you, for killing her dad who was being manipulated by the Fabrays, who she manipulated; quite literally, despite the fact she also hated the supernaturals yet she was half werewolf... just to destroy the only good thing to happen to the two most powerful races on this planet"

"Well you certainly think a lot about what we are don't you?" Rachel smirked

"We should be proud of what we are and..." she suddenly seemed shy "I'm proud of you"

Rachel smiled brightly "Thank you"

They moved to the kitchen afterwards to find food. As they sat down to eat a very un-breakfast like meal of cold raw meat. Rachel had also naturally thought of Quinn and taken blood from the fridge so it could warm to room temperature.

Shelby was first to speak again. She had thought of something the other day when she found out what they planned on calling their new baby

"Did you know that Sasha is a name derived from Alexander, or Alexandra?" Shelby asked

"No I didn't actually"

"I was thinking of the names: Sasha Corcoran, Rachel Sasha Berry, Alex Perry and soon Sasha Berry too"

"So I guess its a family name" Rachel grinned

"Yeah... more of a family name than any other... I mean you're Corcoran and I'm Berry... Quinn's now Berry" there was no need to elaborate on that

"Did I hear my name?" Rachel immediately smiled at the voice

She turned to her mate "Hey" she said softly

"Hey, you left me all alone up there" she slipped her arms round her werewolf from behind and buried her head in the brunette's neck

"I'm sorry" Rachel pouted "You just looked so peaceful" Quinn removed her head from the other being's neck and laughed when she saw the over exaggerated pout on her wife's lips

She just planted a soft kiss on those over pouty lips instantly feeling Rachel settle her lips against her own. She tried to escape again but Rachel held her close not letting go. Their kiss was soft and slow- deliciously slow... but only for a moment. Then their passion ignited, Quinn moaned, her mouth opening, her tongue battling Rachel's-

"I'm going to leave before I feel like I'm intruding... _even more_" Shelby's words and the scraping of her chair on the floor bought the pair out of their intimate moment

"Sorry" Rachel breathed chancing a shy glance to her mother

"No need to apologies, I know how it is" she muttered the last part but they easily heard her

"You don't have to go" Quinn said apologetically

"I think it's best if I do" she abandoned her food no longer hungry and left the pair in the kitchen with a slight smile on her lips a slight shake of her head.

One month later

Things had continued reasonably normal since the fight in the woods and Rachel's near death, which was now just being referred to as 'the incident'

They stayed in Lima while all making a complete recovery, and for Alex's first change. He was still yet to tell his parents but they were absent lately anyway; so it would have to wait.

It was roughly a month later when Talwyn and Alex (who continued to attend school) got home and found packed bags at the bottom of the stairs with Quinn

"Mom, what's going on?" the young vampire asked the older one

"Um" Quinn started before looking to the stairs to her left as Rachel appeared. The werewolf nodded, letting her know she could tell the truth. Quinn looked back to her daughter "We're going back, to the base"

"Oh" she sounded disappointed "I'll just go and get my stuff" she moved forward but her mom's words stopped her

"No, you're not going" Quinn rushed out, not ready

"What?"

"Just 5 of us: us two, San, Britt and Shelby" Rachel explained "everyone else is staying"

"Do they even know?" Talwyn asked "Or are you just going?"

"No they know" Rachel bowed her head with shame "We're sorry we didn't tell you, we weren't sure we could deal with this for longer than necessary, we've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks"

"A couple of weeks! And you decided to tell me a few minutes before you left"

"Well we planned on going later tonight and telling you now when you got home" Rachel noticed the glare her daughter was giving her, it was one that reminded her of her wife "But that's no excuse" she muttered

"We were thinking of you Talwyn, and you Alex" Quinn told the two real teenagers in front of her "Maybe we should sit down" Quinn suggested

"I don't want to sit down, I want to know why you're leaving me here" The young vampire folded her arms

"It's not like that" Quinn sighed "You and Alex are both still young, and Alex has plans" she looked at the quite young werewolf "We want you to continue with your plans to go to college, become a Veterinary practitioner"

"We want you to live out your dreams" Rachel added "I don't remember exactly what I wanted, this whole new world was thrust upon me"

"And I was raised to be a vampire and that's about it. We want you Alex to live out your plans until its time for you to join us at the base, and Talwyn we want for you to live a little, not forever be just our daughter"

"But that is my dream to be by your side until the time for me to take over, its my duty"

"That's not a dream sweetie" Quinn smiled softly "That's you doing what you were told to do. Be by Alex's side, have fun, learn and grow"

"So when will we see you next" she asked sadly

"Soon, you'll still visit in the summer right, and the holidays. You'll have to show Alex round your future home at some point" Quinn added a little more light heartedly.

Talwyn smiled but she was sad, she felt Alex wrap his arms round her shoulders "Do you have to go yet?"

"We really do, I'm afraid. What's left of our troops are starting to rebuild the force field and they're going to need our help as elites" Rachel further explained. There was reluctance in her voice though, she didn't want to leave her daughter here but it was the better thing to do

"Not to mention the humans who found the castle" Quinn added. They'd learnt a lot more since their most recent contact with Puck's sister; Sarah

"Wait what? They've found the castle"

"It's okay their memories are being wiped every 24 hours until we return and arrange for them to be taken back from where they came. Hopefully we can insert the idea into their head that they never found the castle. We'll hide it again and _hopefully_ the humans will forget"

"They're not ready to fully know we exist. I imagine when they do... there will be violence" Rachel sighed, getting tired of the same old reactions from people; Tina's parents had been one in a million reactions, and they had benefited from their understanding

"So Alex and I... Live" she actually smiled, liking the way that sound, the idea of getting to do what she wanted and really see the world was quickly growing on her, especially with her one by her side "What about the others?"

"Well we've spoken to them in their pairs. Tina and Puck are staying right here, finishing the year with you, then they'll planning to start a family"

"You mean they'll be preparing for their baby" Quinn interrupted

Rachel turned to her mate half confused and half in shock as if she already knew "You mean..."

"Tina's already 3 and a half weeks pregnant" Quinn smiled

Rachel's eyes widened in shock before calming again "Wow they didn't wait long" Rachel said lowly "So they'll be busy, Mercedes and Sam will finish school for a new diploma, then head to LA, and they hope to try out a music career for a couple of years" she chuckled glad they were both still young enough to remember when they had wanted to do... well at least Mercedes seemed to remember Sam was probably just choosing that for his other half.

"And when we return, will I finally take up a formal position with the elder council" Talwyn asked. Alex's head was swimming with thoughts and questions, probably basic ones but he still new very little of their culture, so he'd ask his mate later.

That was another thing he'd felt with his change, with Talwyn their bond and his feelings were much stronger than before (which he didn't even know was possible)

"We believe both of you will, when it's time. We also thought that Alex could take a place working in the infirmary alongside Shelby who's being made head of" he looked worried but Rachel smiled and reassured him "We'll train you" Also they wanted to get Shelby back with them soon to heal up Blaine

"You really want to give me that responsibility though" he was still unsure

"When you are both ready to take your places along side us, be it 10, 20 or 100 years from now, we will train you for everything"

"Thank you"

After a few more words and a lot of hugging the pair met up with Will, Puck, Tina, Mercedes and Sam to say their goodbyes along with Santana, Brittany and Shelby. It felt weird, them all splitting up like this but with the mess waiting back at the base for them, it would be easier and they wanted their friends to be happy and have another chance at a 'normal' life.

Brittany and Santana were more than happy to go back they want to raise their son (even though they didn't know they were having a boy yet) at the base and there was no way they were going to leave Rachel and Quinn.

They had lost some of their closeness since returning to Lima, they wanted it back.

...

Later that night the five found themselves on a private plane heading home

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Quinn asked. She had been looking out the window, sing nothing but darkness, and occasionally the moonlight reflecting off the ocean below them, but she looked toher wife next to her when she asked her question

"She's our daughter, why wouldn't she be okay" Rachel smiled

"I can't believe we left her there" she muttered holding back tears

"We'll see her in a couple of months" Rachel reassured her. She pulled the arm rest up out of the way between them and slipped an arm round her vampire, pulling her close. Quinn let her head rest on Rachel's shoulder "She's got Puck, Sam, Tina and Mercedes looking after her. She's got her one, she's still got us"

"I know, but she's so far away" she cuddled closer

"I just wanted her to try and live out some dreams you know" Rachel said lightly

"No I get that" Quinn kissed her lightly on the cheek "What were your dreams?"

Rachel had to think about it, could she think that far back "... I wanted to perform on Broadway" she finally answered while staring at the empty space ahead of her

"Really?" Quinn pulled away a little so she could look more directly at Rachel "Not that I'm really surprised, you love music and performing"

"I guess I remembered I loved that... but not why" she chuckled "That's weird isn't it"

"Not really" Quinn smiled

"What were your dreams?"

"I-" Quinn stopped thinking hard "I never had any"

"You had to have" Rachel said disbelieving

"No... I didn't" Quinn furrowed her brow "I was told my dreams; to be the perfect vampire daughter" she huffed a humourless laugh

Rachel felt sad that Quinn never got that chance in life "how about, when we pass down our titles and duties to Talwyn and Alex... or maybe one of our others, if they don't want it. We take a really long vacation. We could pretend to me young again, live out any dreams"

"But I don't-"

"You think of some now until then, write them down, anything you want to do, and we'll do it, I'll make sure of it"

"Anything" she smirked

"Well yeah" Rachel eyed her suspiciously

"Even... paragliding"

"Firstly I'm not sure why you'd want to go paragliding when you can already fly, and secondly, you know I don't like heights, I mean I'm fine in this tin can but not... like that"

"And yet you married someone who loves them. I love the feeling of being free up there, or here even" she corrected herself with a light laugh "I don't actually want to go paragliding though" she chuckled when Rachel playfully sighed with relief

"Can you believe we'll have another little girl soon, little Sasha Lucy Berry"

"You added a middle name for her" Quinn noted with a smile as she leant against her wife again

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do... can we have more kids?" Quinn asked sleepily

"Of course"

"Soon, really soon" her eyes drift closed

"Well you just need to get me pregnant" Rachel told her

"I'll work on it, when we get home" she mumbled sleepily before yawning

Rachel kissed the top of her wife's head. She then looked round the plane, Brittany and Santana snoozing against each other were in the seats opposite them, Shelby was snoring (not exactly softly) from the seats in front to Rachel and Quinn. Their family had shrunk but they would all be united one day.

Soon they would be starting yet another chapter in their long eternal lives

**The End**

**Again, I'm terribly sorry this took so long, I don't think it was good enough but hey, that's the end :/**

**Thanks for sticking around :)**

**Erm... any requests for what fic you want me to update next :/**


End file.
